Five Men's War
by unviewer
Summary: There was a world war going on, and here was the war for five persons. A Five Men's War, they were fighting for the freedom of the world and they were also fighting for the freedom of theirs. 10 years after the war, an antique store owner , an Italian lived in Paris, wrote a novel about the adventure of an army officer and his men, four cons, during the war.
1. Chapter 1

引子

一九四五年二月

纽约

移民入境处

在等待入境的长长的队列里，一个身材高挑的贵妇人等得有点儿不耐烦，她抬手理了理她那金黄色如缎子般闪亮的头发，她肩上搭着的貂皮披肩一不小心掉在了地上。这时，一个高个的中年男子上前替她把披肩捡起来披上。

"谢谢！先生。"女人朝那个英俊的黑发男人露出了一个感激的微笑，

"不客气！夫人。"那黑发的男人优雅地微微躬了躬身，

"我的名字是乔万尼。"

"玛丽莲，认识你很高兴，乔万尼。"

"荣幸之至，夫人。您从哪里来？"

"我费了不少的周折才从那个疯子统治的国家出来，而且我发誓此生再也不会回去了, 尽管我是纯种的雅利安人。"玛丽莲说，

"我完全理解。"男人说，

"那么你呢，乔万尼，意大利？"

"是的，自从墨索里尼上台后我就一直在英国流浪。"男人说，

"我们两个人的情形实在是太相似了。"女人说，

"你来美国有什么打算？玛丽莲。"男人问，

"我的前夫是艺术品收藏家，他在德国，瑞士都开有画廊和古董店，在旧金山也有一间，他去世了，我继承了这一切，可惜我对艺术品了解的并不多。"女人说，

"哦，战前我在意大利也经营过古董，收藏艺术品，我想玛丽莲，也许你需要一个合作伙伴？"男人微笑着说道。

一个有着一头金色的卷发，面孔圆圆的姑娘惊慌失措地在闸口张望着，她带着两个很大的包裹，和一个铜制的长柄锅。姑娘在这里已经等了很久了，却始终未见到接她的人，她拖着笨重的行李艰难地朝闸外走，"举目无亲"这个词让眼泪涌上了她的眼底，她低着头，心慌意乱地走着，不小心一下子撞在了一个金发的小个子男人的身上，她的铜制长柄锅掉在了地上，发出了"咣当"的一声响，姑娘弯腰去拾长柄锅，居然一下子哭了出来。

"嘿！你还好吗？"小个子金发男人男人俯身温柔地问，

姑娘摇摇头，没说话，只是更大声地哭起来，

"嘿，别哭了，美人，让我来帮你。"小个子男人拎起了姑娘的行李，

"你要去哪儿？"

"我的朋友...这里...没来！"姑娘带着很浓重的口音磕磕巴巴地说，

"我不知道...哪里...去哪里。"她说着又抽泣起来，

"嘿，别哭了！"小个子男人掏出一块手帕递给女孩，又柔声地说，

"我会帮助你的。你从哪里来？"

"波兰。"

"哦，很远的地方！"男人好奇地看着那个长柄锅，

"你还带着锅出门。"

"我，做饭..."女孩比划着，

"你是个厨娘？"小个子男人拿起长柄锅也比划着，女孩点点头，小个子男人露出了一个大大的微笑，

"好了！我美丽的厨娘，你跟我走吧，我会把你介绍给一个和你一样可爱的姑娘，我的妈妈，怎么样？"小个子男人一边说一边比划着，姑娘起初稍稍犹豫了一下，但她看到小个子男人那双善良的大眼睛，她忽然感觉到他们似曾相识，于是，姑娘点了点头。

"好女孩，保持信念！"（"Keep faith！"）金发的小个子男人说道。

深夜，泽西的一栋公寓的门被敲响了，一个上了年纪，矮胖的秃顶男人打开了门。当他看到门口站着的黑发男人时，他惊愕得不禁张大了嘴，

"卡西诺，你还活着！你回来了！"矮胖的秃顶男人上前将来人紧紧地拥抱住。

"舅舅，我回来了，但不是作为卡西诺回来的，原来的那个卡西诺再也回不来了。"男人说道。

纽约中央公园

夕阳下，一个美丽的棕发女人带着一个姗姗学步的男孩在散步。她没有注意到不远处的一张长凳上有一个用报纸遮住脸的男人，那男人一直在偷偷地看着她和孩子。小男孩突然挣脱了妈妈的手，蹒跚着朝前跑去，女人快步追赶着男孩，

"瑞尼！瑞尼！宝贝！"女人喊道，那长凳上的男人闻声下意识地从长凳上站起身来，

"瑞尼，宝贝，我们该回家了，瑞尼，爸爸正等着我们吃晚餐呢。"女人过去将男孩从地上抱起来，抱在怀里。

长凳上的男人看着远去的女人和孩子，露出了一个少有的微笑。

一九四五年五月底

哈德逊河口的渡轮在水面上划出一道波痕，拖着长音开始鸣笛。

四个男人站在渡轮的窗口，远远地望着那座手擎火炬的巨大雕像。

渡轮驶近那个小岛时，高个的黑发男人拿出了个上面镶了个弹孔的银质烟盒，里面是一块手表和一缕暗金色的头发，四个男人互相交换了一下眼神，然后点点头，高个男人将那个银质烟盒抛向水面，烟盒在水面上跳动了一下不见了。

小个子的金发男人拿出了五个酒杯，他打开了随身带着的那瓶酒，把酒杯挨个斟满后，他自己先端起酒杯来喝了一口，然后说道，

"哦，头儿，这酒真不错啊！"他说着拿起一整杯酒倾倒在水里，

"谢谢你！头儿！"那其余的三个人也跟着他一起举了举酒杯，而后一饮而尽。

他们又把酒杯斟满，然后举起杯说出了他们的祝词，

"生日快乐！高尼夫！"


	2. Chapter 2

一九五四年六月

巴黎 拉丁区

新的一天正在开始。早晨湿漉漉的空气中，弥漫着咖啡和牛角包的浓郁香气。

在先贤祠后面的一条狭窄的，用石板铺成路面的街巷里，古董店的主人打开了店门，他叼着烟斗，站在店门口，悠闲地看着他所熟悉并喜爱的街巷。

"乔万尼，你回来了！你走了好几天，去哪里了？"对面店铺的老板娘走出来看到男人欣喜地问道，

"去了趟加莱。"

"哦，你在加莱有亲戚朋友？"

"是。有个朋友在那儿。"

一个戴着贝雷帽的年轻男人推着自行车朝古董店走来，到了近前，他打量着古董店的门脸和侧身倚门站着的男人，

"马基雅维利先生？"

"是我。"

"我是阿尔培，海雀出版社的编辑。"

"很高兴见到你！"男人说着朝来人伸出了一只手，

"请叫我乔万尼。"

"乔万尼，我们约好的今天来谈您的小说出版的事。"

"是的！我记得我们的约会，关于我的那本《恶棍的战争》，我们进去谈吧。"

阿尔培一边接过主人递过来的咖啡，一边打量着这间古董店。古董店里的店面装潢可以代表主人的品味，这间很小的古董店没有一般古董店的阴暗，陈旧和杂乱，主人的布置独具匠心，似乎每个角落的细节都被照顾到，从店内摆放的家具，到各处陈列的商品，无一不显示出主人高雅不俗的品味。但是阿尔培并不认为这家古董店的生意会有多好，虽然这里距离先贤祠只有不到一公里的距离，但这里并非是来巴黎旅游者们光顾的区域，看来主人的生计并非仅仅依靠这家店铺，这里倒更像是主人的书房和娱乐室。

"谢谢你接受我的邀请到我的店里来。那么，阿尔培，您读过我的那本书了？"主人在客人的对面坐了下来，

"当然，先生，而且读了不只一遍。"阿尔培将咖啡杯放在那张古董桌上，从随身携带的提包里拿出了厚厚的一打稿纸，

"您觉得如何？"主人眯起眼睛看着年轻人，

"我个人很喜欢。您从一个很独特的视角切入，绘声绘色地讲述战争中的冒险故事，特别是人物的塑造，每个人物都个性鲜明，让我觉得好像这个虚拟的故事中的每一个人物都曾真实地存在过。"

"谢谢！"

"您从什么时候起开始动手写这部小说的？"

"构思从战后就开始了，动手写是在五年前，我在巴黎定居之后。"

"写这本书，您用了五年的时间？"

"不，书在前年就完稿了，只是今年才想到要出版。"

"一个英雄带着四个恶棍转战敌后打一场战争，完美的英雄，天才的恶棍，恶棍是英雄，英雄是恶棍，我不敢说这书一定会成为畅销书，但我相信肯定会有很多读者喜欢这样的故事。"

"希望如此！"

"那么，好吧！马基雅维利先生，乔万尼，我的工作是帮助您编辑修改书稿，争取能在今年九月份出版。"

"那好！我们可以开始吗？"作者将自己的座椅拉近了一点儿，

"我会把我对每一处不甚明了的地方和我的修改意见和您进行探讨，"阿尔培说着翻开了那沓手稿。

"那么一开始是十个恶棍。"

"是的！但上飞机出征的只有五个。"

"而最后的佼佼者只有四个。"

Chapter I There were 10, 9, 8...and then,there were 5

第一章

五个恶棍佼佼者

男人将右腿抱在胸前，蜷着身子在地上来回滚动着，他脸上摆出了一个呲牙咧嘴的痛苦神情，嘴里大声地呻吟着，这是跳伞训练中他的第三次落地后受伤，看来这一次他是真的摔得不轻，即使是跑到他的面前朝着他大声吆喝痛骂的中士，也看出来男人的一条腿可能确实是骨折了，中士摆摆手，跑过来两个帮忙训练的士兵，他们从地上把男人架起来，架着他朝训练场地外走，训练场上的人们发出一阵蔑视的哄笑声。

"哈哈！哈哈！太棒了！又一个摔碎了屁股！！"一个肥胖的，满脸冒着油光的大块头幸灾乐祸地说道，

"他哭叫的像个婴儿。"手腕上戴了一个皮质护腕的年轻男人看着被架走的人不屑地摇了摇头，

"嘿，宝贝，你真不应该答应这桩生意，你那身子骨不灵！"一个黑发的男人朝着被架走的男人大喊道，

"可怜的家伙，我们应该有点儿同情心才对。"一个小个子的金发男人是唯一一位流露出同情目光的人，

只有站在一旁的那个高个黑发，长得仪表堂堂的男人没有出声，但他那锐利的双眼分明在一瞬间已经捕捉到了那个被架走的人滑稽地挑了挑眉毛，嘴角上悄悄地绽开的一个狡猾而得意的微笑。男人明白了，他是故意的，他对在牢里和山姆大叔做的交易后悔了，在他们要真的从飞机上往下跳之前，他要找个合理的理由退出，在尝试了三次后，他终于以一条断腿的代价成功了。

高个的黑发男人回头看了一眼塔台，站在上面的年轻军官一直将双臂交叉抱在胸前，目不转睛地注视着一切，这时，那年轻军官的脸上露出了一个无可奈何的表情，他微微摇了摇头，然后下了塔台走了。

他们抵达英格兰后的一个月之内，十个人中的两个因为设法逃跑被抓了回来，送了回去，一个难改一贯的暴力倾向，在格斗训练中大出风头，把一个帮助训练的大兵打得半死，打到了医院里，也把自己打回到了监狱，另一个在射击训练中，枪走火，没伤到别人却穿透了自己的脚掌，而今天的这一个摔断了腿。那年轻的军官手下原本十个人编制的小分队，一下子自然减员只剩下了一半。

Chapter II The Man Who Won The Lottery

第二章

乐透中奖者

高个的年轻中尉将军帽摘下来，露出一头暗金色的短发，他那棱角分明的脸和裸露在外的手腕呈现着与众不同的小麦色，那得归功于北非的骄阳。他把军帽夹在腋下，走进食堂。他习惯性地微微晃动着肩膀，一副老兵无所谓的样子，尽量不去注视周围人投来的目光，但从他那双长腿迈着的有些拖沓的步子里多少可以看出来他有些沮丧。

他取了托盘，端着托盘排着队等着分餐。

"嘿！Garrison,"排在他身后的一个军官拍了拍他的肩膀，

"好久没见！听说你中了头彩！"

"我得说你这情报部的消息不准确。"中尉并没有回头去看说话的人，

"不准吗？我怎么听说你被分配了一伙新兵，一群罪犯。"军官说着哈哈地笑起来，

"这倒是没错！他们确实是罪犯。"

"看样子我们要依靠一群罪犯去赢得战争了。"军官讽刺地说，

"对！不惜一切手段！"（That's right! By all means!)中尉冷冷地说，

那个负责分餐的厨子注意地看了他一眼，把一坨意大利面条倒在他的盘子里，中尉端着餐盘朝餐桌走去，他本想甩掉身后的那个军官，但没想到那人又跟了过来。

"嘿，说说看，那些恶棍是什么来历值得山姆大叔和他们做交易？"

"杀人犯，骗子，偷车贼，抢银行撬保险柜的，毛贼。"军官听了吹了一声口哨，

"我说Garrison,你还真是中了大奖，你打算带着他们潜进希特勒的总理府，去撬希特勒的保险柜？"军官呵呵笑着说，

"也许吧！"中尉干巴巴地回答，然后低头去对付他的意大利面条，军官仍旧不罢休，

"一共分给你几个天才罪犯？"没等中尉回答，另一个上尉就走过来插嘴道，

"你应该问问Garrison他手里还剩下几个罪犯？"

"怎么？不是还没拉他们上前线打仗吗？就已经减员了吗？"

"一半的罪犯还没出发就又回到监狱里去了。"那个上尉说道，

"可惜，白浪费了山姆大叔的机票钱。"中尉没吭声，只是低头吃自己的面条，

"我真想知道一次任务下来会不会只剩下你这一个光杆司令。"上尉用同情的目光看了一眼中尉，

"也许更糟！"军官小声地说，

"嘿，我有个主意，也许我们应该赌一把。"坐在中尉对面的一个军官提议到，

"赌什么？"

"赌Garrison的手下每次执行任务的减员率。"

"这个我要跟！"

"我也要跟！"旁边的人起哄到，中尉觉得没了胃口，他放下叉子，抬起头，

"我看你们这点儿倒和我手下的那几个恶棍相似。"

"我得说那几个罪犯也是赌徒，他们是拿命赌自由。"上尉说，

"他们应该知道自己赢的胜算并不大。"上尉说着瞥了一眼面无表情的中尉，

中尉站起身来，拿起没吃完的餐盘，把一只脚踩在餐椅上，

"我们不都是在拿生命赌博吗？只不过不是为了自己的自由，就是为了别人的自由。"中尉看着那几个军官说，

"好了！先生们，Bon Appétit ! 祝你们胃口好!" 中尉说完，端起餐盘转身就走，

"嘿，Garrison, Good Luck!祝你好运！"

"And you take care! 你自己要小心！背后多长一只眼！"几个军官朝中尉喊道，中尉没回头，只是一边向前走，一边举起右手摆了摆。

塞纳河边，编辑阿尔培在和自己负责编辑的书的作者一起散步，除了《恶棍的战争》这本书外，书的作者乔万尼·马基雅维利先生也引起了阿尔培极大的兴趣。乔万尼是个博学而且非常有趣的人，阿尔培很少碰到过这样的作家，不仅健谈，而且幽默，风趣。

"乔万尼，我很想知道您作为一个古董店的老板，怎么会想起写一本关于战争的故事？"

"是啊，人们也许要问，为什么我笔下的战争是'恶棍的战争'?"

第三章

The Law of Jungle：The Inmates, The Roommates, and The Mates, and The Warden

丛林法则：狱友，室友，战友和头儿

四个年轻的军官围着军官俱乐部的一张桌子坐着在打桥牌，那个有着暗金色短发的中尉微微簇着眉看着手中的牌，三个牌友看着他默默地等待着，他已经思索了半天了。

"嘿！该你了。"他的牌友朝他说道，他仍旧沉浸在自己的思绪里没动。

"嘿！Garrison, 该你了，该你叫牌了。"他的牌友微微提高了点儿声音，被点到的人一怔，似乎从沉思中回过神来，他有些敷衍地随便叫了一张牌，他的牌友有些诧异地望着他，对他的牌友来讲，这的确不像是他的风格。

结果是他们又输了，这已经是他们输掉的第二局了。

"我说Garrison, 你看上去心不在焉的。是不是被哪个英国妞勾走了魂？"他的牌友有点儿不满地把手中的牌扔在桌上。中尉摇摇头，

"没！"他掏出口袋里的烟盒，拿出一支烟点上，夹在嘴角，

"那你是怎么了？出了什么问题？你看上去魂不守舍的。"中尉只是深吸了一口烟，没有回话。

"我想我知道他的烦恼，不幸的是他不是被英国妞缠上了，而是被一帮恶棍套牢了。"

"哦，Garrison, 你惹上什么麻烦上身了？"

"没有什么！"中尉吐出一口烟，烟圈在他面前萦绕着，

"你们不知道，Garrison中了大奖，分到了几个罪犯作下属。"

"这是真的吗？"

"是！"

"那些当官的大概脑子进了水，开始雇佣恶棍去打仗了。"

"那你就欣然接受，全员照收了？Garrison？"

"他能有什么其他的选择吗？"

"噢，这个，你们知道的，Garrison和命令之间只有执行两字。"

中尉只是默默地抽着烟一言不发，他的心思早已不在这里。

他对面的牌友开始重新洗牌，他将牌喜好，开始发牌，

"不了！我得走了，中尉掐灭了手中的香烟站起身来，

"嘿，伙计，你当真吗？这就不玩了？"

"今天不玩啦！下次吧！"中尉拿起搭在椅背上的外套穿上，

"好了！Garrison,今天是周末，又没有一个可人儿在等着你，为什么急着回驻地，来吧，再玩一局，总要把败局扭转过来再走。"

"不啦！我要回去了。再说今天我的手气也不好。"

"不是你的手气不好，是你的心思一整晚上都不在牌桌上。怎么了？Garrison，你不会把自己当成那些罪犯的狱卒兼保姆吧。他们有人看守，你就是打几圈牌他们也跑不了。"

"对不起！我真得走了？"中尉说着离开了。他没有看到他的三个牌友朝着他的后背直摇头。

中尉驾驶着吉普车行驶在乡村的路上。天色已晚，路上的车辆很少，他把车开得飞快。一路上，他忍不住在心里自嘲。他在牌桌上还从来没有像今晚这么差的表现，难怪他的搭档不高兴。他觉得自己似乎像是一个将几个淘气的孩子丢在家里，独自一个人跑出来玩的妈妈，整个晚上都一直放心不下，怕调皮捣蛋的孩子们会趁自己不在时闹翻天，惹出什么祸来，所以急于赶回家查看。

他的牌友说的没错，他被几个罪犯套牢了。如果说他和他那几个罪犯有高度认同的一点，那就是自己更像是一个看守长，而不是一个军官。几天前，他无意中听到了小毛贼和保险柜大盗之间的谈话，谈话中他们用到了一个称呼"头儿"，也就是"典狱长"，提到这个代号时，他正巧从他们两人的身边经过，即使他们没有一起向他瞥那一眼，他也可以断定那个"头儿"是用来称呼他的。他曾偷笑，因为从心里讲，他倒是觉得自己被冠以的这个称号满贴切的，而且他觉得这个称号的确不错，即使他永远也不会让他们知道，他自己从心里很喜欢这个叫法。

但对于新的任命，他的确没有选择，他既无权选择任务，也无权选择自己的人，但他绝不是一个被动接受委派的人，他知道自己这项使命的成功与否，很大程度上取决于自己对那几名罪犯的掌控。目前，他和那几名罪犯还处于双方互相观察互相试探的过程中。中尉已经将他们每个人的档案都熟读了几遍，他试图从中找出文字中没能写明的东西。从他们出狱，到英格兰接受训练的一个月以来，他一直和他们保持着不近不远的距离，训练也是由军士长带领，他自己在一边观察。中尉知道那几个罪犯也在一直偷偷地观察着他的一举一动，甚至希望能在训练场上和他一试输赢，但他不会给他们那样的机会，让他们对自己有太多的了解，只有在关键的时刻，他才会亮出自己的底牌，对于行走于江湖上的罪犯，更要如此。

在这个周末的夜晚，那几个出了牢笼，又被禁锢在军营里的恶棍，显然会像笼中的困兽，不知会如何宣泄他们过剩的精力，想到这儿，中尉猛地踩了脚油门。


	3. Chapter 3

自从到了英格兰，那五个恶棍便被安排住进了兵营里一间由营房改造成的特殊囚室里，这五个人从而被迫成为了真正的狱友。但实际上同甘苦共患难的友情却在他们之间根本不存在。五个恶棍彼此都知道对方在江湖上的名气，但私下里却相互看不起，不信任。他们极不享受新狱友的陪伴。他们每个人都认为自己是江湖上的佼佼者，所以当五个"佼佼者"被关到一个笼子里时，一场明争暗斗是难免的。

作为五个恶棍中年龄最大，在狱中称王称霸的名声最响的灰勒想当然地认为自己是五个人中当之无愧的"老大"，但他没想到的是从住进兵营的号子里，他的尊严就被同屋的室友挑衅。肥胖臃肿的灰勒一旦睡熟了就会鼾声如雷，他那酣畅淋漓，跌宕起伏的鼾声吵得同屋的那四个人无法入睡。终于有一天，灰勒睡着睡着被憋醒了，他发觉自己呼吸不畅的原因是因为口鼻处被搭上了一只自己穿过的臭袜子。他扯下袜子挨个打量着同屋那四个装睡的人，想发泄一下，但却不知道从何下手，他不知道是哪个人做的案，也许四个人都有份。灰勒决定把这口窝囊气吞到肚子里，但以后一定要找机会报复一下。

"臭袜子事件"后，灰勒一直在寻找机会整治恶作剧的人，但机会并不容易找。表面上，五个人保持着一定的距离，甚至遵守着江湖上的礼节和客套，特别是在士兵的严密监视下，五个人对那些士兵看守的同仇敌忾也使得他们五个人之间一直相安无事。

但灰勒天生不是省油的灯，他要挽回自己的尊严，甚至一心想在五个人中奠定自己"老大"的地位。他想出手，用他以前在牢里惯用的手段来制服自己的新狱友，给那四个室友点儿颜色看看。

但灰勒并不笨，他还善于审时度势，观察和分析对手。在下手强势征服之前，他认真地评估了其他四个人的实力，那个最年轻的印第安人，他绝对不想去招惹，那印第安人是个不要命的杀人犯，灰勒不肯定自己出手的速度能快过印第安人的刀子。其他四个人中最年长的那位诈骗犯是凭智商吃饭的，他的心计即使是他们四个人加起来也难以跟骗子抗衡，他见多识广，狡猾，擅长伪装，喜怒不形于色。在江湖上，他凭借着个人魅力，迷惑了不少有钱的女人，也笼络了不少有势的男人，编织了自己的从上流社会到下九流的层层关系网，这种人灰勒是不会去冒犯的。专撬保险柜的人是给大家族跑腿的，冒犯了他，等于冒犯了他的家族，何况那家伙除了撬保险柜外，还是个专门的打手。

显而易见的，四个人中的软柿子就是那个英国佬小毛贼高尼夫。个子矮小的毛贼高尼夫手脚灵活，神不知鬼不觉地摸走别人的腰包是他的绝活，但他身材单薄，论耍胳膊根打架，高尼夫绝对不是任何人的对手。灰勒看准了下手的目标，一直等待着机会的到来，他可以杀鸡给猴看。这个周末的晚上，他终于找到了一个挑衅的机会。

小毛贼高尼夫喜欢伺机展露一下自己的绝活，他还喜欢炫耀自己得手的所有战利品，晚餐过后，他就开始得意洋洋地在四个室友面前变戏法般地拿出一包香烟来，并且大模大样地抽出一根点上别在嘴角上。那包烟显然是他在白天训练时从某个陪练的士兵身上摸到的。灰勒见状朝他做了个手势，高尼夫心甘情愿地递了一支烟给他，令他没想到的是灰勒一伸手将一整包烟都抢了过来，高尼夫急了，凑身过去要抢回来，灰勒猛地一伸手，将高尼夫推了个趔趄，高尼夫倒退了好几步才稳住身子，他回头看了看其他的几个室友，那三个人却全都假装没看见。

"灰勒！还给我！"高尼夫叫到，

"来呀！小子，只要你能从我手里抢走，烟就是你的！"灰勒摇摇手中的烟，咧开大嘴狂笑着说，

高尼夫扑了上去，不仅为那一包香烟，也为自己在几个室友跟前的面子。

灰勒一只手举着香烟高高扬起，一只手突然攥成拳头朝着扑过来的高尼夫当胸就是一拳，这一拳力度极大，高尼夫被打得措手不及，一仰身朝后倒了下去，屋里的几个人一声不吭地冷眼旁观着，他们不想参与，也没有任何立场可以选择，他们从没有忘记存在于狱友之间的丛林法则，强者为王。高尼夫求助地看着那几个室友，看他们的反应，高尼夫知道没有人会为他出头讨个公道，但他不能就此认输，因为如果他现在服软认怂的话，就意味着他永远要被灰勒欺负。高尼夫从地上爬起来又冲了上去，灰勒扔掉了手里的香烟，他一把揪住了高尼夫的衣领子，另一只拳头高高举起。

"灰勒！"一声怒吼传来，中尉站在推开的房门前，

灰勒闻声回头，他悻悻地放下了拳头。

中尉将房门随手用力摔上，朝他们走过来，他走到灰勒面前停下来，

"你在干什么？灰勒？"中尉直视着灰勒问，灰勒松开了高尼夫的衣领，将小毛贼朝后猛地一搡，

"中尉，我在给这个小毛贼一个教训。"

"噢，谁给你的权力去教训他？"中尉质问道，

"他，这小毛贼偷了别人的香烟。"灰勒转身拾起地上的香烟，将赃物扔给中尉，中尉在空中抓住了香烟，看了一眼，然后微微侧转身，将香烟丢给了还坐在地上的高尼夫，高尼夫一把抓住香烟，嘴角绽出一个笑容。

"我想这小毛贼应该得到惩罚，中尉。"灰勒辩解着说，

"是吗？但这不由你决定！灰勒！"中尉眯起眼瞧着灰勒，

"你不要忘记了，灰勒，你在这里和其他人一样，只是一个争取假释的犯人。"灰勒不服气地梗了梗脖子，

"我想你应该明白这点，对吗？灰勒。"中尉目光炯炯地逼问道，

"当然！"灰勒嘟囔着，他虽然这样敷衍着，但仍旧用不屑的眼光瞥着年轻的中尉，早晚他要让这个童子军娃娃知道他的厉害。

"你们五个人都一样，没有谁比别人更特殊。"中尉在屋子里踱着步子，挨个审视着那几个恶棍。他回来的途中下起了雨，中尉脱下淋湿了外套，扔在椅背上，他身上的军衬衫也洇湿了，紧紧地贴在他的身上，勾勒出他的肩胛骨和挺起的胸膛。

"而且，更没有谁有权力用拳头教训别人，如果有谁胆敢这样做，那么立刻会被送回到监狱里。懂吗？"

五个人都低下了头，没人回答。

"好了！从现在开始，你们即是狱友，又是室友，而且将是战友，你们只有抱成一团，互相关照，才可能在战争中活下来，活到你们保释的那一天。"

"是！头儿！（Warden) 我是说中尉，你说的没错！"高尼夫从地上爬起来点头哈腰地说。

阿尔培伴着书的作者沿着塞纳河边走了很久，几周以来，阿尔培已经熟悉了古玩店主人习惯的散步方式，他总是沿着堤岸从容地走，时不时会停下来，在那些由旧木箱子组成的出售旧书刊杂志的货摊前停留一下，翻翻旧杂志，旧书籍，有时还会买上一两本旧书。

阿尔培觉得古玩店主人的身上散发着一种迷人的神秘气质，就像他经营的古玩一样，在岁月的打磨下，有了很多的沉淀，呈现着一种厚重的风韵，无论是他的文章还是他这个人，阿尔培都觉得值得自己反复研究推敲，只是书的作者并不像他的书一样易读好懂，他虽然方方面面都表现得彬彬有礼，让人感到舒服亲切，但他却是一个让人捉摸不透的人，在他那温文尔雅的举止后面，似乎总掩藏着些不为世人所知道的秘密。那些秘密究竟是什么，阿尔培难以探知，但阿尔培喜欢他，觉得自己深深地被他吸引住了。

"乔万尼，按照你书中的设定，中尉并不是主动请缨来做几个恶棍的典狱长的？因为中尉从一开始并没有对这个任命表现出太大的热情，他只是在刻板地执行命令而已，我在想这样的铺垫是否会和以后的故事情节衔接的有些不太吻合？"阿尔培有些天真地问，

"职业军人的前途是在战场上与敌人正面厮杀，立功升迁。我想中尉和其他职业军人一样对自己前途的设想没有什么不同。作为一个西点毕业的高材生，在人类历史上最大的一次战争中成为'典狱长'当然不能算作他仕途上的里程碑，但中尉只是一个下级军官，对于特殊任命，除了服从，他并没有选择的余地。他的语言能力无疑是他'中大奖'的主要原因，但是中尉最终发现他找到了他在战争中的最佳位置，拥有了最佳伙伴，而且，他不得不承认自己实际上非常享受和恶棍们一起进行的历险。"

"因为这些历险是真正男儿的游戏！"

"正是如此，这战争对他们来说是勇敢者的游戏，他们乐在其中。"

"灰勒注定不属于这个群体。所以，灰勒的'杀鸡给猴'看，终于在'兵不厌诈'这一章里演变成了头儿的杀鸡给猴看？"

"是的！灰勒给了中尉一个显示身手的机会。开始那几个在江湖上名声显赫的恶棍对这个西点小子是看不起的，才有了他们在飞机上亮刀子，自开手铐，喊中尉为空姐的种种言行作为他们对兵娃娃的示威和嘲弄。歹徒之间确立'老大'地位的游戏规则其实更为简单公平，那就是武力胜出者为'头儿'。"

"所以'头儿'的地位在中尉与灰勒的交手之后才真正确定。你知道，乔万尼，我很喜欢你写的这章，尤其是关于那场较量的动作描写：中尉慢慢摘下手套，立起身，平静地告诉灰勒不会让他跑掉，然后不紧不慢地脱下军服，和灰勒周旋，到他挥拳打掉刀子，只手锁住灰勒的咽喉，展示给那几个恶棍看，中尉挺身站立，白衬衫敞开几粒纽扣，厉声斥责，出手不凡地飞刀...这才是中尉真正的出场英姿。"

"是啊！那情景的确令人难忘！"乔万尼幽幽地说，

"令人难忘？乔万尼，你说这话时好像你就在现场。"阿尔培笑到，

"我只是...，我...我想作者都是这样，有时入戏太深，好像生活在自己描述的场景里，我这样说是不是太自我陶醉了？"乔万尼成功地把话题扯开了，

"哪里！你这章确实写的栩栩如生。"

"谢谢！"这一次乔万尼没有掩饰他的得意。

"你知道，乔万尼，那天我和一个迷恋东方哲学的朋友一起吃饭，他和我讲起了中国的"五行"，"

"五行？金，木，水，火，土？"乔万尼问，

"天哪！看来没有你不知道的事情。"

"我只是略知一点儿毛皮而已。"

"如果我用'五行'来定位《恶棍的战争》中的五个人的话，那么我认为中尉是'金'，不是因为他有暗金色的头发，和他接近完美的人格，而是因为他坚强如钢铁；而戏子是'木'，可以将自己雕琢成各种的样式；"

"哦，那他是什么样的木呢？"乔万尼饶有兴趣地问，

"我想是香樟木吧，因为他气质优雅，又有丰富的内涵。"阿尔培说，乔万尼满意地点点头，

"那么其他的人呢？"

"高尼夫是'水'，因为四个恶棍中，他是最柔情的一个，爱妈妈，天性乖巧，有同情心；卡西诺是当之无愧的'火'，奔放的性格，沾火就着的脾气；而酋长是'土'，他的一切才能都来源于他原生的土地，但他却不是一般的泥土，而是土地上坚硬沉默的岩石。"

"我喜欢你的比喻，阿尔培，你的比喻恰当极了！"乔万尼·马基雅维利说道。


	4. Chapter 4

巴黎的初夏。这天的天气晴好，碧蓝的天空中低低地缀着几朵白色凸起的云朵，"双叟咖啡馆"里外都坐满了人。阿尔培和乔万尼在咖啡馆外面对着圣日耳曼教堂，这座巴黎最古老的教堂之一的一张小咖啡桌上坐下来，乔万尼调整着他那一双长腿，以便在拥挤狭小的空间里找到舒适一点的摆放位置。

"你知道，阿尔培，我还是第一次来这个大名鼎鼎的咖啡馆。"乔万尼说着，用他那犀利的目光打量着"双叟咖啡馆"内外的布置和形形色色的客人。

"真的吗？难以置信！你在巴黎居住了这么多年居然没有来过这里喝杯咖啡？"阿尔培说，

"确实没有来过！因为我不是作家，只是一个摆弄着古玩顺便讲故事的人。"乔万尼说，

"好吧！我承认我经常来这里，和作者见面商讨文稿，这多少有点儿附庸风雅之嫌。"阿尔培笑着说。

两个年轻美丽的巴黎女孩从他们面前经过，随着她们飘过的是一股"巴黎之夜"的香水气息，同时两个女孩子不约而同地朝着英俊的阿尔培抛出了她们青睐的目光，阿尔培对此非常享受，他心领神会地对着两个女孩报以微笑，这一切都没有躲过乔万尼的双眼。

"街边掠过的幽香，伞下飘逸的裙裾，Voilà Paris!（这就是巴黎！）"乔万尼看着阿尔培打趣地说，

阿尔培有些尴尬地低下头，他拿起小巧的咖啡杯抿了一口，然后试图扭转话题，

"乔万尼，关于《恶棍的战争》，有一点我有些看法，这的确是一本男人的书，男人的历险，勇敢者的游戏，但是我似乎觉得这书里缺少了点儿什么。"

"是因为没有女人？"乔万尼替他说了出来，

"我知道战争让女人走开，但是这五个血气方刚的好汉也好，恶棍也好，难道就没有什么儿女情长的故事吗？"

"儿女情长？这倒更像是和平时代的产物。在残酷的战争时期，儿女情长就像女人的丝袜一样短缺和易破。"

"像女人的丝袜？"阿尔培像是被冒犯了一样皱起了眉头，这是第一次他不能赞同乔万尼的观点。乔万尼笑了，

"我知道这种比喻有点儿不太妥当。"

"岂止是有点儿，简直是非常不合适!"阿尔培不快地说，乔万尼看着阿尔培生气的脸点点头，

"我不是说儿女情长这种事像女人的丝袜的价值和用途一样，而是说在战争期间，对于那些没有成家立业的人来说，找到相爱的人并且维持一段长久的恋情并不容易，更何况一方是在战场上出生入死的人。"

"但就像高尼夫希望战后能娶一个美丽的厨娘一样，他们都渴望拥有自己所爱的女人，不是吗？"

"当然，即使是我们坚强如钢铁的中尉心中也会有一个'明眸如闪亮的星星，红唇如樱桃般鲜润'的女人。"

"但你的书中并没有任何与爱情有关的描写。"

"怎么，难道你认为我如果在《恶棍的战争》中加入爱情的元素就会大卖特卖，成为畅销书吗？"

"这个，我想至少会有帮助，尤其是能博得女性读者的喜爱。你唯一书中所提到的酋长的爱情还是他爱的女人离他而去，和别人生活在一起。"

"所以我才会说儿女情长如同女人的丝袜一样不牢固。"

"可按照你对他们外貌的描述，他们应该是很讨女孩子喜欢的。"

"这个我不否认。可惜的是他们在英格兰整天打交道的是军士长，在敌后与之周旋的是德国鬼子，遇到可心人儿的机会实在是太少了。当然，如果因伤住院的话还可以遇到几个女护士，可因伤住进医院的只有中尉和酋长，卡西诺有过一次机会，但医院里的那些英国女护士大多已经被英国皇家空军的军官包揽了。而且，我们的中尉太过严肃，他不喜欢医院，最不喜欢的就是作病号，他不像是能耗在医院里勾搭女护士的人。而酋长，他的心早已有所属了。"

"的确，在你的故事里，他们似乎就没遇到过什么女人，打过交道，留下印象的也只有两个女人：见习修女特瑞莎和'公爵夫人'。"

"只有其中之一和他们有过两次交集。"

"两次交集？我记得在你的书里这两个人都只出场了一次。"

"那是因为这段没有出现在书里。"

"你没有写？"

"不，我的意思是我曾经写了，但是又删掉了。"乔万尼掩饰到，

"是哪一个？特蕾莎修女吗？戏子曾经表示过战后要和她搭档。"

"不，不是特蕾莎修女。是'公爵夫人'。"

"聪明绝顶的女人！'公爵夫人'让他们遭遇了前所未有的'滑铁卢'，劫走了钱财和上了年纪未婚夫去了瑞士定居。"阿尔培说，

"没错！一个绝对不同凡响的女人！"乔万尼笑了笑，

"可你为什么把这段删掉了？"阿尔培不解地问，乔万尼耸耸肩，

"你要感兴趣的话，我可以讲给你听，不过故事很长。"

"听你讲故事我有的是时间。"阿尔培兴致勃勃地向前凑了凑身子，

"可我们今天不是要讨论书中的第五章吗？"

"不急，我想听听你删掉的这部分。"

"好吧！这个故事本来应该出现在书里的第三十二章。"

"那是在"战争钻石"后面的一章，对吗？"

"是的。你应该还记得那章的结尾？"

"那四个恶棍在德瑞边境的湖区追上了劫持中尉做人质的德国间谍米勒，救下了受了伤的中尉，拿回了钻石。"

"那几个恶棍带着受伤的中尉又重新回到了瑞士，这故事就是紧接在那里展开的。"乔万尼陷入了回忆。

Chapter IV. Surgeon,Diamonds, Money and The Duchess

原第三十二章. 医生，钻石，金钱和公爵夫人 （删除）'

湖面上，小毛贼轻巧地纵身一跃，从德国巡逻艇上跳到小船上，他一边捡起掉在船舱中的钻石一边朝着躺在船帮里的中尉高声问道，

"嘿！头儿，你还好吗？"

"我想还好。"中尉手捂着流血的肩头，朝小贼露出一个有些疲惫，但又释然的微笑，

"让我们离开这里吧！"

"掩护我！"小毛贼高叫着驾驶着小船飞快地调转了船头，小船和巡逻艇一前一后地驶离了湖心。

两艘船从湖中快速驶回了瑞士岸边。

两艘船刚一靠岸，卡西诺就从巡逻艇上窜到小船上，他看了一眼肩头已经被被鲜血糊满的中尉，微微皱了皱眉头，但却什么也没有说，他和高尼夫对视了一眼，两人一左一右，一起将中尉从船舱里拉起来，卡西诺掏出他那个细钢丝三转两转将中尉手上的手铐打开，中尉揉了揉手腕，看了卡西诺一眼，

"谢谢！"

小贼从船上拾起那袋钻石递给中尉，中尉接过来揣进了怀里。他看了一眼船上躺着的那个死去的德国人，朝高尼夫和卡西诺一摆头，

"把他扔到湖里，然后我们走。"

中尉说完，抬腿要从船上迈向岸边，却觉得腿脚有些疲软，他突然身子一晃，被卡西诺一把抓住，中尉摇了摇头，试图甩掉因为失血而产生的晕眩感觉，他默默地站了几秒钟，然后，他推开了卡西诺搀扶着他的手臂，自己迈步走上了湖岸。

卡西诺和高尼夫两个人拽着死去的德国人的尸体将他抛入湖中，然后跳上岸。

岸上，五个人汇合了。酋长和戏子朝着中尉围过来，酋长将手里的那块手表交还给中尉，

"你怎么样？"

戏子看着脸色惨白，额头上挂满了汗珠的中尉问，中尉将手表戴上，看了一眼。

"还好！我们走吧！"

他们穿过树林，顺着原路返回，找到了他们停放的车子。五个人钻进了车里，酋长坐到了驾驶的位置上回头看着中尉，

"现在我们去哪儿？"

"我们去苏黎世，然后从那里回英国。"中尉说着，他从怀里掏出了两张地图递给酋长，那地图上赫然地印上了他的几个血手印，酋长抬眼看了中尉一眼，皱着眉头把地图接过去。

"到了苏黎世，我们先到地图上标明的苏黎世火车站后面的小斜街上的安全屋，然后我们从苏黎世坐飞机回伦敦。"中尉喘息着说，声音里透露着虚弱和疲惫。酋长只是点了点头，就发动了汽车。

中尉将头靠在椅背上舒了口气，然后阖上了眼睛。

酋长和卡西诺轮流驾驶着汽车，他们把车开得飞快，一路上，中尉一直在座位上静静地睡着，其他的四个人谁都没有说话，几个小时后，他们到达了苏黎世，找到了位于火车站后面的小街上的安全屋。

卡西诺把车停下来，酋长先下了车，他警惕地巡视着街道的四周。

戏子轻轻拍了拍坐在他身边的中尉，

"头儿，我们到了。"令他惊异的是中尉没有睁开眼，他动也没动地没有任何反应，一种恐惧感攫住了戏子的心。

"嘿！头儿，醒醒，我们到了。"中尉仍旧脸色惨白，双目紧闭地靠在车座上一动不动，他显然不是睡着了，而是不知什么时候失去了知觉。戏子伸手去触摸了一下中尉脖颈上的脉搏，当他的指尖上感觉到了中尉脉搏微弱的跳动时，他微微地松了一口气。

"他昏过去了！快！"戏子说道。

还坐在车上的卡西诺和高尼夫慌慌张张地跳下车，他们帮着戏子连拖带拉地把中尉从车里抬了出来。

安全屋中，四个人紧张地看着请来的医生在还处在昏迷状态中的中尉的身上忙活着。戏子心里懊悔不已。他以为中尉的伤只是像上次他们救德国将军做障眼法吸引德国人火力的那一次一样，并不是非常严重，而且从沙夫豪森到苏黎世的一路上，中尉一直很安静地睡着，他也没做多想，等到他们到达安全屋，他们脱下中尉穿着的染满鲜血的西装，剪开他的衬衣后，他们才看到了那个有点儿骇人的伤口。因为开枪的距离很近，子弹的冲击力要比上次大得多，而且子弹卡在了身体里面没有穿出来。但即使是他们在博登湖区时就发现了这枪伤的严重性，也没有任何办法，因为他们去银行撬保险柜时没有随身携带任何急救药品，什么都做不了。

医生清理了创口，给中尉注射了止血针和抗感染的药剂。中尉仍旧没有任何苏醒的迹象。

"怎么样？医生。"戏子问道，

"他失血过多，而且子弹还留在身体里面，目前为止，我所能做的也只能是帮他止血，给他些抗感染的药。"

"谢谢你！医生，我们得赶紧带他走，送他回家治疗。"

"照目前他的状况，他不能乘飞机，"医生意味深长地看了戏子一眼，

"如果你的朋友今后还想用他的右臂的话，那么他必须马上进医院，输血，并接受手术治疗，而且越快越好。"

"当然！你有什么好点儿的医院可以推荐吗？"

医生坐到书桌前，掏出处方签在上面写着，写完他站起身来把处方签交给戏子。

"我们瑞士有全球最好的外科医生。这是苏黎世几家治疗创伤比较好的医院。"

"谢谢！"

"只是，这个你们也许知道，瑞士医院的医疗费价格不菲，尤其是手术治疗费。"

"钱不是问题，医生，我们希望我们的朋友得到最好的治疗。顺便问一下，手术费用大概需要多少钱？"戏子问，

医生说出来一个数字，四个人吓了一跳。

"这么多？！这简直是敲诈！"高尼夫叫到，戏子用目光制止了他，

"是啊！"医生点点头，

"瑞士的医疗费就是高得惊人，不过医疗水平也是一流的。希望你们能赶快凑足钱。我恐怕你们的朋友的伤经不起太久的耽搁。"

送走了医生，四个人坐了下来。

"我们送他去哪家医院？"酋长问，

"我们得赶快，不是吗？我就怕头儿撑不了太久。"高尼夫说，

"可我们没有那么多钱。"戏子叹了一口气说，

"没有那么多钱？什么叫我们没有钱？你在说些什么？"卡西诺皱着眉头问，

"是啊！我们怎么会没有钱？"高尼夫说道，

"我们就是没有那么多钱，请个医生的钱还有，但我们拿不出手术费需要的那么多现金。"戏子说，

"简直是笑话！我们手里有那么多的钻石，把整个医院都包下来也足够了。"卡西诺说，

"是啊！只要拿出两三颗钻石来卖了，手术费就不愁了。"高尼夫说，

"我们就是为钻石来的。如果拿出钻石卖了，即使治好了头儿的伤，他知道后也会想杀了我们。"戏子说，

"那么多钻石，拿出几颗来他不会知道的。"高尼夫说，

"不会吗？你怎么那么肯定？"酋长斜了高尼夫一眼，

"可话说回来，我们在这里人生地不熟，拿着钻石满大街跑去找买主卖，肯定会给我们自己招来麻烦。"戏子说，

"不是还有用来买钻石的支票吗？"卡西诺说，

"那需要中尉的签名。谁会仿造他的签名签支票呢？就算他醒着，你们觉得他自己会签吗？"戏子说。

"我们也不可能去找美国使领馆，因为我们没有任何可以证明身份的文件。"

"找使领馆？哼！如果我们出事被抓了，恐怕没有人会承认我们是美国公民。"卡西诺说，

"那，也许我可以到有钱人常去的街上逛逛，溜达几圈。"高尼夫跃跃欲试到，

"可是，傻瓜，没有人会带着那么多现金在街上散步，尤其是瑞士人。"卡西诺翻了高尼夫一眼，

"那怎么办？难道我们就一点儿办法都没有？"酋长说，

"办法吗？有倒是有，不过不是什么容易的办法。"戏子说，

"什么办法？"

"这里是瑞士，苏黎世，银行到处都是。"戏子说，

"你是说我们再去抢一家银行？"高尼夫问，

"或者去柜台抢，或者再去金库撬保险柜。你们有意见吗？"戏子看着几个人问，

"意见？宝贝，这还用说吗？当我们缺钱的时候这是我们唯一的也是一贯的做法。"卡西诺说。

"那好！就这么定了！"戏子说，

"我和卡西诺先去几家银行看看摸摸底，酋长，高尼夫，你们呆在这儿守着头儿。"


	5. Chapter 5

戏子和卡西诺接连去了两家银行摸底，看了这两家银行的保安状况后，他们不得不承认无论是进去到柜台抢，还是去金库撬保险柜都不会是容易的事，他们既缺少作案工具，也没有银行建筑的蓝图。他们走在路上，打算再去看一家。

"我说伙计，我看这事有点儿悬。"卡西诺说，

"我知道。"戏子回答道，

"弄不好，我们只好进去硬抢。"

"除非我们有一笔以前的赌债要敛。"戏子两眼直盯着街对面说道，

卡西诺顺着戏子的目光望过去，街对面一溜商店的橱窗前的便道上，有一个手里拎着几个购物袋的风姿绰约的金发女郎，那女人踩着高跟鞋，扭动着窈窕的肢体轻盈地走着，姿态显得优雅而高傲，但看上去多少有些做作，显得有几分装腔作势。

卡西诺吹了一声口哨，

"哈哈！公爵夫人！这世界真是太小了！"

戏子朝卡西诺使了个眼色，然后笑眯眯地穿过马路，朝着金发女郎迎了上去。

"佛朗西斯卡，我亲爱的妻子，终于找到你了！你想我了吗？"戏子一边虚张声势地说着，一边不由分说地抓住女人的一只手放到唇边吻了一下。

"来，让我来替您拿东西，公爵夫人，"卡西诺一把抢过了女人手里拎着的几个购物袋，他假装谦卑，夸张地一躬身，同时从牙缝中将每句话一个字一个字地挤出来，

"为您效劳简直是我求之不得的荣幸！公爵夫人！"

安全屋里，酋长玩弄着手里的刀翘着一条腿坐在客厅的窗台上。卧室里，高尼夫在中尉床前的一把椅子上乖乖地坐着，他把两手交叉夹在膝盖中间，静静地注视着床上的人。突然，高尼夫发现床上躺着的人的眼睑在微微颤动，他放在床边的手似乎也轻轻地抖动了一下，高尼夫伸长了脖子注视着他，受伤的人似乎在努力地挣扎着将沉重的眼皮抬起来。终于床上的人睁开了双眼，但又被透过窗子射进室内的白花花的光线晃得不适应，他又重新将眼睛合上，过了大约一分钟，他才又重新地睁开双眼。

"头儿！"高尼夫兴奋地喊了一声，

"嘿！小酋，头儿醒了！"酋长闻声走了进来。

"头儿，你感觉怎么样？"

床上的人终于睁大了眼睛，他打量着面前的两个人，又用目光扫视着四周，

"哪儿？我们...这是在哪儿？"他声音暗哑断断续续地问道，

"在苏黎世，我们在苏黎世的安全屋。"

"多久...在这里多久了？"

高尼夫和酋长交换了一下眼神，

"我们，我们刚到这里。"这是高尼夫的一个谎言，但床上的人不仅丧失了时间的概念，也虚弱得难以辨别答案的真伪，他又用目光在屋里搜寻着，

"戏子...卡西诺...他们...他们在哪儿？"他继续吃力地问道，

"他们出去了。"高尼夫说，

"哪儿...他们...去哪里了?"

"他们去联系返程的飞机去了。"酋长没有想到自己也轻易地撒了一个谎，他欣慰地看到受伤的人满意地点了点头，

"钻石...钻石呢？"中尉喘息了一下，又接着问，

"在这里！"高尼夫说着将那个装着钻石的小口袋拿到中尉的面前，

"瞧，头儿，在这儿，一颗都不少，我发誓！"高尼夫说，

中尉疲惫地微笑了一下，

"我...我相信你。"

酋长端来了一杯牛奶，

"头儿。"

受伤的人显然想起身，但他刚一微微从枕头上抬起头就一阵晕眩，只好又将头落了回去。高尼夫坐到了他的床头，他将中尉的上半身扶起来靠在自己身上，受伤的人因为这动作扯痛了伤口咬紧了牙关，紧紧皱了皱眉头，酋长将牛奶杯递到中尉没受伤的左手，让他自己拿着，但酋长的手却没有离开，而是托着中尉拿杯子的手，他们看着受伤的人将杯中的牛奶喝完，酋长取走了杯子，高尼夫托着中尉把他轻轻放回到枕头上。

"你再睡会儿吧，头儿。"

"谢谢！"受伤的人喃喃着，又闭上眼重新陷入到昏睡中。

酋长和高尼夫两人轻手轻脚地从卧室出来，并关上了门。他们刚刚各自在客厅里坐下，就听见有人敲门，酋长一下子蹿起来扑到了门边。

"嘿，你们都穿戴整齐吗？"（"Hey! Are you decent?"）卡西诺的声音从门外传来，

"什么？这是什么暗号吗？"("What do you mean? Is it some sort of code or something?")酋长没好气地反问道，

"我是问高尼夫穿着裤子了吗？"卡西诺说，

"为什么这样问？"("Why?")

"因为有女士上门。"戏子回答。

酋长打开了门，夹在戏子和卡西诺之间的是有着一头金发和一双大大的顾盼生辉的凤眼的妩媚的女人，

"这是谁？你们找来的应召女郎吗？"酋长惊讶之中，冷冷地问，

"酋长，见过凯瑟琳·伊丽莎白·罗恩。"戏子说，

"嘿，小酋，尊重，女士面前要有点风度好吗！"高尼夫责怪道，他简直不能相信自己的眼睛，

"公爵夫人，好久没见，你还好吗？"小毛贼殷勤备至地问，

"噢，我知道了，这就是上次把你们骗得人仰马翻的女骗子。"酋长说，

"你们怎么把她带到这儿来了？还嫌上次吃亏吃的不够？"

"我们和公爵夫人过去有笔旧账，她还曾经邀请我们来瑞士玩。"戏子说，

"我是说战后，小伙子们，战后你们有空可以来瑞士玩。"

"可是我们等不到战后了，因为我们真的很想念你，公爵夫人，对吗？高尼夫？"戏子说，

"哦，是的！你，你还戴着我送给你的项链。"高尼夫有点受宠若惊地说，

"因为这项链很美，我很喜欢。"公爵夫人抚摸着那条珍珠项链说，

"你的那个老未婚夫，你把他甩啦？"高尼夫问，

"你是说贝尔纳多，噢，他是个再好不过的丈夫了。"

"你居然嫁给了他？"

"嗯嗯！"

"好了！"戏子打断了高尼夫和公爵夫人的寒暄，

"公爵夫人现在是我们的金主，或者说我们是公爵夫人的债主。我想你那个再好不过的丈夫贝尔纳多肯定愿意出大价钱让他妻子回家和他团聚的。"

"哦，这个你们知道的，我可不喜欢做人质。而且贝尔纳多不在这里，他在美国，他去了拉斯维加斯，欧洲生意不好做，他去那里考察一下，打算去美国发展生意。"公爵夫人没有丝毫的惊慌，沉着地说

"你撒谎！"卡西诺喊道，公爵夫人走到桌前找了张纸，拿起笔来写下了一串数字，

"这是贝尔纳多在拉斯维加斯住的酒店的电话，你们可以打给他。"戏子接了过来看了看。

公爵夫人在屋子里不紧不慢地踱着步子，打量着四周。

"那个英俊的中尉哪里去了？还是你们把他甩了？"

"这不干你的事！"酋长说道，

"我听说在巴塞尔发生了一起重大的银行抢劫案，抢劫犯盗窃了防守严密的保险箱，还开了枪，留下了三具尸体，死的好像是几个德国人，银行和警察都认为是劫匪之间发生了内讧，分赃不均，有人想独吞才开枪杀人的，但我想，戏子，你们的活应该干得干净一点。"公爵夫人扑闪着大眼睛看着戏子。

"看来你是不想从这里出去了！"卡西诺威胁到，

"噢，不！千万别误会！这不干我的事！"公爵夫人用莲花指挑了挑她额前的金发，露出了一个妩媚的笑容，

"我只是感到惊讶，你们现在拿到了赃物，数额肯定不小，你们的看守长又不在，而且你们身在瑞士，就像获得了自由一样，这不是太妙了吗？"

"好了！明说了吧！夫人，为了获得自由，我们需要你的经济援助。"

"难道你们打劫的不够成功吗？这真出乎我的意料！你们需要多少？"

"就是上次你拿走的那个数。"

"可是贝尔纳多不在，钱都在银行里他的名下存着，我想你们肯定不会为难一位老相识，一个可怜的女人的。"公爵夫人走近高尼夫，露出一副绰绰可怜的模样。

"我们当然不会..."高尼夫还没说完就被酋长打断了，

"我们如果拿不到钱，夫人，恐怕够你受的！"酋长把刀在夫人的面前晃了晃，

"哦，天哪！"夫人摆出一副惊恐欲哭的表情，

"嘿，小酋，别这样！"高尼夫说，(Come on, Chiefy, take it easy!)

"好了，夫人，既然贝尔纳多不在，也许我们可以到你家走一趟，卡西诺想顺便看看你家的保险箱。"戏子说，

"是啊！你和你那亲爱的老丈夫不是曾经给我们发出过邀请吗？"卡西诺说，

"好吧！既然你们坚持。"夫人摆出一副无奈的表情，（"OK! If you insist."）

"那好我们走吧！高尼夫你留在这里，酋长，你跟我们一起去。"戏子说，

"为什么，为什么我不能去让酋长留下？"高尼夫抗议到，

"因为你对女人的判断力！"（"Because of your bad judgement!")戏子说着，上去搀住了公爵夫人的手臂，"我们走吧！"（"Let's go!")

"好吧！我还没有时间收拾屋子准备接待客人。"公爵夫人说，

"这没问题！我们不挑！而且我们还可以帮你收拾。"卡西诺说，("No problem! We are not difficult. And we can also help you.。")

"临走前，我能上个洗手间吗？"公爵夫人问，

"你请便吧！"戏子松开了他的手，(Take your time.)

还没等他们反应过来，公爵夫人已经朝着那扇关着的门冲去，没等屋里的四个男人制止，她已经一把推开了门，进去反手把门锁上了。

但进了屋准备跳窗子的公爵夫人却被屋里的情景惊呆了，她停住了脚步。

屋里的一张床上躺着个男人，他身上盖了一层薄薄的毯子，露出了缠满绷带的肩膀，绑带已经被鲜血浸透了。公爵夫人踮着脚走到床前。那张熟悉的脸，双目紧闭，看上去仍旧英俊，只是异常的惨白，毫无血色。

门锁在转动，门"碰"的一下被打开了，四个男人涌进屋来。公爵夫人朝四个男人转过身来。

"噢，小伙子们，我真的很遗憾。"（Oh, boys, I'm very sorry!)

佣人们欣喜地被告知可以放假半天，他们并没去问为什么，而是高兴地出门去了。公爵夫人带着她的三位男宾来到了她和丈夫贝尔纳多的住宅。

那个保险柜自然和银行的比起来非常小非常不起眼。

"好了！看你的了！"公爵夫人看着卡西诺说，

"怎么？你要我自己打开？"卡西诺诧异地问，

"是啊！我还没有机会领教你的本事呢，正好可以让我欣赏一下。"公爵夫人说，这次卡西诺没有发火，反而觉得非常受用，

"好啊！宝贝！就随你！"卡西诺朝那保险柜俯下身去，用了不过三分钟，那保险柜就被他打开了。

"Bravo! 太棒了！"公爵夫人夸奖道，

"那里面的钱全归你们了！"

戏子伸手将保险柜里的几沓钞票拿出来，那几沓钞票并不厚，有瑞士法郎，法国法郎，也有德国马克，戏子点了点，

"难道就这么多？"他皱着眉头说，

"我们在瑞士，还有什么地方比瑞士的银行更让人放心的地方。"公爵夫人说，

"这些还不够。"戏子说，

"瑞士的医院和疗养院是最大的敲诈犯。"公爵夫人说着，摘下了她戴着的两个珍珠耳环，接着又摘下了高尼夫送给她的珍珠项链，

"我想高尼夫这个好孩子不会反对我用他的礼物给他的头儿治伤的。"

一家钟表店里走进来了一个光彩照人的贵妇人，手里正忙活着的小伙计见了，进到后面叫来了掌柜的，掌柜的又将公爵夫人领进了他私密的小办公间。

"夫人，你今天给我带来了些什么好的货色？"

"听着，弗兰克，贝尔纳多不在家，我手头紧，需要急用点儿钱。"公爵夫人拿出了珍珠项链和珍珠耳环。

医生从治疗室出来，那四个男人一起从椅子上站了起来。

"医生，您的诊断结果是什么？"四个人中最高个儿的黑发男人用德文问道，

"请跟我来！"医生说，他没有看到那高个儿男人向其余的三个人使了个颜眼色，然后高个男人自己一个人跟着医生走进了医生的办公室。

"请坐，先生。"

"谢谢！"高个男人在医生对面坐了下来，

"先生，你能告诉我你的朋友是什么时候受的伤吗？"

"几天前，我们去森林里打猎，枪走了火。"

"你是说猎枪走火？"医生满腹狐疑地问，

"是啊！"

"到底是几天前呢？两天前还是三天前？"

"是四天前。"戏子回答说，

医生轻轻簇起了眉头，他仔细地看着面前的这个男人，

"哦，那我得说你的朋友运气不错，你们还算及时地找了医生进行了处理，他的伤口清理的很好，没有感染的迹象，只是子弹卡在的位置非常不好，而且他失血过多，身体太虚弱。"

"是啊！他几天来几乎没有怎么进食。"

"我想肯定是的。我们需要先给他输血，手术安排在明天。"

"谢谢您，医生。"

医生站起来去文件柜翻找要填写的空白文件表格，戏子的目光突然被医生办公桌桌角上扔着一份报纸所吸引，那是一份前一天的报纸，这张德文报纸的头版头条是黑色的大字标题，

"巴塞尔环球银行被盗，凶犯杀人后逃跑。"

戏子站起身来，在屋子踱着步，他走到医生办公室的沙发前在沙发上坐了下来，趁医生不备，他拔掉了电话线。

"医生，我能否借用一下您的电话，既然手术安排在明天，我需要给我朋友的家人打个电话，他们在日内瓦。"

"请便吧！"

戏子走回办公桌前，他在电话上拨了几下，然后说起了法语，说了几句后，他放下了电话。

"对不起，医生，我朋友的妻子坚决要求把他送回日内瓦动手术，他们已经在那边找了医生安排了医院，我想我们只好听从他家人的安排。"

"可你的朋友很虚弱，他需要输血，他的状况不允许他长途旅行。"

"可这是他家人的决定，我们不能违背他家人的意愿，替他家人做决定，包括签字做手术。"

医生无奈地摇摇头，

"这样做有危险，你们必须知道后果的严重性。"

戏子耸耸肩，

"这是他家人的决定。"

"那好吧！"医生说。


	6. Chapter 6

那个走在街上的美丽女人已经对路过她身边的男人们投来的欣赏的目光司空见惯了，此刻她的注意力全集中在那个朝她径直走过来的高个黑发男人身上。男人走到她面前拉住她的双手像巴黎人一样和她行贴面礼。公爵夫人很勉强地接受并回应了这法式见面礼，然后她开口了，

"戏子，我们想我们的旧帐已经结清了，谁也不欠谁的了。"

"是的，这一点我同意。只是我们仍旧需要你的帮助，公爵夫人，这一次和金钱没有关系，但仍旧和中尉的生命有关系。"

面色惨白的病人一直处在昏迷的状态。

"严重失血，伤口轻微感染，根据他目前的状况，我想我们必须立即进行手术。"医生对病人的陪伴说道。他看到陪同病人来的几个人似乎同时松了一口气。

医生收治了这个枪伤病人，但让他更感兴趣的却是陪同病人来医院就诊的一对男女。那一对穿着考究的夫妻显然出身于上流社会，气宇轩昂的高个黑发男人的左臂好像也受了伤，挂在吊带上，显得心烦意乱，脸上是一副恼怒的神情，那个金发凤眼的美丽女人对于病人表现出了不一般的关切，她那欲哭无泪的伤心模样倒让她看上去更加绰绰动人。他们一进门似乎就忘记了上流社会的风度，两个人一直在争吵，后面抬着病人的两个黑发男人大概是他们的仆人，他们对主人之间的争吵似乎早已司空见惯，两个人都是一脸漠然的表情。

"你对他的关心远远超过了对我的关心。"男人气恼地说，

"他差一点儿就被你打死了！"女人带着哭腔说道，

"要不是他的枪法太差，我早就被他打死了!"男人厉声地说道，

"你们这些男人为什么以为自己是生活在十九世纪的俄国？还处在普希金时代？"女人责问道，

"而你是在效仿安娜·卡列尼娜吗？"男人抢白道。

两个人的争执是用法文进行的，但对卢茨医生这个瑞士人来讲，即使身处德语区，法语也并不是一门外语。

他想自己不用费心去问病人是如何受的枪伤，这送病人来的一对已经间接地告诉了他曾有一场为情事进行的有点儿落后于时代的决斗，而这决斗的后果就是一个镶进了子弹的肩膀，和一只挂在吊带里的胳膊。

"先生，您的胳膊需要不需要检查一下？"卢茨医生指着男人挂在吊带里的手臂问，

"不！不需要，我很好！谢谢您！医生。"男人说，

"请您把这个花花公子的伤治好就行，医疗费由我来承担。"

"医生，请您一定要把我表弟的伤治好，拜托您了！"女人哀求着，

"他是您的表弟？"医生好奇地问，

"是的，我的一个远房的亲戚。"女人回答，

"也是一个纨绔子弟。"男人说，

"不用担心！他会得到很好的治疗的。"（"He's in good hands now."）卢茨医生说，那个做丈夫的高个黑发男人听了他的话看上去似乎比他的妻子显得更为如释重负，卢茨医生想也许那做丈夫的一直在担心如果他的情敌死了，自己肯定会因此而去坐牢。

手术开始不久，又来了一个黄毛小子，接下来，在两个多小时的手术时间里，那一对夫妻和他们的三个仆人一直安静地在手术室外面等候着。

当几缕清晨的阳光懒散地洒落在洁白的病房里时，卢茨医生摘下听诊器，对着自己的"手术成果"满意地点点头，

"他很快就会好起来的。"卢茨医生对着来探视的人们说道，他惊异于那一对夫妻和几个仆人整夜的守候，那几个人带着一脸的倦意终于松了一口气。

"谢谢你! 卢茨医生。"高个黑发的男人绅士地说道，

"谢谢！真是太感谢了！"他那美丽的妻子对着卢茨医生露出了风情万种的微笑，医生点点头，矜持地接受了他们的谢意，然后离开了。

四个男人围到了床前。躺在床上的病人因为接受了输血，线条分明的脸上终于恢复了几分血色，他呼吸平稳地安睡着。

被那几个男人暂时忘记的美丽女人走到病人的床头，默默地注视着床上的人，然后令四个男人大吃一惊的是她突然伏下身去，在安睡着的病人的额头上轻轻地一吻，然后她直起身来，莞尔一笑，

"我想戏子，这次我们彻底扯平了！"

"谢谢你！公爵夫人！"那四个男人几乎是异口同声地说道。

"哦！公爵夫人让中尉转危为安！"（"The Duchess saved the day!"）我认为这是个很精彩的故事，"阿尔培说，

"可乔万尼，你为什么要把这章删掉呢？"

"我想就是因为你说的'公爵夫人是转危为安的英雄'。"乔万尼说，

"哈哈！女骗子抢了男骗子的风采！"阿尔培说，他低头看了一眼手表，没有注意到书的作者露出的不自在的神情，

"糟糕，我有个约会，看样子我要迟到了。对不起，乔万尼，我得走了，我们改天再聊。"阿尔培慌慌张张地站起身来，

"我希望你能把这章重新加进去。"阿尔培走了几步后又回过头来说道。

乔万尼朝着阿尔培的背影摇了摇头，这章的故事并没有完，只是他并没有打算将后面的故事讲给阿尔培听，他知道自己是不会让这段没有写出来的故事出现在书中的。他端起咖啡喝了一口已经凉掉的咖啡，又让自己陷入到回忆中。

戏子将公爵夫人送出医院。

"凯瑟琳，我想我们真该好好谢谢你。"

"不客气！帮助拯救一个美国军人的生命是我的荣幸。"

"谢谢，凯瑟琳，我希望我们今后还能再见。"戏子在医院门口停住了脚步，他拉起公爵夫人的手想跟她吻别。

"戏子，我想知道你上次的提议还有效吗？"女人扑闪着她那大大的美丽凤眼问道，

"你是说我曾经提到过要建立我们的'私人关系'？"（"You mean 'The Relationship I proposed?")戏子听到这话，多少有点儿吃惊，他不太敢相信，

"不，不是我们的'私人关系'，而是我们的'合作关系'。"公爵夫人认真地说，

"合作？我还以为我们这次的合作到此结束了呢。"戏子说，

"你听到医生的的话了，中尉至少还得在医院里住上五六天，我在想这段时间你们会不会感到太无聊。"(I wonder if you all will feel boring here.)

"哦，你有什么好的建议吗？公爵夫人。"戏子心领神会地问道，

"我想也许你和你的朋友在中尉住院期间愿意挣点外快，手头宽裕一点儿总没有害处，对吗？"

"那事成之后？"戏子问，

"鉴于我们以前的债务都还清了，这次事成之后我们平均，五五分成，贝尔纳多需要一些资金到美国发展生意，我们分五成，你和那个保险柜大盗可以分五成，你看怎么样？"

"那要看总价值有多少。"

"你不会失望的。今天下午两点我们在这家画廊见。你自己一个人来。"公爵夫人说着掏出了一张名片。（You won't be disappointed. Meet me in this alone!"

接近中午时分，床上昏睡了很久的男人终于睁开了眼。床边守护的人终于欣喜地看到那双灰蓝色的眸子重新变得清澈起来。

"嘿！头儿，欢迎回来！"（"Hey, Warden, Welcome back!"）小贼欢快地说，

"你感觉怎么样？头儿。"戏子问道，

"我想还好！我们在哪儿？"即使床上的人刚刚清醒，他也仍旧知道这里绝不是英格兰的陆军医院。

"我们在苏黎世的一家医院里，医生昨天刚给你动了手术。"戏子注意到床上的人搜寻的目光，

"不用担心，头儿，人都全而且好好的，钻石也一颗不少。"酋长探过头来说，

"谢谢你们！"床上的人轻轻合了一下眼，舒了一口气，说道，

"头儿，你恐怕还得谢一个人。"戏子说，

"是谁？"

"公爵夫人。"

"公爵夫人？"中尉诧异地问道，"凯瑟琳·伊丽莎白·罗恩？"

"正是！我们碰巧在街上遇到了。"

"是啊！她不仅慷慨大方地解囊相助为你治伤，而且还给你送上了她的香吻。"卡西诺从一边走过来酸溜溜地说，

"什么？她的香吻？我怎么没感觉到。"中尉露出了一个顽皮的微笑，

"我还以为你们会在我失去知觉的时候好好保护我。"

"我们认为那个香吻不会对你造成任何伤害。"戏子说，

"就是有点儿可惜，浪费了！"高尼夫说。

中尉看着高尼夫的样子笑了起来，不料又扯痛了伤口，他喘了口气，

"我们在这儿多久了？"

"在苏黎世我们呆了有几天了。"戏子说，（"A couple of days in Zurich."）

"戏子，我们得赶快离开。"中尉的目光一下子严肃起来，

"等等，中尉，医生说你至少需要五天到一周才能出院。"戏子说，

"不行，我们必须走，越快越好。"中尉说，

"你觉得自己现在能用两条腿走路吗？"戏子责问道，中尉皱了一下眉头，他知道自己恐怕连站立起来的力气都没有，

"戏子，你去找医生说，不管你用什么借口，最多只待三天，不，两天后我们必须出发。"戏子无奈地摇了摇头。

下午两点钟，苏黎世湖畔的一家画廊里，戏子准时地见到了公爵夫人。

"贝尔纳多一年前买下了这家画廊。"公爵夫人说，

"看来你那完美的丈夫的职业爱好不仅在赌场上。"戏子说，

"哦，贝尔纳多非常有艺术鉴赏力，他的眼光很独到。"公爵夫人说，

"我相信他对女人也是如此。"戏子接口道，公爵夫人没有搭腔，她打开办公室里的保险柜，从里面拿出了两幅油画，递给戏子，那是两幅十八世纪西班牙画家的作品，戏子对这个画家的风格并不是十分熟悉和喜欢。

"一个星期前，一位德国将军从我们的画廊里买走了两幅画，存进了他住的酒店的保险柜里，准备他离开时带回德国。"

"我猜你们把赝品卖给了他。"戏子说，

"不，将军对艺术品非常有见地，而且他当时还带来了一个真迹鉴别家，我们把真品卖给了他。"

"你是说这两幅画才是赝品？"

"看不出来吧？"公爵夫人得意地说，戏子表示赞叹地摇了摇头，

"我想你们对这档交易后悔了？"

"我们不希望这么好的艺术作品最后挂在第三帝国的将军家的墙上。"

"好吧！你是想掉个包？"

"我想这对你和你的朋友们来说并不难。"

"可我们手头没有工具，也没时间准备。再说中尉坚持我们两天之后必须离开。"戏子说，

"我们可以明天夜里动手，我的朋友会带你们进酒店找到保险柜，比起你们在巴塞尔银行干的活，这个要简单多了，关键要做到神不知鬼不觉。"

"那么事成之后，你付一幅画的酬劳？"戏子问，

"你现在就可以选择你们的酬劳。"

"你是说用一幅画来抵？"

"嗯嗯！"公爵夫人仔细地观察着戏子的反应，

"你知道我现在拿不出现金的酬劳。"她在这句话上面加重了语气，

"我想你们在伦敦不难找到买主。虽然是战争期间，有空袭轰炸，但也许还是会有几个贵族想乘战争时期艺术品价值下跌时买下来装点他们的庄园。"

"好吧！"戏子把两幅画挨个端到面前打量着，那两幅油画一幅的题名是《公爵夫人》，而另一幅是《裸女》。

"我想你肯定想留下这幅《公爵夫人》。对吗？"戏子对公爵夫人微笑着说，

"我得说戏子你的确懂得女人。"

因为转天就要出发，为了保持清醒，中尉在头晚拒绝了医生开的吗啡，这一夜他被伤痛困扰着睡得非常不好，而且他似乎一整夜心里都有种七上八下的不安感觉。凌晨，天色还没有放亮，中尉就睁开了眼，透过昏暗的光线，他看到酋长独自一个人坐在椅子上打盹。床铺在他身下轻微地咯吱一响，印第安人就警觉地睁开了双眼。

"头儿。"中尉这么早醒来让酋长感到十分意外，

"你需要什么吗？"酋长问道，中尉摇摇头，

"酋长，他们几个人在哪儿？"中尉问，虽然这四个人不是整天整夜地一起守在他的病床前，但每次他睁开眼至少可以看到两个人。

"他们回安全屋睡觉了。"酋长回答，

"你再睡一会儿吧，头儿，天亮前他们都会回来，我们午饭前就出发了。"

中尉如释重负地点了点头，他闭上眼让自己又滑入到并不踏实的睡眠中。

等他再睁开眼，天色已经大亮，站了四个男人的病房显得有些狭小。戏子满意的笑脸浮进中尉的视线，

"你准备好了回家吗？中尉。"

"好了！让我们走吧！"中尉笑着回答。

"假的？你说那画是假的？！"高尼夫叫到，

"这怎么可能，你难道当时没看出来？"

戏子耸耸肩，

"我们当时急着离开，我根本没时间细看。"

"太棒了！这真是太棒了！一夜功夫白费了！"卡西诺举手朝天翻了个白眼，

"我就知道，上次我没跟你们去，你们就被那女人骗了。"酋长说，

"难道你会鉴定名画的真伪？"戏子反问道，

"难道一次被坑还不够？居然还要再上一次当？"酋长说，

"我不明白，难道从那保险箱里换出来的两幅画都是假的？这事说不通？"高尼夫嘟囔着，

"不，我想只有这幅《裸女》是假的，而她想要的只是那幅真的《公爵夫人》。"戏子说，他没敢说是自己主动提出把那幅《公爵夫人》留给对方的。

"好呵！一个假的'公爵夫人'最后得到了一幅真的《公爵夫人》，我得说，戏子，上次中尉对你俩儿的评价没错，她的确比你多几手。"卡西诺讥讽地说。

没等戏子发作，门突然被推开了，胳膊还挂在吊带里，中尉兴高采烈地出现在门口，屋里的几个人一下子噤了声。

这屋里不寻常的安静让中尉感到莫名其妙。

"嘿，头儿，你肩膀好了吗？"终于，高尼夫打破了沉默，

"差不多了。你们好吗？"他微笑着问，

"好！再好没有了！"卡西诺阴阳怪气地说，中尉将目光轮流在几个人的脸上略过，戏子那张因挫败而显得无比沮丧的脸引起了他的注意，

"发生了什么事吗？"他问道，

"不，一切照常，中尉。"戏子回答道，

"照常？"中尉怀疑地重复到，他用那只没受伤的手臂拉了把椅子走过来，然后倒骑在椅子上，

"说说看，是有关女人吗？戏子，难道我们的卡萨诺瓦这次没能成功？"

"当然是因为女人，"卡西诺说，"永远是因为女人。"

巴黎蒙马特高地，阿尔培和书的作者在集市上闲逛着。

"你喜欢蒙马特？阿尔培，所以你才在这里租了房子？"

"是啊。这里比拉丁区相对便宜一点儿，而且还可以俯瞰巴黎。"

蒙马特集市上聚集着不少支着画板作画的画家，他们出卖的作品也是五花八门。

阿尔培发现乔万尼对绘画非常感兴趣。

"你既然喜欢绘画，乔万尼，为什么你不开一家画廊呢？"

"因为我对画的真伪的鉴别不是很在行。"乔万尼随手拿起一个画家摆在那里出卖的油画看着。

"我的确有看走眼的时候。"乔万尼轻声承认到，

"哦，我真是不敢相信。"阿尔培半真半假地笑道，他确实认为乔万尼对艺术品的鉴赏力不一般。

两人找了一家咖啡馆坐了下来，阿尔贝又从皮包里掏出了那沓厚厚的稿子，

"乔万尼，你仍旧不愿意把你删掉的那章加进去吗？"

作者默默地摇摇头。

"好吧！我尊重你的意见。不过我真的认为这篇故事很好，四个恶棍在瑞士，他们的'看守长'受伤昏迷，手边有一袋价值连城的钻石，而这四个恶棍居然没有想过拿了钻石逃跑。"

"是啊！我想恶棍们在和头儿一起经历了那么多的生死之后，这个念头在那时，已经根本不会出现在四个人的脑子里，哪怕是一闪念都不太可能。"乔万尼说，

"在你的书里，这四个恶棍有不只一次的机会逃跑，也不只一次地救了头儿，他们也就是这样一次次赢得了头儿的信任。"

"其实应该说首先是头儿赢得了他们的信任，而且他还赢得了恶棍们的尊重，否则的话，恶棍们是不会去为头儿铤而走险的。"

"在开始，那次为救挪威的抵抗运动领导人的劫狱行动中，恶棍们是出于自保才去营救头儿的，而酋长是出于有恩必报。你的设定就是从这次起，他们开始赢得了头儿的信任，所以头儿极力地去为他们争取有限的自由。"阿尔培拿起稿件看着。

"是啊！头儿因此也给自己找来了不少的麻烦。"乔万尼若有所思的一笑。


	7. Chapter 7

第五章 有限的自由和无限的麻烦

Chapter V. Limited Freedom, Endless Trouble

上校把看完的报告扔在办公桌上，他走到站得笔直的年轻军官的面前打量着他，那年轻军官的额角和眉骨上还明显地带着殴打后留下的青紫，上校可以想像中尉那身笔挺的军服下面肯定有着比这张脸上更多的瘀伤。不过年轻的军官此时依然是一副挺拔的站姿，他目光炯炯，坦然地直视着上司，毫不避让长官那犀利的眼神。

上校沉默地盯了眼前的年轻军官足足有一分钟，然后他有点儿无奈地摇了摇头。

"你知道，你非常幸运，中尉。"

"我想这得感谢我的人，他们个个都很勇敢。"中尉回答道，

"中尉，我想问你，你会不会因为他们救了你，因为感恩而失去自己对他们的判断能力？"

"上校，我想我的判断力来源于事实。"中尉回答道，

"事实就是他们劫狱救了你，而你从感情上不再想把他们当成罪犯。"

"他们救了我是事实，而他们是罪犯也是事实。"中尉面无表情地说。

"中尉，每次行动后，你都会跑来为你的罪犯要求褒奖，第一次伪币印刷版调包，成功后你要求让你的四个罪犯从宪兵看守的军营里搬出来，现在他们住进了庄园，"

"但他们仍旧处在严格的看守之下。"中尉说，

"而你现在要求解除他们的看守？"上校有点儿恼怒地问，

"不！先生，我只是要求能给他们一定的自由，或者说有限的自由。"

"那么下次任务成功了，你会要求释放他们？还是要求授给他们'杰出服务勋章'？"

"先生，我没有忘记他们的合同，也没有忘记他们是平民，"中尉停顿了一下，"我更没有忘记他们是罪犯。"

"零用钱？一周可以出门散心一次？"上校又把中尉的那份报告拿起来看着，

"一旦有任务，休息，出门放假都可以立即取消。"中尉说到，上校走得更近一点儿，他用手中的报告拍了拍中尉的胸，

"中尉，我需要确定的是你对待那几个恶棍不是在感情用事，而且我更不希望你会放虎归山。"

"我明白，先生。"

"但我怕你不能保证这种事不会发生，对吗？"

"我会承担一切的后果和责任。"中尉一字一句地说。上校点点头，

"好吧！我希望我做了决定后你不会让我感到后悔。"

中尉走进军官聚乐部，摘下军帽，抬手理了理他那暗金色的头发。他看到角落里那张桌子上的人在朝他挥手，中尉走了过去。等他走到近前，那桌子边上的三个男人一起盯着他的脸看。他决定不理会他们惊讶的目光，径自在桌旁坐了下来。他随手从上衣口袋里摸出支香烟叼在嘴上，又从桌上放着的火柴盒里拿出一根火柴，在桌上用力一擦，然后点燃了香烟，等他用手指夹住香烟，缓缓地吐出一口烟雾时，那三个牌友仍旧目不转睛地看着他不说话。

"嘿，发牌吧！"他把香烟叼在嘴角眯起眼睛对着牌友说道，那三个人谁也没动，他们互相看了一眼，其中的一个先开口了，

"你今晚怎么这么悠闲？Garrison。"

"是啊，不当看守你不怕你的罪犯们跑掉吗？"另一个人问道，

"他们都出门了。"中尉回答说，

"出门了？"

"是！今晚他们'放风'，去酒馆喝酒去了。"实际上那四个家伙是他用吉普车捎到爱尔兰酒馆的，他还替他们提前付了酒钱。

"他们不会就此溜号吧？"

"我想不会！"中尉把握十足地说，

"你倒是真信得过他们。"

"是啊！"中尉点点头，

"你的脸上是怎么了？"这个问题终于还是没有躲过去，三个人一起看着他，

"不会是你那几个恶棍动武搞的吧？"

"伙计，你为这个可得不了紫心勋章。"

中尉皱了一下眉头，

"当然不是！"

"那是怎么搞的？"

"我跳伞时着陆不小心碰的。"中尉很轻易地说出了一个谎言，他的三个牌友点点头，

"我们还以为你是跳伞高手。"

"人总有出岔子的时候不是吗？"中尉抓过纸牌洗了两把后放在桌子上，

"是啊！我们还真的以为是那几个恶棍让你尝了尝他们的老拳呢。"

"他们没有，而且我得说他们救了我的性命。"中尉猛吸了一口烟，

"哦，伙计，我还以为我们才是英雄。"

"他们也是，只不过是另类英雄。"

"你管他们叫英雄？Garrison, 你还是自己留着这些另类英雄吧！打仗嘛，我还是不想和另类搭伙。"

"我得说和他们搭伙是我的运气。"中尉微笑着说，

"那好！就祝你好运！希望今晚在牌桌上你我的运气也会不错。"和他搭档的牌友喝了一口啤酒说道，

"是啊！我也正想试试今晚的运气。"中尉叼着香烟，搓了搓双手。

"Garrison中尉！Garrison中尉！"有人在屋子里突然喊道，

"是我！"中尉惊讶地回头看着，一个士兵走过来，

"中尉，有你的电话，是警察局打来的，好像是有关你的部下..."

中尉低下头用一只手扶住了额头，他令人难以察觉地叹了口气，

"我说伙计，看来你今晚的运气来了！"牌友讥讽地说到。

"这是他们第一次获得'有限的'自由，也是他们第一次和苏格兰场打交道。"

阿尔培笑着放下书稿，"然后他们从此一发不可收拾。"

"是啊！万事总有开头。"乔万尼诙谐地说道，

"只是你在书里并没有提到中尉的懊恼，他肯定后悔给这帮家伙'放风'。"

"我想中尉知道，即使不给这帮家伙'放风'，他们也会自己跑出来散心的。"

"对了，那窗户上锯断的铁条，他们和中士玩的藏猫猫。"

"对于麻烦制造者来说，哪里都关不住他们。"

"你知道，乔万尼，我读着你写的故事，有时觉得这四个恶棍倒像是四个永远长不大的调皮捣蛋的孩子。"

"而中尉就是孩子王，兼任坏孩子的家长。"乔万尼说，

"一个让恶棍信服的头儿，同时又是一个有包容心的家大人。"阿尔培说，

"我想中尉作为一个好孩子，其实心里也是很敬佩坏孩子们的技能的，这也是他能够包容的原因。"乔万尼脸上露出一个得意的微笑。

"尽管他们有时真的很令他头疼。"

阿尔培用手指在稿件上轻弹着。

"你知道，乔万尼，我觉得最有趣的一章就是他们搜救孤儿的这章。尽管它读起来有点儿不太真实。不过这场'恶棍的战争'本来就出自于你的绝妙想像，这样的恶棍从来就不曾真实地存在过，对吗？"

"是啊！说起来所有的故事听起来都感觉不像真的，恶棍们的存在也让人难以置信。"乔万尼微微簇起眉，他低下头轻声说道，

"但是故事很精彩，我想读者看完会莞尔一笑，也不会过于吹毛求疵的。"阿尔培说，

"我很高兴你对我的作品不是非常苛求，尤其是对这些故事的真实性，不管怎么说，阿尔培，这毕竟是我的处女作，是第一部小说，但我想也是最后的一部。"

"第一部也是最后一部？等等，乔万尼，你这话说的太早了些。我是真的很喜欢你的这本书，尽管我知道这些故事的真实性欠缺。你知道，我觉得这一章最妙的地方就是那三个婴儿最后的归属。"

"是啊！这是他们打赌时唯一的一次三方皆赢。"乔万尼笑着说。

第六章 赌徒的手气和霉运

Chapter VI. Gamblers' Luck

卡西诺，高尼夫和酋长一推开门冲进去就知道来的不是时候。

中尉站在桌前正在讲电话，他低着头，身板倒是站得很直，

"但是， 先生..."

"是的，先生，我理解，可是..."中尉的双脚在地上倒换着，他回头瞥了一眼门口站着的三个人，又把身子转过去，专注在电话上。

"先生，我只是希望..."他的话又没有说完，

"是！先生。"中尉皱着眉，面色阴沉，

"谢谢！先生。"他冷冷地吐出两个字，然后放下了电话。

中尉转过身去，他把身子靠在办公会桌上，双臂交叉抱在胸前，有点儿无奈地看着那三个不请自到的人，

"先生们，看来你们都对新任务等不及了！"中尉说道，

"什么？谁说我们来请求任务的？"卡西诺拧着眉头说道，

"不管你们请求没有，先生们，我们有任务了。"中尉一边说着，一边等待着对方的反应，

"嘿，等等，等等，你说我们有任务了？可我们刚把那几个孩子抱回来才三天。"卡西诺呲牙咧嘴地说，

"没错！"（"That's Right!")中尉干巴巴地蹦出两个字，

"可我们就又有任务啦？"高尼夫沮丧地问，

"说对啦！"中尉回答道，

"看样子就是不想让我们闲着，对吗？"卡西诺怒气冲冲地说，

"是的！"中尉面无表情地看着卡西诺，卡西诺郁闷地明白，到此为止，他不会从眼前这个人的嘴里再得到任何多一点儿的答复。

中尉看也没看地从三个人身边走过去，径直出了门，三个人只好在后面跟着他，回到了他们四个人的卧室兼起居室。戏子正叼着烟斗悠闲地地坐在沙发上看书，看到他们进来，他把烟斗从嘴上拿下来，

"结果是什么？"他问道，他是打赌的中人，他显然以为那三个人终于知道了他们打赌的结果，毫无悬念，三个人下注打赌的人只可能有一个是赢家。

"我们明天凌晨出发。"中尉答非所问地说，

"你开玩笑？中尉。"戏子一下子直起身来，

"不？我刚刚接到总部的电话，这个任务本来是派给情报部的另一个小分队的，但他们去餐馆吃饭，结果全体食物中毒！"

"哈哈！太棒了！"卡西诺笑到，

"英国人的饭就是吃不出食物中毒来，总吃也会把胃口吃坏，太难吃了！"戏子说，

"我可没觉得。早知道我也到他们去的那家餐馆吃上一顿。"高尼夫说，

"可惜太晚啦！高尼夫，他们把那家餐馆关了。"中尉看着高尼夫似笑非笑地说，

"真是太可惜了！"戏子说，

"是啊！不然我也要去哪儿喝一杯。"酋长说，

"可我们刚刚回来，中尉..."戏子说着看了那三个人一眼，那三个人的脸色让他明白自己这句话的多余，于是他不再做声了。

"昨天一架德国人的飞机被意大利人打下来了，飞机上有一个德国将军和他的副官。"中尉说，

"等等，等等，中尉，"戏子拿着烟斗摆了摆，

"德国人的飞机被意大利人打了下来？你确定这不是一个玩笑？"

"不是玩笑，情报是准确的，意大利人不知道什么原因打下了自己盟友的飞机。"

"哈哈！这太妙了！"卡西诺笑到，"简直太妙了！"

"这事很富有喜剧色彩，要是他们每天都能自己打自己的话，战争也就不需要我们了。"戏子说，

"可话说回来了，德国将军被打下来了，需要我们干什么？"酋长问，

"是啊！难道让我们跑到意大利去给打下飞机的意大利人发勋章？"高尼夫说，

"我们不去意大利。当时飞机正飞越阿尔卑斯山，被击中后坠落在法国境内。"中尉说，

"看样子，我们要去空难现场走一圈。"戏子说道，

"那个德国将军随身带了什么重要的东西？"

"这个我们暂时还不知道，只知道将军是要去柏林向他的元首汇报。"中尉说，

"我猜我们不是唯一想要找到飞机残骸的人，对吗？"戏子眯起眼问道，

"德国人现在也已经张开大网在满山寻找飞机残骸。"

"太棒了！就是说他们正张着网，就等着我们往里面跳呢。"卡西诺说，

"天啊！我真希望在饭馆吃坏肚子的是我。"高尼夫嘟囔道，

"高尼夫，你的运气会比吃坏肚子好一些。"中尉说到，

"是啊！头儿，比如说在肚子上挨上一枪。"高尼夫说，

"就凭我们五个人去漫山遍野地找飞机残骸？他们认为我们是猎犬吗？"酋长说，

"不，他们认为有你这个印第安人，你从地上抓把土看看就能知道飞机掉在哪儿。"卡西诺尖刻地说，

"当地的山民，抵抗组织已经知道了飞机残骸的大概位置，我们去和他们取得联系，争取抢在德国人之前找到残骸。"

"头儿，你说得好轻松啊！"高尼夫说。

"好了！收拾一下，休息会儿，我们夜里三点钟出发。"中尉说着朝门外走去，走到门口，他突然转过身来，

"对了，你们的赌注是多少？五镑？还是十镑？"中尉用询问的目光注视着卡西诺，高尼夫和酋长，

"十五镑，中尉。"戏子拿出中人的派头说道，

"这赌注还真是不小。"中尉说道，

"到底谁的孩子是米腾伯格博士的孩子？"卡西诺急火火地问道，

"卡西诺，你说话的逻辑和语法都有问题。"戏子嘲讽地说，卡西诺不耐烦地一摆手，

"头儿，到底是哪个？"

"几个月不见，孩子长得太快了，当父亲的不敢确认，这也真够可以的。"高尼夫说，

"快说吧，头儿，到底谁赢了？"酋长催促着，

"你们都没输，或者说你们都赢了。"中尉说，

"这怎么可能？"四个人一起叫道，

"为了其他的两个孩子不成为无人认领的孤儿，米腾伯格博士决定把三个孩子都收养了。所以你们三个人的孩子都是米腾伯格博士的孩子。满意啦？"


	8. Chapter 8

这架理应退役的英国皇家空军的运输机仿佛就像是用几块破烂的铁皮糊起来的一样，在空中颠簸颤栗着，似乎机体已经不起劲风的撕扯，不时地发出咯吱咯吱的呻吟声，让人感觉它随时都会有散架的可能。从登上这架飞机起，卡西诺就叫苦不迭，现在他更是将身子死死抵到机壁上，两只手紧紧抠住座椅的铁支架。

"嘿，我说伙计，你还好么？"高尼夫坐在卡西诺旁边，他甚至可以感觉到他旁边的邻居全身肌肉都绷得紧紧的。

"好极了！我只希望我们身子底下的这只脱毛的老鸟还能禁得住我们的体重，颤颤巍巍地把我们一直送到地方。"卡西诺咬着牙说，

"这飞机好像在高射炮的射程里滚过几个来回了。"戏子借着微弱的光亮打量着机舱，

"是啊！应该是打了不少的补丁。"高尼夫说，

"他们居然把这种家伙飞上天，也真够可以的。"

"我知道他们肯定不会让我们这些罪犯坐头等舱，但我没想到他们会把我们塞进这种铁皮棺材里。"

卡西诺恨恨地说，似乎为了呼应他的说法，机身突然剧烈地抖动了一下，卡西诺猛地倒吸了一口冷气，坐在他对面的中尉从正研究的地图上抬起头来看了他一眼，

"放松！卡西诺，放松！"中尉说道，

"放松？是啊！随它去，对吗？反正我们的命不值钱。"

中尉抬起手腕看了一眼手表，他们已经接近了空投地点，大约再飞十到十五分钟就到了，

"快到了！卡西诺，你会没事的！"中尉看着卡西诺说道，他的话音还未落，飞机突然发出一声巨响，猛然开始倾斜着下降，紧接着舱内的警报的红灯亮了。

飞机的副驾驶从驾驶舱内探出身来，

"中尉，引擎起火了！这鸟要掉下去了，你们赶快跳伞！"

五个人的脚刚刚落地，那架破旧的运输机就拖着一道火光消失在前面的山坳里了。

他们各自从地上爬起来，挣脱了降落伞。几个人除了落地时都被刮出了几道瘀伤外，他们的运气还不算太坏，降落在了一个相对空旷的缓坡上。

"放轻松，会没事的，对吗？中尉。"卡西诺活动着被擦出血的手臂看着中尉阴阳怪气地说，

"你不是还活着吗？"中尉回敬道，他警惕地打量着四周，天色刚刚放亮。

"把降落伞埋了！我们得赶快离开这儿，坠落的飞机肯定会引来德国人。"

五个人埋了降落伞。

"我们离原定的空投接头地点还有多远？"戏子看着中尉问道，

中尉将地图展开，拿出指南针看着，

"恐怕至少还要有五六十公里。"

"这五六十公里都要用脚走？"卡西诺问，

"你有什么好主意吗？"中尉反问道，卡西诺翻翻白眼没出声，

"好了！走吧！"中尉说着，率先朝前走去。

"等等，头儿。"酋长喊道，中尉停下了脚步回头看着酋长，

"看那儿，头儿。"酋长朝着下面的山谷里指了指，一架从中间断开折成两截的飞机卧在谷底，透过清晨的薄雾，他们可以依稀地看到那机身上印着的黑色的十字。

"好眼力！酋长。"中尉说，

四个人看着他们的头儿双眼闪闪发亮，一丝笑意浮现在他的嘴角。

"得来全不费工夫！"戏子说道，

"是啊！我们就差掉到它身上了！"酋长说，

"哦！这运气！这次还真是容易！"高尼夫说，

"也许就是这飞机的鬼魂召呼我们在这儿跳下来的。"卡西诺说，

"行了，伙计！" 高尼夫用手肘碰了一下卡西诺，不让他把这晦气的话再说下去。

"只是这通向谷底的山路可不太好走。"戏子说，

"这对他来讲根本不是个问题。对吗？头儿。"高尼夫冲着中尉挤眉弄眼地说，

"没错！这段路不算太远，我们走吧！"中尉挥了挥手。

他们用了三个多小时才跌跌撞撞地从没有路，覆盖着茂密丛林的山坡上来到了谷底。五个人的衣服都被伸出的树枝划破，戏子险些失去上等人的派头摔一跤，高尼夫跛着脚呲牙咧嘴地走在最后面。

那架断裂的飞机此刻就四仰八叉地横在他们的面前。中尉示意酋长在外面放哨，自己率先爬上了断裂的机体，戏子跟在他的后面也爬了进去，卡西诺却根本没想走近那坠毁的飞机，他远远地停下来，坐在一块凸起的石头上

"你怎么啦？伙计。"酋长诧异地问，

"你难道是怕飞机里的鬼魂吗？"

"你说对啦！我老远就能闻到这飞机的晦气。"卡西诺说道。

"我让你说的脖子后面的汗毛都竖起来啦！"高尼夫朝着机舱里瞥了一眼，然后把脖子缩了回来。

"我说印第安人，你难道对这里出没的鬼魂没有感觉吗？"卡西诺眯起眼看着酋长说，

"我只感觉到了这机舱里没有活人。"酋长冷冷地说，

"好了！等头儿拿到东西我们就赶快离开。我现在也觉得这儿阴森森的。"高尼夫朝四周小心翼翼地看看说道，恐惧仿佛从卡西诺身上传染到了他。

机舱里的确如秋酋长所说的没有一点的生气。中尉拧亮了手电，在机舱里照射着。和机头断裂分开的机舱里横七竖八地躺着四具尸体，从制服上可以清楚地辨认出将军，将军的副官和两个士兵。中尉在机舱里来回走着，寻找着，他虽然并不确定自己究竟要找些什么，但他相信这机舱里肯定会有些有价值的东西，但将军的身上显然缺少了些什么。

"你找到什么有趣的东西了吗？头儿。"

"不，我想没有。"中尉在将军的尸体前蹲下来，他一只手举着手电，另一只手从地上拉起死去的将军手臂，他仔细地端详着，

"戏子，你过来看。"戏子走过去，对着中尉举起来的那只死人的手皱了一下眉头，

"你看到了什么？"中尉问，

"将军没戴腕表，而且，"戏子又凑近了一点儿，他看到了将军无名指上的一圈浅浅的肤色，

"好像他的婚戒也摘掉了。"中尉点点头，他放下将军的手臂，又移身到将军的副官身边，

"看样子他的副官和他的上司保持了高度的一致。"中尉举着手电照着说道，

"很明显，有人在我们之前来过了。"

"德国人？"戏子问，

"不！不像！如果是德国人，他们会带走，至少会掩埋掉同伴的尸体。"

他们突然听到机舱外一阵纷乱的脚步声，酋长，高尼夫和卡西诺慌忙地钻进了机舱，卡西诺让地上的尸体绊了一跤，摔倒在尸体上，他刚发出一声低低的咒骂声，就被酋长制止住了，

"嘘！别出声！我们有作伴的了，头儿。"

五个人都端起了枪，掩身在机壁上。

过了一会儿，他们听到了人声，机舱外不远处走来了三个身穿便装的带枪的男人，

"Et，le voilà!" （嘿！瞧这儿！）

"Dit-on, c'est pas facile!" （我说这可真是不容易！）

是法国人，中尉和戏子交换了一个眼神。

"Restez là ! Bougez pas!"（"站在哪儿！别动！"）中尉用法文喊道，五个人齐刷刷地举着枪从机舱里现身，机舱前站着的三个人想端枪但却慢了一拍。

"Qui êtes-vous?"（"你们是谁？"）中尉问道，

"Qui êtes-vous?"（"你们是谁？）来人反问道，

"我们是美国人，你们是抵抗组织吗？"中尉换成英语说道，

"美国人？看来你们比我们动作还快。你们怎么找到这儿来的？"

"我们坐飞机掉下来的。"卡西诺说，

"纯粹凭运气。"中尉说，

"这么简单？难道你们能掐会算？我们已经找了两天了才找到这儿。"法国人说，

"我们派去接你们的人看样子要扑空了。"

"飞机出了故障，恐怕已经坠毁了，我们提前跳了伞。"

"你们的运气真是太好了！找到什么了？"中尉摇摇头，

"恐怕我们的运气到此为止了。"戏子说，不光那三个法国人，酋长，卡西诺和高尼夫三人也一脸的不解，

"有人在我们之前找到了这里，把所有有点价值的东西都拿走了，包括德国人的两只手枪。"中尉说，

"哈！这真是太棒了！"卡西诺不出所料地喊出一句，

"我就知道！我就知道没那么简单。"

安全屋里，酋长守在窗前，卡西诺和高尼夫无聊地在屋里的桌子上掷骰子，戏子坐在一旁抽着烟冷眼旁观。

"耶！伙计，瞧我这手气！"高尼夫得意洋洋地叫到，

"算你行！你又赢了！"卡西诺沮丧地将骰子抓起来扔到桌上。

"这就是运气！伙计。"高尼夫说，

"运气？我都不知道我们是不是该相信真的有运气这回事。"卡西诺说道，

"你说什么伙计？当然有运气。"高尼夫说，

"那飞机散架了，而我们大难不死，这就是我们的运气。"

"卡西诺，别忘了我们是赌徒，赌徒当然要相信运气。"戏子说，

"是啊，说我们是赌徒倒是不假，尤其是我们这伙赌徒摊上一个更疯狂的，总喜欢压上性命豪赌的头儿领着。说实在的，我们的确需要点儿运气。我也愿意宁可信其有，不可信其无。"卡西诺说着朝坐在墙角的中尉意味深长地瞥了一眼。

中尉一只手的指根夹着香烟，另一只手的手背撑住下颌，正低着头沉思，他的脸一半遮在阴影里，另一半笼罩在缭绕的烟雾中。

"你知道，卡西诺，我当然相信运气，但有时光靠运气是不够的。"中尉出乎意料地抬起头来朝着卡西诺回敬了一句。

"是啊！当运气不好的时候，你也不肯轻易罢手。"卡西诺说，

"不过，我们这次的运气好坏各半，你信也好，不信也罢，反正我们这次是要空手而归了，中尉。"卡西诺显得有点儿幸灾乐祸，

"可游戏还没结束呢！卡西诺。"中尉说，

"是啊，头儿，你不想空手回去交差，所以你要继续赌下去，直到怎样？直到把我们的命全都赌上？"卡西诺愤愤地说，

"嘘！"酋长一摆手表示有人来了。

来的是三个法国抵抗组织的人。

"Jacques, 你打听到了什么消息了吗？"中尉问领头的法国人，

"有一个好消息还有一个坏消息，你想先听哪个？中尉。"

"先听好消息！"高尼夫叫到，中尉用严厉的目光瞪了他一眼，

"说吧！坏消息是什么？"

"飞机上的那两个英国飞行员被捕了。"

中尉默默地看着法国人，等着他继续说下去，

"好消息是我们找到了从德国飞机上拿走东西的人。"

"噢，他在哪儿？"中尉问道，

"他是个山民，就住在离德国人飞机坠毁的地方不远的山上，他承认从飞机的残骸里拿走了一个公文包。"

"你们跟他谈过了吗？"法国人无奈地耸耸肩，

"他要钱！他说他妻子怀孕了，需要钱，只要我们给他钱，他就把公文包交给我们。"

"你答应他了？"法国人点点头，

"他让我们明天晚上七点带着钱在他山里的木屋见，否则他会把那文件包烧了。"

"我得说，伙计，这个也算不上是什么好消息。"卡西诺说，

"是啊！你应该告诉他我们没带钱，真钞假币都没带。"高尼夫说，

"好了！高尼夫，卡西诺你们上街去弄钱。"中尉命令到，

"去弄钱？就这么容易？"法国人吃惊地说，

"是啊！上街去弄钱，听上去就这么简单！带路吧！伙计。"卡西诺阴阳怪气地说道。

山民的那栋小木屋孤零零地坐落在山坳里。太阳还没有下山，他们提前半个小时来到这里，居高临下地观察着小木屋的动静。中尉看了一眼手表，和山民约定的时间到了。

"我们走吧！中尉。"领头的法国人Jacques说，

"你们留在这儿！"中尉对手下的四个人说道，

"好吧！Jérôme, 你和他们留在这里。Vincent你和我一起去，"领头的法国人说道。

藏身在高坡上树林间的几个人看着中尉和两个法国人顺着山路慢慢地朝着那间木屋走去。

那座背靠着山林的破旧的小木屋看上去已经有些年头了。

中尉和两个法国人都打开了枪的扳机，他们沿着一条狭窄的山路谨慎地朝木屋走。

当他们走到距离那座小木屋大约十几米远的地方时，木屋的主人从木屋里走了出来，他站在木屋前的门廊上看着，等待着他们的到来。从他们站的地方，三个人可以清楚地看到那个山民脸上的表情，而那山民脸上挂着的一脸呆滞惶惑的表情让中尉心头不由得一动。

"嘿！Pascal!" 领路的法国人朝着木屋的主人打着招呼，就要向前走去，但却突然被中尉一伸手拦住了，法国人诧异地看着中尉，

"呆在这儿！不要过去！叫他过来！"中尉低声说道，

"Pascal, 我们带钱来了！"法国人Jacques朝着山民喊道，

"好！你们为什么不进屋来喝点儿咖啡呢？"那个山民干巴巴地说道，语调显得格外的拘禁和生硬，

"你太好了！可惜我们要赶时间，也许你可以过来拿钱，然后把说好的东西交给我们。"中尉一边用法文说着，一边从怀里掏出一叠钞票晃了晃。

那个勒索钱财的山民脸上的表情明显缺乏应有的热情，他站着一动没动，而且令人难以察觉地扭头朝着木屋门里面看了一眼。

山民那轻轻的一瞥，让中尉全身上下的肌肉都绷紧了。

"来吧！Pascal, 这些钱都归你了！你可以过来把钱拿走。"中尉不动声色地说着，对同来的两个法国人使了个眼色，

他们三个人端着枪慢慢向后退去。

木屋后的林中突然有一群飞鸟惊起。

"这是个陷阱！"山坡上的酋长看到惊起的飞鸟叫道，与此同时，山坡上的几个人看到中尉猛地一拽身边的法国人，

"有埋伏！快跑！"中尉喊道，三个人扭头开始朝后跑，他们还没跑出几步，身后就响起一声凄厉的枪声，那个站在屋门口的山民捂着胸口一头栽倒了下去，眨眼之间，十来个德国兵突然从屋内屋后举着枪冲了出来。

"站住！别动！"德国兵发出几声吼叫，他们三个人停下了脚步，慢慢转过身来。

"放下武器！走过来！"德国兵喊道，但回答他们的是几声枪响，山坡上的五个人开枪了，几个德国兵应声倒了下去。德国兵也朝着他们开火了！

"卧倒！"中尉大喊着扑上去把Jaques按倒在地上，一颗子弹擦过了他的左臂，但他丝毫没有感觉到疼痛。中尉随即在地上一滚，滚到了路边一棵高大的雪松后面，然后他支起身从树后开火了，几个点射打倒了跑在最前面的德国人。

德国人的一排弹雨朝他们狂扫过来，正举枪射击的法国人Vincent一个踉跄倒了下去。

山坡上的几个人从斜刺里冲了下来，他们的枪怒吼着，将剩下的几个德国人撂倒在木屋前。

中尉跑过去，他在仰面躺在地上的山民跟前蹲下来，他可以看出那人已经奄奄一息了。

"对...对不起！德国人抓了我...他们逼我..."

"Pascal,那公文包呢？"中尉问，

"我...我没有...，我没有公文包...对不起，我...我妻子..."那山民没有说完就咽下了最后的一口气。

中尉伸手合上了那人的双眼，他站起身来，用目光搜寻着他手下的人。

"你们都没事吧？"

""Vincent死了！"法国人Jacques走过来，他朝中尉摇了摇头，痛惜地说道。

中尉环顾了一下四周，

"我们得赶快离开这儿，枪声会把大批的德国人引来。"他说道，

"Pascal! Pascal!"一个女人凄惨的叫声传来，几个人顺着声音看去，木屋的门口出现了一个怀了八，九个月身孕的女人，她拖着沉重的身子跌跌撞撞地跑到死去的男人面前，扑在男人的尸体上嚎哭起来，几个男人手足无措地看着嚎哭的女人。

"她怎么办？"高尼夫指了指俯身在丈夫尸体上痛哭的女人问道，

"我们得带她一起走！"中尉说着在女人身边弯下身，他伸出手扶住了女人的双肩，

"夫人，夫人，我很难过！但我们必须马上离开这里。"

"不！我不走！我不能离开我丈夫！"女人哭到，

"夫人，德国人就要来了，你不能呆在这儿。"中尉说，

"不！"

"夫人，想想你的孩子！为了你的孩子，你必须离开这里。"


	9. Chapter 9

卡西诺瞥了一眼闷声不响地坐在那里有一会儿的中尉，他抓起桌上的酒瓶倒了一杯酒，然后晃晃荡荡走到中尉的跟前，

"坏运气啊！"他朝着中尉缠了绷带的手臂努了努嘴，然后把酒杯递过去，

"不！卡西诺！这是运气好！"中尉接过酒杯朝着卡西诺扬了扬，却没有喝。

"你们为什么没有想到你们的那个同胞是法奸？"卡西诺踱到Jacques的面前质问道，

"Pascal不是法奸！德国人发现他卖了手表和戒指才抓了他，逼他说..."

"就算他原来不是法奸，他现在也是了！还丢下个怀孕的老婆。"

"卡西诺，别说了！"中尉喝令到，

"我要说！法国人，你们差点把我们都送到德国人的监狱里去！"

"卡西诺，这不是他们的错！"

"哦，那是谁的错？"

"我决定跟他们去的！"

"是啊！你就是不甘心，不愿意罢手，放不下这愚蠢至极的任务。"

"卡西诺，战争就是愚蠢的！"中尉说，

"好吧！那么现在我们怎么办？我们还带着一个孕妇。"

没等中尉回答，里间屋里突然传出一阵女人的惨叫声，把屋子里的几个男人吓了一跳。中尉看了戏子一眼，戏子推门走了进去，没过两分钟他就又走了出来。

"中尉，看来我们需要一个产科医生。"戏子说道。

阿尔培抿了一口咖啡，然后把咖啡杯放在桌上，拿起了那叠手稿，

"你知道，乔万尼，如果让我给这一章换个标题，那么就是《头儿的恐慌和恶棍的惊喜》，或者叫《运气，公文包，和婴儿》。"

"好吧！如果你愿意的话，阿尔培，我愿意改成《运气，公文包和婴儿》。"

"真的吗？我觉得《头儿的恐慌与恶棍的惊喜》也不错，不是吗？" 阿尔培翻动着书稿看着那段：

"头儿，我想有个婴儿已经上路在途！"戏子说，（"Warden，there's a baby coming!"）

中尉先是愣了两秒钟，然后猛地从椅子上窜了起来，

"什么？一个婴儿？你开玩笑？戏子。"中尉瞪着戏子，一脸难以置信的表情，（"What? A baby? you're kidding? Actor?"）

"不！不开玩笑！中尉，我想那小家伙已经等不及了，想早点儿出来报仇，踢德国人的屁股。"

（"No, no kidding! Lieutenant, I think the little guy is impatient, just wants to come out earlier to kick the Kraut's butt."）

"噢！这简直是太好了！"卡西诺举手朝天，没忘加上一句他那经典的评价，

"住嘴！卡西诺！"中尉低吼了一声，他伸手抓了抓自己的头发，然后他低着头，一手叉在腰里，一只手抵住下颌，在屋里下意识地不停踱着步子，

"我们该怎么办？头儿？"高尼夫看着不知所措的中尉低声嘟囔了一句，

"我不知道！"中尉一筹莫展，垂头丧气地答道，

"我去找接生婆。"法国人Jacques先缓过神来，他站起来提议道，

"好的！好的！"中尉轻轻舒了一口气，他频频点头，在法国人临出门前，中尉又多余地叮嘱了一句，

"要快！找到后，赶快把她带来！"

里间屋传来女人的一声哭嚎，让外间屋里站着的几个男人不约而同地颤栗了一下，

"戏子，她会没事吧？"中尉看着戏子问，

"我不知道！头儿，这不是我的专业领域。"戏子说，

"当然！也不是我的！"中尉说着，用眼神在屋里的几个人的脸上环视了一圈，那几个人茫然的表情让他又轻轻摇了摇头，

"好吧！戏子，你回到那屋里去，看看你能做些什么。"戏子无奈地耸耸肩，

"可我能做些什么？"

"我不知道！戏子，你尽量努力！"中尉用不容置疑的语调说道，然后他朝其他人一摆头，

"我们到外面去等着！"

"为什么？"高尼夫不解地问，

"就算是去放哨！走吧！"说完中尉一把抄起酒瓶率先走了屋门。

"我们的英雄确实被要到来的婴儿吓坏了，因为这的确不是他的领域。"阿尔培笑到。

"是啊！男人们都会被这种事情吓坏的。"

"但戏子却没有。"阿尔培说，"从这点上看，你把他塑造的很不一般。"

"是的，戏子的确很不一般。"乔万尼微微一笑。

屋外，几个男人对着缀满星斗的夜空，守着一瓶酒围成一圈坐在地上，除了风吹动树梢的声音，没有人说话，连卡西诺也停止了他那无尽无休的唠叨。几个男人手上燃着的香烟在黑暗中闪烁着，仿佛是几颗暗红色的萤火。突然，一声婴儿的啼哭传来，这哭声如同一声号角，让几个男人同时"倏"地一下从地上跳了起来。

戏子走出屋，走到他的几个伙伴身边。中尉拿起酒瓶倒了一杯酒递给他，戏子接过来一饮而尽，喝完，他放下杯子，随手点燃了一支香烟，几个人的目光都落到他的脸上，他们显然在等着戏子开口，说出他们想要的答案，但戏子故意不去理那几个人有点儿不耐烦的目光，他深深地吸了一口烟，

"真是个难忘的夜晚！"他故弄玄虚地说道，

"怎么样了？"酋长问道，

"是啊！伙计！怎么样了？"高尼夫简直等不及了，

"我说，你别装腔作势的，到底怎么样了？"卡西诺不耐烦地叫到，

"快说吧！戏子！让我们听听！"中尉命令到，

"是个男孩！"戏子笑着宣布道，

"噢，一个男孩！？"高尼夫高兴地叫到，

"对！很健康！母子平安！"戏子接着说道，

"这太棒了！这真是太棒了！不是吗？"卡西诺说着，不过这次没有一点儿夸张的成份。

"的确！"酋长说，

"是啊！没有什么比战争中一个婴儿的出生更妙的事了！"戏子说，

"我同意！"中尉说着深深地舒了一口气，

"总算还好！Jacques找的接生婆来得有点晚，但幸好还是在最后一刻赶到了！"戏子说道，

"干得不错！戏子！"中尉说，

"是啊！真有你的！大能人！我们简直没你就不行！"卡西诺说，

"谢谢！"戏子表示很受用地微微弓了弓身，

"你们是打算继续呆在外面等日出？还是回屋里休息一下？"戏子看着那几个故意在外面躲了半夜的男人问道。

"哦，伙计，我早就想进屋去啦！蚊子都快被我喂饱了。"高尼夫说道，几个人挪动着坐得僵硬的腿脚，陆陆续续进了屋。中尉和戏子走在最后面，

"戏子，Actor, 也许我们应该改叫你'医生'Doctor。"中尉拍拍戏子的肩膀说道，

"短期之内，中尉，没有你的同意，我恐怕没有改行的可能。"

"我当然不反对你在需要的时候进行客串表演。"中尉露出一个顽皮的微笑，

"中尉，坦率地讲，我从来不知道一个战斗英雄也会害怕，也会有惊恐不安的时候。"戏子看着中尉打趣地说到，

中尉伸手捋了捋自己的头发，想起自己在听到孕妇临产时的大惊失色，他不禁有点儿窘迫，

"害怕是经常的，只不过你没有看到而已。"

"我的确没看到过，即使你面对灰勒的刀子，也没见你像今晚这样手足无措。"黑暗中，戏子没看到中尉的脸微微发红，

"我想我看过你的档案，戏子，可我不记得里面有你的行医纪录。"中尉说道，

"万事总有个开头，学问总是有用得上的时候，不是吗？"戏子说，

"看来今晚你有了第一次成功的实践。戏子。"中尉说，

接生婆将新生的婴儿从里屋抱出来，

"我想先生们可能想见一见小Pascal。"

那个裹在布片里的小东西又引起了屋里几个男人的惊叹。

"这么小？！"酋长说，

"是啊！他还没有足月。"接生婆解释道，

"不过，他壮实极了。"

"看看他那小鼻子，不过，他有好多的皱纹啊！"高尼夫用食指勾住婴儿的小手说道，

"傻瓜！新出生的婴儿都这样。"卡西诺说着从接生婆怀里抱过了婴儿，

"哦，是吗？我第一次见到。"高尼夫说，

"等到战争结束了，我也要自己制造一个，不，是要制造好几个。"

"是和你梦想娶的那个美美的厨娘？"酋长问，

"没错！生一大群孩子，有男孩，也有女孩。"高尼夫比划着，

"好了！教父们，我想你们都知道婴儿要吃些什么，需要些什么，现在，趁着天没亮，去搞些东西来吧！"中尉打断了高尼夫的遐想，

戏子从卡西诺怀里接过孩子，

"小Pascal, 你不会在纳粹占领下的法国长大的，我们发誓！"他看着怀中小小的婴儿说道，中尉轻轻在他的手臂上拍了拍。

"你知道，乔万尼，我看了这段和上面那章一直在想，这几个恶棍还有他们的头儿，谁会是个好父亲？"

"卡西诺尽管爱唠叨，肯定会做个不错的父亲，高尼夫会把老婆孩子宠上天，酋长吗，我不知道，应该也可以，但我想戏子可能不适合做父亲。"

"为什么？"

"我也说不清。也许他那种潇洒的人生观让他习惯于到处漂泊，扮演不同的角色，偶尔扮演一下兄长还可以，但在一个地方栖身，安顿下来只扮演一个父亲的角色却实在有点儿勉强。"

"那么中尉呢？他会不会是一个好父亲呢？"

"我不知道！我可以轻易地想像出中尉擦枪的样子，但我很难想象出中尉给孩子换尿布的情景，我只知道孩子和他在一起会很安全。"

"我不知能不能问，乔万尼，你没有孩子对吗？难道你从来没有想过要当一个父亲吗？"

"我想也许是因为战争，也许是因为我觉得自己不会是个好父亲。"乔万尼有些不自在地答道，

"但有时一个婴儿，几个孩子确实能给我们带来些慰籍，"他很快就岔开话题，

"是啊！就如同书里写的，那个山民的遗孀，在孩子顺利地出生后，才告诉了中尉那个公文包的下落。可我觉得不幸的是那个女人因为害怕，为了避免惹上麻烦才把丈夫捡来的那个她认为没什么价值的德国人的公文包扔到了森林里，但她却没能帮自己的丈夫避开杀身之祸。"

"这公文包真的像是卡西诺说的，里面装的全是麻烦。"

森林中晃动着的几个弓身移动的人影，他们顺着林间的小路一路仔细搜寻着，但几个小时过去了，他们仍然一无所获。

"快点儿！印第安人，你的本事难道在法国的林子里就不灵了吗？"卡西诺不耐烦地对着酋长说道，

"我不是专门搞追踪的人！"酋长说，

"不是吗？我还以为你抓起一把土来看看就能说出个所以然。"卡西诺嘲讽地说到，

"我也不是占卜的巫师，你为什么不闭嘴，自己试试！"酋长气呼呼地说，

"可我以为有你这印第安人在，我们可以省点儿力气。"卡西诺说道，

"你们别说了！"中尉呵斥道，

"行了！头儿，我看这没门！"高尼夫一屁股坐在地上，

"我脖子都酸了，腰也快折了！"他抱怨着，

"我得说这简直像是大海里捞针。"戏子直起腰，喘了口气说道，

"哦，是吗？我还以为这像在林子里找个松果那么容易！"卡西诺说，

"你就是不能闭上嘴，睁大眼对吗？"酋长瞪了卡西诺一眼，

"我想我的眼睁得够大的，不光我的眼，还有你们的，可这么找下去就算找到天黑也找不到。"卡西诺沮丧地把手里拿着的一支木棍扔得远远的。

"我想你说得对，卡西诺。"中尉打量着树林说道，

"哦，这太让我吃惊了！"中尉的话的确让卡西诺感到意外，

"那头儿，我们不找了？"他充满希望地问着，

"对，今天先停下，不找了！"中尉回答，

"今天停下？"

"对，今天就找到这儿。"中尉说，

"头儿，你觉得那女人没告诉我们真话吗？"戏子问，

"不！我想她忘了告诉我们细节。"

"先生，我都告诉你们了，那公文包我就埋在了路边的一棵树的下面。"那个女人把孩子紧紧抱在怀里，语速飞快地说道，

"她说什么？"高尼夫问，

"就是她当初说的，公文包埋在一棵树的下面。"戏子翻译到，

"是啊！告诉她，她也许不知道，森林里除了树外还是树。"卡西诺说，

中尉一摆手制止住了卡西诺，

"夫人，我需要你好好想想，你埋东西的那棵树附近有什么标记没有？"

"我告诉过你们，从我家朝山里的方向走，那棵树在路的右边。"

"是的，您告诉过我，离你家大约两公里的地方，在路的右边，但我需要知道的是那棵树附近有没有什么值得注意的标记。"

"我没有做标记。我当时只想把它扔掉。"

"可您走了不近的一段路才扔掉它，对吗？"

"是，我不想把它扔到我家附近，所以我才走远一点儿去扔，本来我还想再扔得远一点儿，可是..."

"可是什么？"

"等等，等等，那标记..."

"什么标记？"

"是我丈夫打猎的陷阱的标记，我丈夫在那陷阱旁的树干上做了标记，我看到了那标记就没再向前走，因为要绕道，那公文包就埋在那标记前面的一棵树下。"

"但是夫人，我们今天没看到任何的标记。"戏子说，

"那是因为埋东西的地方离房子不止两公里。夫人，您能把您丈夫做的那个标记画给我吗？"中尉拿出地图翻过来，递给那女人一支笔。

走在最前面的中尉猛地朝后面一挥手，示意后面的人停止，他身后的六个人迅速地止住了脚步，把身子扑倒在路基下面的草丛中，他们抬头看去，就在他们头一天上山的叉路口，突然多出了一个卡子和几个持枪警戒的德国兵。

"妈的！看样子他们封了山。"法国人Jacques说道，中尉点了点头，

"我们不是唯一想寻宝的人。"

"好吧！让我猜猜，你肯定不会就此罢手的，对吗？"卡西诺看着中尉说道，

"这不用猜，卡西诺，让他罢手？没门！"高尼夫朝着中尉一努嘴，

"我们离得已经很近了。"中尉看着路对面的德国兵说道，

"是啊！我们的确离麻烦不远了，现在怎么办？"卡西诺问道，

"他们在搜山。"中尉说，

"哦，知道这个太好了！"卡西诺说，

"而我们也要跟他们一起搜。"中尉说道。

"来人啊！快来人啊！破坏分子！别让他跑了！"树林边突然传来几声德语的叫喊声。哨卡前的几个德国士兵听到喊声面面相觑。

"快来人啊！抓住他！破坏分子！"紧接着，又是一声德语的喊叫。几个站岗的士兵终于呆不住了，三个士兵举着枪离开了他们的同伴朝着发出喊声的地方跑来。

"来呀！帮帮我！别让他跑了！"人声是从树林的深处传来的，三个德国兵只听到声音却没有看到任何人影，他们小心翼翼地迈进林子，朝着林子深处摸过去，在他们还没有搞清究竟是从哪里发出的叫喊声时，他们身后的风声已经告诉他们事有蹊跷，但是回头已经太晚了，几记突如其来的重击在他们还没有来得及做出任何反应时已经让他们彻底噤声。

路上出现了三个穿着便衣的男人朝着哨卡走去，三个德国兵还在张望着等待他们到林中巡查迟迟未归的伙伴露面，见到这突然出现的三个男人，他们齐唰唰地朝着三个人举起枪。

"别开枪！别开枪！我们只是回家。"三个男人举起了手，走到哨兵跟前停下来，其中的一个用法语说道。

德国兵拉开了枪栓。

"到这儿来！快来！"对面树林边出现了一个高个的德国兵，他挥舞着手臂朝那三个哨兵喊着。就在那三个哨兵困惑地一扭头的瞬间，三个便衣的男人已经如同猎豹一般扑了上去。

戏子抻着身上的德国军服，那军服不仅不合体，衣袖和裤子都短了一截，而且在它真正的主人摔倒在地上时沾满了泥土，戏子觉得那衣服上还带着它前主人的体温和气味，他不禁皱了皱眉头，他用力拍了拍身上的尘土，但显然那污迹很难完全被掸掉。

"我说，又想你的裁缝啦？别担心！我们是到山上去刨土，不是去赴宴，穿的好坏没人在乎。"卡西诺瞥了一眼抻来拽去的戏子，讥讽地安慰道，

"这军服很恶心！"戏子用法文嘟囔着，

"我同意！简直是恶心透了！"法国人Jacques说道，

"好了！快走吧！"中尉说道。

小心地绕过山上其他的几个关卡，他们终于来到了坐落在山民家的木屋后面的山坡，那条通往森林深处的小路就横在眼前，但此时的山路已经变得不再清静，三三两两的德国兵在山坡周围巡逻，那只此时应该还静静地躺在泥土下的公文包并不是遥不可及，但要拿到它，并不是一件简单的事，而是近乎于火中取栗。


	10. Chapter 10

"我说头儿，我们还要继续玩这把戏？"高尼夫有点儿胆怯地问到，

"说对了！"中尉冷冷地说，

"戏已经开场了，就只能登台演下去了。"戏子说着又抻了抻身上的演出服，

"听着，我们分散开走，两个人一组，高尼夫你跟着我。"中尉说着朝高尼夫一摆头，先迈步走了，高尼夫只好跟在他的后面。

六个人端着枪四处巡视着，他们装出一副例行巡逻的样子，戏子和卡西诺走在中间，酋长和Jacques走在最后面，他们尽量将相互之间的距离保持在十米左右的样子。

在接下来的二十多分钟里，他们顺利地走了将近三公里，在途中戏子甚至和远处真正的德国兵客气地挥手致意打招呼。

终于，中尉放慢了脚步，他回头朝身后的戏子和卡西诺微微点了下头示意，卡西诺转身朝着酋长和法国人做了个手势，酋长和法国人也停下了脚步。

那个陷阱的记号是一个用刀子在树身上的刻上的十字，不是山里人，如果不是刻意搜寻的话，走过那棵树的旁边恐怕都不会注意到。

中尉在树下蹲下身仔细看着，那树下的确有一块像是新翻过的土壤。

"我想就是在这儿了。"中尉低声说道，高尼夫拿了棵树枝挨着中尉蹲了下来，两个人开始在地上挖起来，那个公文包埋藏的并不深，皮包的一角很快地从泥土下面露了出来，中尉用力一拽，将皮包整个拉了出来。

"嘿，头儿，这包挺漂亮的。"高尼夫欣喜地说，

中尉只是沉默着飞快地按下皮包的铜扣，把皮包打开，他伸手进去将皮包里的东西掏出来，里面是一沓打满了德文的纸张，每张信签纸上面都有第三帝国的台头，还有一个封好的很大的马尼拉纸的厚信封。

他们身后不远处突然有一阵噪杂的人声传来。

那四个人同时看到了朝他们走过来的那一小队的巡逻兵。酋长和法国人朝着戏子和卡西诺站的地方慢慢走过去，四个人靠近时互相交换了一下眼神，决定按兵不动，他们转过身看着逐渐朝他们走近的那十个货真价实的德国兵。

"嘿！你们是哪部分的？"为首的德国兵问道，

"还能是哪部分的，当然和你们是一部分的，都是来巡山的。"戏子用无懈可击的德语答道，同时向旁边迈出了一步，试图用自己的身高遮挡住对方的视线。

"哦，我们好像没见过。"德国兵中领头的说着，微微皱起了眉头，德国兵自动形成半个圆圈围在四个人的面前。

"队里这么多人，你不可能都见过，长官。"戏子说着，脸上堆起了一个微笑。

那个德国兵仍旧将信将疑地上下打量着戏子，

"你的军服是怎么啦？"

"这个，你知道的，长官，衣服进了法国人的洗衣店，你很少能原封不动地拿回来。"戏子用手拽着军服说。

"噢，是这样吗？"德国兵轮流打量着四个人。

中尉将已经揣进怀里的文件掏了出来，递给了蹲在旁边的高尼夫。

"拿着！高尼夫。"他没去理高尼夫不解的目光，

"快！收起来！"中尉命令到，高尼夫忙不迭地将那一沓文件和马尼拉信封塞进了怀里，

"你要做什么？头儿？"高尼夫惴惴不安地问，

"听着，藏起来，高尼夫。"中尉按住高尼夫的肩悄声说，

"文件吗？"高尼夫傻乎乎地问，

"文件，还有你自己。"中尉拿起来那只已经空了的公文包，

"快！快走！"他推了高尼夫一把，小贼猫着腰朝森林深处悄无声息地跑去。

目送着小贼的身影消失在林子深处中尉拎着那个公文包站起身来。

"嘿！瞧我发现了什么！"中尉用德语喊道，他不紧不慢地朝着那聚集在一起人群走去，一边走一边举起了那只公文包，

这突如其来的喊声和来人让那队德国兵吃了不小的一惊，他们纷纷转过脸去看那个正在走近的人。

"瞧这儿！将军的公文包被我找到了。"中尉扬起那只公文包晃了晃，

"站那儿别动！你是谁？"

"阿道夫，和你们一伙的。你看，上边命令要找的东西终于找到了！"中尉继续喊道，

"阿道夫？"

"是的！给，拿去吧！"中尉一甩手将手中的公文包扔了过去，三个德国兵朝着那落在地上的公文包跑过去，就在所有的德国兵的注意力全部集中在那公文包上的一瞬间，酋长一声不响地飞快地出手了，只见一道寒光闪过，离他最近的一个德国兵一声没吭地倒下了，紧接着如同事先约定好的一样，中尉和其他人的枪同时响了。

中尉一梭子子弹扫倒了那三个伏身去看公文包的德国兵。戏子和卡西诺喷火的枪将面前的四个德国兵干掉。剩下的德国人还击了，近距离的一颗子弹打中了法国人的头部，他颓然地倒在地上，另一颗子弹穿过了酋长上臂隆起的肌肉，但这并没有妨碍酋长继续开枪射击，他连续的扫射结果了开枪的两个德国兵。剩下的一个士兵拔腿转身就跑，卡西诺一个点射让他踉跄了几步后倒在了地上。

戏子蹲下身身出手指触摸着法国人的颈动脉，然后他抬起头来对着跑过来的中尉摇了摇头。中尉轻轻叹了口气，

"酋长，你还好么？"中尉一眼看到了酋长流血的胳膊，

"我没事！ 头儿，他们朝我们过来了！"酋长说道，中尉抬头看去一大群德国兵闻声而至，正顺着山路朝着他们冲过来。

一阵弹雨朝着他们倾泻过来。他们只得抽身朝着山坡没有路的山林跑下去。茂密的树丛替他们遮挡了纷飞的子弹，但树根横生无路可走的陡峭山坡让奔跑的他们很难稳住踉跄的脚步，几个人几乎是连滚带爬地翻滚着下了山坡，而突然出现在他们面前的却是一条湍急的溪流。

他们看着横在眼前的溪流，知道他们没有别的路可走，中尉看了酋长一眼，后者点点头告诉他不要担心，然后他们一起纵身跳了下去。

他们艰难地游到了对岸，中尉和卡西诺合力将酋长拉上岸来，他们跌跌撞撞地穿过山路，钻进了对过的树林，在一块开阔地上，他们几个人精疲力尽地瘫倒在地上，不停地大口地喘着粗气。

"酋长，你怎么样？"中尉朝着酋长丢去一个询问的目光，

"还活着！"酋长捂住中弹的手臂喘息着说，中尉点点头。

"哎！高尼夫呢？"卡西诺突然他们之间发现不见小贼的身影

"嘿！高尼夫哪去了？"他猛地站起来朝着四周环顾着，

"他仍旧在山上。"中尉回答道，

"你什么意思？他仍旧在山上？他没能逃出来？"卡西诺变颜变色地问道，

"我希望他在山上藏起来了。"中尉说，

"你希望？你并不知道，对吗？"卡西诺恼怒地看着中尉，中尉的表情已经默认了这一点，

"我们得回去找他！"卡西诺说，

"现在不行！卡西诺。"中尉坚决地说，

"现在不行？你什么意思？"卡西诺皱紧了眉头咧着嘴大叫着，

"卡西诺，你知道的，德国人正在追捕我们，我们不能回头。"戏子说，

"可我们不能把他一个人甩下。"酋长说，

"我们现在什么都做不了。"中尉摇摇头，

"那就把他扔在那儿不管了？还是等着德国人把他抓起来？"卡西诺愤愤地说，

"卡西诺，我们会把他找回来的，不管高尼夫在哪里，我们都会把他找回来的。"中尉平静地说。

高尼夫认为自己还算是个天性乐观的人，他每每会为一点儿小小的意外收获而得意忘形。在街头当扒手，在监狱里进进出出多少次，尽管常有些小灾小难，但他觉得自己可以算是运气一直不错。出来已经几个月了，他还从来没有像现在一样后悔和山姆大叔签署的那纸卖身契生死状。高尼夫承认自己怕死，绝不是当英雄的材料，但他却从来没有想到过自己会死，因为他一直认为自己有逢凶化吉，遇难呈祥的本事，他甚至把这归功于他老妈经常的祈祷。可现在他真的觉得自己的大限到了。一度听着外面激烈的枪声，他曾为自己脑瓜一动想出的藏身妙计沾沾自喜，他暗自庆幸给自己找了一个天然的避难所，但一天一夜过去了，他不得不承认他给自己找到的是个天然的坟墓。

高尼夫将瘦小的身子蜷缩成一团，衣服湿呼呼地贴在脊背上，他上牙打下牙不停地打着寒战，即使是作为一个习惯于阴冷潮湿环境的英国佬，他也觉得寒气此时正在大举侵入他浑身上下的骨缝，而除了寒冷难捱之外，让他更为难受的是他内心萌生出的一种与世隔绝的孤寂感。

他的脚脖子扭了，但这并不是他身上最难受的地方，最令他难受的是他的胃，因为饥饿，他的胃开始了一阵阵抽搐的绞痛。尽管幼年时因为家里贫穷而让他肚子里缺少油水，但母亲却从来没有让他像现在这样饿过肚子。高尼夫除了在夜里灌进肚子里的几口雨水之外，他已经足足饿了二十多个小时了。

高尼夫摸了摸怀里的东西，为了不让雨水打湿它们，他曾在雨中弓着背爬伏在地上，自己怀里揣着的是头儿的"宝贝任务"，他想过也许头儿为了他怀里的"任务"会带着其他的人回来找他，但他也听到了他的同伴和德国人交火时此起彼伏的枪声，那枪声从激烈无比到渐渐平息，最后除了风声和鸟鸣，山上变得一片死寂，高尼夫想到也许头儿和那几个同伴已经葬身在弹雨中了，也许他的生命会以一种缓慢的痛苦形式终结在这里，他最终将要化为深山里的一堆白骨，而他的母亲再也见不到自己唯一的儿子了。想到这儿，一种深深的恐惧和绝望的伤感如同一只无形的手攫住了小贼高尼夫的心。

"那么说高尼夫揣着你的'任务'，哈哈，所以你会不惜一切代价找到他的，对吗？中尉？"卡西诺划着火柴点燃了一支烟夹在嘴上，

"卡西诺，我们要找到高尼夫，并不只是因为那几张纸。"中尉冷冷地说道，

"不是吗？"卡西诺乜斜着眼睛反问道，

"不完全是！"中尉站起身来吸了一口烟，

"那如果你手里已经有了那几张纸呢？你会怎么办？中尉。"

"我们同样会去找他。"

"即使高尼夫只是个罪犯，可以报销的小毛贼？"

"对！即使是高尼夫。即使是你卡西诺。"

"噢，听你这么说真是太让人放心了！不过，我还是自求不要落到那种地步。"

"我也希望，卡西诺。"中尉走到卡西诺面前用夹着香烟的手指在卡西诺的胸前点了点。

去打听消息的戏子和两个法国人终于出现了。

"怎么样？"中尉问道，

"德国人没抓到他。"戏子说，

"太好了！"

"德国人停止了封山，不过又开始在镇子上挨家挨户搜查。"法国人Jérôme说道，中尉点点头，

"那好，我们现在就出发上山。"

"中尉，我已经联系好了今晚送你们回去。"

"谢谢！Jérôme, 但如果我们今天找不到人的话，我们就不走。"

中尉说着，看了一眼起身准备走的酋长，

"酋长，你留下！"

"为什么？"那双黑眼睛瞪大了，酋长执拗地问道，

"你需要照料一下你的胳膊。"中尉说，

"哦，是吗？那你呢？"酋长盯着中尉说，

"我？我什么？"中尉皱了皱眉头，

"没什么！"酋长把手中的刀子转了个圈，

"你放心，酋长，就算是没你这个印第安人，中尉上山把林子翻个遍，也要把他的'任务'找着。"

"说对了！卡西诺。我们走吧！"中尉说道。

小贼伸了个懒腰，睁开眼看到了中尉的脸，

"嘿！头儿！"高尼夫喜出望外地叫到，

"嘿！高尼夫！"中尉目光炯炯地看着他，

"嘿，我说头儿，你真是个不错的骗子。"高尼夫嘻皮笑脸地奉承到，

"好了！高尼夫，拿出来吧！"中尉没理他，直截了当地说

"拿出来什么？头儿。"

"你藏起来的东西。"

"什么东西？我没有，头儿。"高尼夫苦着脸说，

"东西就在你那儿！好了！快吐出来吧！高尼夫！"中尉不耐烦地说，

"东西，东西丢了，找不到了。"高尼夫比划着，

"行了！小子，别装了！快拿出来！"卡西诺用手指直点着他的鼻子，

"我真的没有，东西，东西让德国人抢走啦！"高尼夫呲牙咧嘴地说，

"什么？你居然让德国人把那东西拿走了？"中尉喝问道，

"头儿，我，我没办法..."高尼夫吱唔着，

"你这个没用的蠢货！害我们白忙了！"卡西诺骂道，

"好了！"中尉从牙缝中挤出几个字，

"把他扔在这里！我们走！"

"头儿，卡西诺，你们别走！头儿，求求你！别丢下我！小酋！戏子！"

高尼夫一下子惊醒了，他被自己的梦吓出了一身冷汗，他把手伸进怀里，让他如释重负的是那一沓纸还好好地揣在他的胸口上，他长出了一口气，但当他抬眼向上面望去时，头顶上只有一方树枝遮掩着的蓝天，小毛贼的心又凉了一截。

"头儿，你肯定高尼夫朝这个方向跑了？"戏子问，

"我最后看见他时，他是朝着这个方向跑的。"中尉说道。

他们已经在林子里来来去去走了两个多小时，仍然没见到高尼夫的影子，甚至没找到一点儿他留下的痕迹。

"我想我们也许应该再回到原处，我们找到公文包的地方。"中尉说，

"可我们一路从那里走过来也没见到他的影子。"戏子说，

"我们回去，从那里再顺着其他方向找。"中尉说。

他们又重新按原路返回，回到了埋藏过公文包的地方。

"高尼夫从这里向右跑进了森林。"中尉比划着，

卡西诺朝前走了几米，突然举起手里的枪猛地敲了敲一棵树的树干，

"快点！小子！赶紧出来！"

"卡西诺，你在干什么？"中尉不解地问，

"头儿，也许这个猴子爬到树上躲起来了。"卡西诺说，

"高尼夫肯定是在林子里，但我怀疑高尼夫能爬上这么高的树。"中尉说，

"那你说这小毛贼能藏在哪儿？"卡西诺垂头丧气地说，

"这个现在只有高尼夫自己知道。"中尉说，

"难道他地遁了不成！"卡西诺说，

像是为了验证卡西诺的说法，突然从不远处的地下发出了一声叫喊，

"头儿！"三个人同时一怔，

"高尼夫？"

"嘿！头儿！卡西诺！我在这儿！"

"高尼夫！"

三个人循着声音发出的方向跑过去，却没有看到人影，

"高尼夫，你在哪儿？"

"我在下面，头儿，我在下面的陷阱里。"

阿尔培讲书稿放在桌上，

"这篇故事，或者说恶棍们执行的这个任务更像是个喜剧，救助了一个孕妇和她的婴儿，找到了文件和小贼，皆大欢喜，不是吗？"

"我恐怕中尉不会这么想，那些失去的生命，就为了一份不知道是什么样的文件。"乔万尼点燃了烟斗。

上校接过那一叠文件和那个大个的马尼拉纸的信封。

"谢谢，中尉。"他朝站在面前的中尉点点头，转身把文件放在了办公桌上。

"这些文件一直都在你的手上？"

"上校？"中尉没有明白上校的意思，

"我是说，中尉，你的那些，那些下属，没有机会接触到它们，对吗？"

"文件一直在我手上。"中尉看着上校，平静地说道，

"很好！那么，中尉，你看过这些文件了？"

"我简单地看了一下。"

"你觉得怎么样？中尉。"

"请允许我坦率地讲，上校。"

"当然！"

"坦率地讲，我看不出这些文件有什么重要的战略意义。"

"噢，你认为它们没有用？"

"不，只是，为这份文件两个英国飞行员被捕了，两个法国抵抗组织的人牺牲了..."

"中尉，这是战争，战争总会有牺牲。"

"是！上校，我只是希望这些牺牲值得。"

"中尉，战争中有些事情的意义，我们永远也不会知道。"上校走到中尉面前看着他，然后伸手拍了拍年轻军人的肩膀，

"不管怎样，中尉，我看你和你的那些恶棍干的还算不错。"

"谢谢！先生，他们都很能干。"

中尉开着他的吉普从总部回来，顺路到医院捎上了酋长。

"他们释放你了？"中尉看着吊着一只胳膊，仍旧灵活不减的酋长跳上车，

"是啊！我可以回到'兔子洞'了。"酋长说道，中尉不由得笑了。

他们刚刚走到门口，还没来得及推开门，就听到从里面传出来的吵嚷声，中尉无可奈何地摇摇头，把那扇木门推开。

"你这混小子，你等着，我要你好看！"卡西诺咬牙切齿地指着高尼夫叫到。

"嘿！头儿，你回来了！嘿，小酋，你的胳膊怎么样了？"高尼夫不去理会卡西诺的威胁，他嘻皮笑脸地朝着门口的两个人迎过去。

卡西诺并没有想轻易放过小贼，他追了过去，小贼一闪身躲到了中尉的后面，

"行了！卡西诺。"中尉伸手止住卡西诺，

"好啊！小子，下次让你烂在老鼠洞里。"卡西诺气急败坏地喊着，

"噢，没那可能，头儿会保我出来的。对吗？头儿？"高尼夫卖乖地说道，

"是的！高尼夫，只要你保证每次都能把收藏的东西完璧归赵。"

中尉转过身去，他双臂交叉着抱在胸前，面对面看着高尼夫意味深长地说道，小贼被中尉看的有点儿发毛，他极不自在地抬眼朝着中尉笑了一下，中尉让自己的目光继续在小贼的脸上停留了几秒钟，然后他似乎满足了自己的注视取得的效果，中尉收回目光，点点头，伸手在小贼的肩膀上拍了两下

"高尼夫，你会改进你的拼写的，对吗？"中尉笑着说。

"当然，当然！头儿。"高尼夫点头哈腰地说。

"嗯，那支钢笔很不错！高尼夫。"中尉说道。

乔瓦尼看着稿子，他把手里的烟斗放下，将手伸到西装外套的口袋里，掏出来一支沉重的钢笔在一页上改正了一个错别字。

"抱歉！一个小小的拼写错误。"他对阿尔培说道，

"这是难免的！"阿尔培说，他拿过乔万尼手里的那支钢笔看着，

"这支笔古色古香的，确实和古玩店的主人很相配。"

"是啊！我也很喜欢。"乔万尼微微一笑，他眯起眼，那副场景清晰地浮现在他的眼前。

"多少？"高尼夫手里举着那支钢笔摇晃着，像举着一支火炬，

"行啦！高尼夫，谁都知道你要那支笔没用。"戏子说，

"你打算出多少？戏子。"

"五镑。"

"没门！十五镑！"

"你可以去做梦，高尼夫。"

"十镑，怎么样？戏子？"

"高尼夫，我看你还是留着它练习你的拼写吧。"

"好吧！五镑就五镑吧！看在你们把我捞出来的面子上。"


	11. Chapter 11

阿尔培和书的作者按照他一贯的散步路线，沿着塞纳河的堤岸缓缓的走着，两人走了很久都没有出声。乔万尼在一个旧书摊的木箱前停了下来，他笑着和无精打采地坐在一旁的书摊主人打了个招呼，然后随手拿起一本旧书翻阅着。最后，阿尔培和书的作者每人拿了两本书离开了。

阿尔培看出书的作者显然急于回到他的古董店兼书斋去享受手中新进的战利品，但是，他们今天对稿件的商讨还没有完成，阿尔培犹豫了一下，还是以商量的口吻说道，

"你看，乔万尼，因为要赶进度，我们今天是否能把我们计划要商讨的章节谈完？"

"噢，当然！"乔万尼好脾气地说道，他看出了阿尔培的担心，

"我写的书虽然没有这两本好看，但目前来讲还是要放在首位。"他又拍了拍手中的那两本书，

"既然我已经把它们会为己有了，把它们带回我的藏宝室后，什么时候我都可以一睹为快。"

两个人在塞纳河畔的一把长椅上坐了下来。阿尔培将手中的旧书塞进提包，并把提包中那一厚沓稿件拿了出来。

"我们上次谈到哪里了？"书的作者看着阿尔培问道，

"对不起！原谅我！"他又有点儿抱歉地说道，

"上次我们停在了高尼夫养成了的一个坏习惯那一章。"阿尔培说，

"哦，对了，"乔万尼笑道，

"高尼夫被曾经在任务中扮演的角色附体了。"

第九章 入戏，再进宫，剧情未按脚本发展

Still in character, Playing too much, Out of script

从里斯本回来后，所有人都看得出高尼夫身上不小的变化，就连未参与行动，刚从医院里出来的酋长也把高尼夫不同寻常的举动看在眼里，而且觉得十分有趣。而戏子对此更是有一番精辟的解释：那就是伦敦东区人一旦尝试了贵族们的生活方式就很难割舍，往往会发生自我身份识别的障碍和混乱。

而高尼夫却更像是被那个死去的查尔斯·瑞德蒙爵士附了体，从走路的姿势到说话的腔调都让同处一室的几个人感到怪怪的，异常不适。戏子认为是自己作为风度仪表培训师教育的好，只是这个学生学而时习之，熟能生巧的节拍拖延了很长时间，到了不需要上场的时候才演得惟妙惟肖，出神入化。

被高尼夫这种变化折磨得最苦要算是卡西诺，任务早已结束了，但高尼夫仍然拒绝改口，他仍将卡西诺唤做"詹姆斯"。而且从早到晚，高尼夫还会指手划脚地把卡西诺使唤来使唤去。让戏子和酋长吃惊的是卡西诺仿佛也被那个并不存在的佣人"詹姆斯"附体，居然一反常态，忍气吞声地听从高尼夫的吆喝和指派。

对高尼夫和卡西诺的反常举止，和庄园这厢每日上演的小插曲，中尉始终采取眼不见心不烦的处理方式。他们这次的任务完成得很不错，被特别奖励了一周的假期，但军人却没有被给予享受假期的权利。他们从里斯本回来后，中尉就早出晚归地朝总部跑，似乎每天总有开不完的会议。他无暇顾及几位下属闲来玩出的无伤大雅的新鲜花样，即使中尉早已经注意到了高尼夫怪异的举止，他也决定对此视而不见，不加任何干预，让高尼夫在休假期间尽情地享受他的角色扮演。想到牢骚满腹的卡西诺被高尼夫小小的欺负一下，中尉甚至会偷笑，对卡西姆所受的委屈，他觉得自己似乎产生了一丝幸灾乐祸的心理。

正当酋长和戏子在琢磨卡西诺还能忍受多久高尼夫这小毛贼装神弄鬼的欺负时，卡西诺终于出手报复了，而这报复的后果是连卡西诺自己都被捎带了进去。

这天，他们四个人一起去爱尔兰酒吧喝酒。酒刚喝过一巡，戏子就和旁边坐着的两个英国女孩搭上了话茬，他干脆坐了过去，并慷慨地为两位姑娘买了酒。

这边果然不出卡西诺所料，高尼夫在第一轮酒喝完后，就开始吆喝，

"詹姆斯，去拿酒来！"

卡西诺拿出来一张钞票塞在高尼夫的手里，

"给，老爷，你何不拿这钱给我们大家都买些酒喝，凭你，老爷，这酒你请得起。"

"当然！詹姆斯，你说得对！"

高尼夫正在兴头上，他接过钱，奔到了吧台前，

"拿去，伙计，这酒馆里所有人的客，老爷我都请了。给我拿最好的酒来！"

酒保接过钱，对着那张一百英镑的大钞发了会儿愣，终于，他拿起电话拨了起来。

"查尔斯·瑞德蒙爵士"等了半天不见他要的酒到位，他的老爷脾气开始发作了，他拎着那根道具，

"查尔斯·瑞德蒙爵士"的文明棍到吧台兴师问罪，"老爷"的脾气不小，打碎了吧台上挂着的几个酒杯，招来了酒保的一记老拳。卡西诺，"老爷"的仆人，酋长，"老爷"新任命的保镖，见状，当然奋勇地上前要为"查尔斯·瑞德蒙老爷"讨回公道，出气，于是两个酒保和两个保镖混战在了一起，而戏子则和两个姑娘乘机溜了出去。

酒吧里的肉搏战没进行多久，警察就赶到了，以使用假币，斗殴闹事的名义把"查尔斯·瑞德蒙老爷"和他的两个佣人，保镖一起抓了起来。

情报部的会议室里，军官们面容严肃，端正地坐着。上校面对着这一群专注的面孔滔滔不绝地讲着。会议室的门突然被打开了，一个中士走进来，递给上校一张字条，然后又走了出去。上校看着字条，不由得皱起了眉头，他向坐在下面的军官们看着，

"Garrison中尉！"

那个被叫到名字年轻的军官成功掩饰住了自己惊讶的表情，只是"嚯"地一下站起身来，身板挺得笔直，

"是，先生！"

"中尉，你被苏格兰场紧急召见，看来你的下属和我们的盟友之间有一些小小的误会。"上校讥讽地说道，会议室里的听众中响起了一阵轻轻的窃笑。

"先生，请允许离席！"中尉面无表情地请示到，

"批准！"

中尉敬了个礼，迅速转身离开了。

年轻的军官一脸冷漠地迈开长腿，微微晃动着肩膀朝看守所的门口走去，高个的黑发男人紧紧跟在他的后面。

"头儿，你真的不把他们保释出来？"高个男人犹豫了一下，他清清嗓子，朝着年轻军官的后脑勺问道，

"你们还剩几天假期？三天对吗？"年轻的军官问道，他并没有回头去看身后跟着的人，

"对，我们还有三天假。"高个男人对着年轻军官的明知故问回答道，

"很好！那这三天他们就会在这看守所里度假。"中尉决绝地说道，

"可是..."高个男人的确想为自己的室友说情，但即使是巧舌如簧的戏子也难以拿出充足的理由去说服中尉。

"你当时在忙些什么？戏子？大概是有位女士让你一时抽不出身来，对吗？"中尉问道，又像是在明知故问，戏子想为自己辩解，说自己和那三个头脑发热的愣头青小伙子不一样，但他最终还是没有作声。

"不要担心！戏子。"中尉终于回头朝着戏子微微一笑，

"让他们在看守所里呆上七十二小时，'瑞德蒙爵士'就会重新变回成高尼夫，卡西诺也不用再抱怨被称为'詹姆斯'，给高尼夫当仆人。"

戏子笑了，原来一切都没有逃过一直装作什么都有没看见的中尉的眼。

"你那几个恶棍又回他们熟悉的老地方去了，对吗？中尉。"

"其中的三个人，先生。"年轻军官回答得相当坦然，

"嗯，四个人当中的三个人。"

上校看着面前的年轻军官，无可奈何地摇摇头，

"任务完成的好，应该准予休假？中尉，看来你为恶棍们争取来的假期被他们充分地利用来干他们的老本行了。"

中尉沉默着，他平静地看着上校，毕竟他对上校的这一通训斥早有心理准备，或者说他早已习以为常了。

"好吧！中尉，恶棍总归是恶棍，长话短说，现在有一个任务交给你。"

"头儿，你是说这次任务只有我们两个人？"戏子惊讶地看着中尉，

"不，是三个人，还有总部派来的一个科学家，埃里森先生，据说他是个生物学家。我们到了荷兰后，找到那个要出卖配方的德国生物学家，和他做笔交易，那个德国科学家只想要钱，然后他可以拿着钱离开德国，到瑞士定居。"

"可头儿，他们三个人怎么办？他们还在看守所里。"

"好在我们不在时他们有人看管，等我们这趟行动回来后，我就会去把他们保释出来。"

"如果我们回不来了呢？"戏子簇起眉头，严肃地问到，

"我们会回来的。戏子，你不觉得他们关在看守所里比和我们一起去荷兰更安全吗？"

还没等到戏子回答，门就被推开了，英国中士冒冒失失地闯了进来，

"对不起，中尉。"中尉和戏子两人一起扭头看着他，

"我刚从看守所回来，中尉，"

"出了什么事？"中尉的眉头拧紧了，

"他们，那三个混小子在看守所和一起被关押的犯人打起来了。"

"他们被打伤了？"

"高尼夫挨了几下，但没事儿，可卡西诺和酋长把一起关着的两个犯人打得够呛，其中一个鼻梁骨被打折了。"

"看样子，看守所并不是一个稳妥的寄存地方，至少对某些人来讲很不安全。"戏子看着中尉慢悠悠地说道。

"嘿，头儿，什么任务？我们该休的假还没休完，到现在为止我们至少还应该有五十个小时的休假。"高尼夫的两条腿翘到桌子上，懒洋洋地歪着身子瘫坐在椅子里，看守所的确让高尼夫又重新变回了高尼夫自己。

"高尼夫，从你们进看守所的那天起，你们的休假就被取消了！而且，以后你们也甭想了。收拾一下，我们明天出发。"

"什么？明天出发？"卡西诺咧着嘴叫到，

"我情愿现在还呆在看守所里。"酋长嘟囔着，

"是啊，头儿，你把我们保出来是没安好心。"高尼夫嚷嚷道，

戏子看了中尉一眼，

"看来，头儿，你不想带他们去是对的。他们就是去了，也没什么用，况且看守所里面的那些英国佬正巴不得报仇，打断这几个洋基的鼻梁子。"

室内的对讲机响了，中尉走了过去，中士的声音从里面传出来，

"中尉，埃里森先生来了！"

"好，让他进来。"

门开了，一个瘦削的中年黑发男人走了进来，他稍稍有些驼背，鼻梁上架着一副眼镜。他朝中尉伸出了手，

"Garrison中尉，很高兴见到你。"

中尉和他握了握手，然后一一把他的人介绍给埃里森，

"戏子，卡西诺，酋长，高尼夫，这是埃里森先生，生物学家。"

"生物？生物是什么东西？"高尼夫一脸懵懂地问，

"比如说你这个傻瓜，你的脑细胞构成肯定比别人少了点儿什么东西。"卡西诺说，

"生物学家？你的研究领域具体是哪个方面？"戏子望着生物学家问道，

"哦，这个嘛？非常泛泛，非常泛泛。"埃里森敷衍着。

"埃里森先生负责审核德国人出卖的配方，如果配方是真实有价值的，我们就付钱给德国人换取配方。"中尉说道，

"什么配方这么重要？"卡西诺问道，

"这个并不重要..."中尉话还没说完就被高尼夫打断了，

"是啊！是啊！只有任务，任务才重要！"高尼夫摇头晃脑地学着中尉的腔调说道，

"说对了！高尼夫。"中尉说道。


	12. Chapter 12

埃里森先生是位博士，而且是位双料博士，这一点他在潜艇航行途中不厌其烦地向他的五个同伴反复申明。除了对他的研究项目三缄其口外，同行的五个人已经把博士的生平履历了解得一清二楚：他出生在欧洲大陆，在英格兰长大念书，之后又到了美国，曾在牛津，斯坦福读书。在博士滔滔不绝时，他丝毫没有注意到那五个人中至少有两个人露出了不耐烦的表情。博士颇具优越感，无休无止的唠叨让卡西诺在忍受潜艇幽闭症之外更增加了几分烦躁，他简直恨不得冲过去掐住博士的脖子堵住他的嘴，而戏子则是一直津津有味地听着博士讲述他的个人履历，而且还时不时地插上几句，问些问题。

"嘿，我说，'医生'，"终于，卡西诺忍不住开腔了，

"你一路上抱得那么紧的是啥？不会是买配方的钱吧？"卡西诺明知故问到，他知道博士的确是拿着这次行动的资金，因为他才是这次行动的主角，而他们五个人只是派来保护他的。

"这个..."博士一时语塞，

"我说，拿着这么多钱，你可真的要小心点儿。"

"是啊，尤其你是跟一伙没听说过牛津，斯坦福的盗贼坐在一起。"酋长故意用手指抹了抹他刀子的刀刃，博士将怀里的皮包抱得更紧了一点儿。

"你们，行啦！"中尉呵斥道，

"博士，你不用担心，他们从来都是兔子不吃窝边草的。"戏子笑着说。

"医学博士，生物学博士，可博士，我还是没有搞清楚你的研究领域到底是什么。"

"这个...非常复杂，非常，非常复杂..."博士含含糊糊地说，

"哦，说来听听，我们也正好可以长点儿学问。"戏子坚持着，

"这个说起来话长了，非常艰深，也很枯燥难懂..."博士敷衍着，

"我们有的是时间，博士，你正好可以给我们上一课。"戏子仍旧不肯罢休，他回过头却看到中尉用严厉的目光盯住他，

"戏子，别问了！我想博士的研究项目并不是你擅长的领域。"

中尉制止住了戏子的盘问，这让博士长长地松了口气。

升腾着薄雾的海面上，一艘潜水艇如同海底的幽灵般突然一跃窜上了灰色的海面，狭窄的舰身在波涛中左右摇摆着。一艘小船早已等在了不远的地方，见到浮出海面的潜艇，小船的主人向着潜艇漂浮的地方奋力划来。

小船来到潜艇近前，划船的人放下船桨，看着潜艇上站立着的六个便衣男人，他打量着自己的那条小船，显然，他并没有准备接应这么多的人。

"加里森中尉? "瘦高的船主朝着那六个看不清面目的男人低声叫到，

"是我！范·霍夫？"

"对，中尉，我来接你们上岸。"

六个人中领头的一个男人，一只手携着枪敏捷地从潜艇上跳到了他的小船上，回过身，他又伸出手去扶住了另外一个从潜艇上下来的中年男人，

"这是埃里森博士。"

"博士。"

接应的人本想向博士伸出手，但他看到这个佝偻着身子的男人一脸紧张，双手紧紧抱着一个皮包，靠着中尉的扶持才勉强站稳脚跟。

其余的四个男人接连跳到船里，小船似乎难以承受这突如其来的重压，猛地一沉，一个小个子男人站立不稳，一屁股跌倒在船舱里，他嘴里不禁发出了一声咒骂。

中尉朝潜艇上挥了挥手，那艘潜艇如同鱼儿一样摇摆着身子在波涛里行进，一会儿就不见了踪影。

"这是戏子，卡西诺，酋长和高尼夫。"中尉指着他的人挨个介绍道。

多了六个人，小船的船舱显得更加狭小，几个人只得在船舱里紧紧地挤坐在一起。

小船的主人操起了船桨，他看着挤作一团的人们抱歉到，

"对不起，中尉，我不知道你们有这么多人来，以为只有两三个人。"

"是啊！我们也没想到，只是中尉离不开我们，"没等中尉回话，卡西诺就开口说道，

"嘿，我说伙计，你肯定你这船禁得住我们，不会沉了。"高尼夫有点儿担心地问，

"放心吧！鱼打的最多的时候，也差不多就是这个份量。"

"当然！我们也就等于一堆死鱼的份量。"卡西诺翻了个白眼说道。

天色蒙蒙亮，阴郁的空中飘着雨星，海浪变得汹涌起来。小船行了一半，高尼夫又开始哼哼唧唧蜷缩着捂住了胃部，他的晕船症又发作了。

"嘿，你还好么？"博士探过身子关心地问道，

"不好！你是'医生'，难道看不出来吗？我的胃难受死了。"

"晕船症不是胃口问题，而是你的内耳前庭末梢感受器受到了刺激..."博士用手比划着说，

"你在说些什么？'医生'，我听都听不懂！这船简直要了我的命！"

"好了！高尼夫，你会活着的。"中尉看了小贼一眼说到，

"说得轻巧，头儿，我宁愿在看守所里呆着，也不想接这份差事，受这份罪。"

"先生，你们这个时候来荷兰是最好的季节，现在正是郁金香开放的时候。"接应的荷兰人一边用力地摇着桨一边说到，

"我想这就是为什么我们这次的行动叫做'郁金香行动'。"戏子说，

"是啊！真是太美了！"卡西诺说道，

"也许我们还可以到处赏赏花，你说对吗？头儿。"

"抱歉，卡西诺，我不知道你还喜欢赏花。"中尉讥讽地说道，

"不，头儿，这'郁金香'行动里，我只喜欢'行动'。"

"范·霍夫，博士接头的地点定在了哪里？"中尉问道，他不再去理会卡西诺的牢骚，

"明天下午两点，在图书馆里。"

下午两点钟，图书馆里静悄悄的，不多的阅读者或伏案，或站立在书架前，都在聚精会神地翻阅着手中的书籍资料。

图书馆三层紧里面，左边靠墙的第七排书架是生物学类的书籍。

中尉站在隔着走道的同一排书架前，拿起一本书假装看着，他眼睛的余光已经看到了那个接头的目标，那是一个有着稀疏的金黄色头发的中年男人，尖瘦的脸上带着一幅眼镜，他手里拿着的那本书封面朝外，让人一眼就可以看到封面上那大字的标题。

中尉退后两步，仿佛要到下一座书架去找需要的书籍，他闪身回头看了一眼站在不远处的戏子，戏子向他微微摇了摇头，表示没有人跟踪，中尉夹着书走过坐在书桌前的博士身边朝他点头示意。

屋中的几个人同时看着走进来的三个人。

"接上头啦？"卡西诺先开口问道，

"接上了。"戏子答道，

"太好了！"

酋长坐在窗台上将放在脚下的皮包拎起来，朝着博士扔过去，

"你的提包，接住了！"博士慌忙上前把皮包抓在手里，

"你点好了，一张钞票也不少。"卡西诺说，博士似乎松了一口气，

"等你把这钱给鬼子送去，我们就可以打道回府了。"

"这个...我，我还不能确定。"

"不能确定？"几个人同时叫起来，

"等等，什么叫不能确定？难道那人是假冒的？"

"不，不是，只是我需要些时间，我需要时间考虑一下他所要出售的配方的利用价值。"

中尉拉了一把椅子示意让博士坐下，博士抱着皮包坐了下来，

"好了！博士，不用担心，如果你需要更多的时间去研究对方的配方的话，我们会陪着你。"

"谢谢！"博士心事重重地点点头。

"是啊！我们也许可以借着这个机会赏赏郁金香。"卡西诺酸溜溜地说道。

夜已经很深了，这是他们在荷兰度过的第八个夜晚，他们已经换了三个安全屋，即使是有各处主人的殷勤款待和上好的车达奶酪，卡西诺，酋长和高尼夫也已经开始变得焦躁不安起来。

中尉站在窗前默默地吸着烟，他一筹莫展，中尉知道呆在敌后的危险性正随着时间的拖延在逐渐增加，但这次行动他并不是可以独自做决定的人，一切的进行都要取决于博士的决定。突然，戏子走到了他的身边。

"看来我们都是夜里睡不着的人。"戏子说着给自己点着了烟，朝着里屋昏黄的油灯下博士的背影努了努嘴，

"我知道，他似乎对要做的交易举棋不定。"中尉说到，

"你并不知道那配方的用途对吗？"戏子问道，中尉摇摇头，

"我们的任务就是护送博士完成交易，我没有了解配方的权限。"

"如果让你猜猜看呢？"戏子问，

"我可以肯定那并不是科隆水的配方。"中尉带着几分无奈笑着说道，

"头儿，我们不能长久在这里呆下去。"

"我知道。也许是时候让博士给我们个明确的交代了。"中尉掐灭了手中的烟，朝着博士走去。

"呵，中尉，你们都没有睡吗？"博士的沉思显然被走到近前的两个人打断了。

"对不起！博士，我们需要谈谈离开这里的时间。"中尉直截了当地说道，

"离开？可我还没有..."

"可你还不能做决定？为什么？博士。"中尉严肃地问道，

"你知道的， 中尉，海因茨博士在这里德国人新建的实验室主持项目，他不可能每天都能抽出身来和我见面讨论配方。"

"可是博士，你们前后已经谈了四次了。"戏子说到，

"是，但我对这个配方还停留在很初步的了解上。"

"博士，你是说你了解这配方的用途，但并不能肯定这项发明的利用价值？"中尉问道，

"价值？那要看什么样的价值。"中尉和戏子交换了个眼神，

"科学，有时就是一把双刃剑。即能造福人类，也能毁灭人类。"博士说道，中尉微微皱起了眉头，他目不转睛地望着博士，等待着他继续说下去，

"要知道，中尉，有的科学发明是天才的成就，有的科学发明是魔鬼的创作。"博士叹了一口气说道，

"看来我们这次是要和魔鬼做交易了。"戏子不动声色地说道，

"我不知道，我不知道..."博士心神不定地喃喃着，

"博士，我知道我没有了解配方的权限，但除了配方的利用价值外，还有什么其他的事情让你感到不安吗？"中尉问道，

博士抬头看了中尉一眼，

"那个德国人，海因茨博士，他的确让我感到不舒服，我不知道为什么。"

"因为他是德国人？"

"也许因为我是个四分之三血统的犹太人。"

"什么？他们居然派一个犹太人来德国占领区？！"卡西诺的声音从中尉和戏子的背后传来，他们回头一看，卡西诺，酋长和高尼夫齐刷刷地站在那里。

"这个，是我自愿来的，我是这方面的专家，而且德语算得上是我的母语。"博士说到。

"我说伙计，你会让我们大家都给打死。"卡西诺说，

"行了！卡西诺。"中尉一挥手制止道，

"博士，不管怎样，你必须马上做出决定，交易是否进行，我们不能在这里久留。"

博士点点头，

"后天，后天海因茨会把配方论文的第一部分给我，我看过后就做决定。"

"好吧！你休息吧！博士。"

中尉朝几个人做了个手势，他们退了出去，中尉随手关上了博士的屋门。

"你有什么想法吗？中尉。"戏子问道，

"我想明天先到那个德国人工作的实验室周围转转。高尼夫明天你在这里陪着博士。"中尉说到。


	13. Chapter 13

四个人伏身在洼地的草丛里，那座似乎刚刚建成的丑陋的灰色水泥大楼阴森森地矗立在路的对面，这个貌似非军事化的建筑却四面都被铁丝网围住，门口设了哨卡，有德国兵在把守。透过铁丝网，可以看到院内还架起了一座防空的高射炮。

"我看无论德国人在里面捣鼓些什么，都不会是好东西。"戏子说，

中尉双手举着望远镜仔细地看着，

"我想我大概能猜出德国人在里面搞什么鬼。"

一辆车子从里面开出来，车子开到哨卡前突然停了下来，那车上的人从车上跳下来，朝着哨卡走去

"我碰巧发现了一个熟人。"中尉说道，

"海因茨博士？"戏子说，

"或者叫海因茨上校，我们的交易对手是个纳粹。"

他们在前去和海因茨接头的路上，戏子走在前面，中尉走在后面，他们一前一后以相距十米的距离把埃里森博士夹在两个人的中间。博士的脚步此时看上去有些慌乱不稳，因为他一夜没有合眼。前一天晚上中尉把他们的发现告诉了埃里森博士，这使得埃里森博士更加心烦意乱。所有发生的一切，包括海因茨解释给他的配方都出乎博士的意料，埃里森清楚那个配方的用途，并不是像他出发前所认为的是一般的关于遗传和免疫体的实验，他知道了自己是在和魔鬼做交易。埃里森博士认为自己可以算作是一个真正犹太人，而他现在却要去收买一个纳粹医生的邪恶发明。

街上的行人并不多，他们大约再走上几百米就到了事先约定好的地点。突然一对男女提着简单的行李，拉扯着一个几岁的孩子从博士的身边慌慌张张，脚步踉跄地跑了过去，紧接着从身后不远处传来了几声粗鲁的德文叫喊，

"站住！站住！"伴随着喊声是拉动枪栓的声音，

"站住！犹太人！"埃里森博士突然一惊，他不由自主地停住了脚步，举起了双手，

"抓住他们，别让他们跑了！"这一声叫喊似乎把埃里森博士惊醒了，他放下手，撒腿就跑，几步窜到了戏子的前面。

中尉和戏子被这突如其来的情况惊呆了，他们看着博士在惊恐之间跌跌撞撞地狂奔着跑去，他跑过了前面奔跑着的一对夫妻和孩子。

"砰！砰！砰！"几声枪响，博士栽倒了，那一对夫妻也在枪声中倒了下去，那个孩子站在那里发出了歇斯底里的哭叫声。几个德国士兵跑过去抓住了那个哭叫到孩子把他连拉带拽地带走了。

中尉和戏子停在了那里，他们的手揣进怀里紧紧地抓住怀中手枪的枪柄，听着路人的尖叫，他们看着德国兵拖走了博士和那一对夫妇的尸体，一种无能为力的绝望攫住了他们的心，他们对视了一眼，很快转身朝相反的方向走去。

安全屋里，中尉坐在桌前一只手托着额头在沉思。

"我就知道他们派个犹太人来准会出事。"卡西诺说，

"他被吓坏了，卡西诺，德国人并不知道他是犹太人。"'

"那么现在呢？博士死了，这事完了，我们可以回去了吧。"卡西诺盯着中尉问道，

"我们还不能回去，卡西诺，这事没完。"中尉抬起头来说道，

"没完？那么好吧，中尉大人，接下来你打算怎么办？"卡西诺咧着嘴说，

"高尼夫，酋长去搞些纳粹军服，还有汽车来。"

"头儿，我想你肯定想穿纳粹军官的制服。"高尼夫说道，

"说对了！卡西诺，无论如何，我不能让你这趟白来，也许你可以去开开海因茨博士家的保险柜。"

"也许我们早就该这么办。那些伦敦的猪脑子！"卡西诺说。"这样做省钱还省了不少麻烦。"

"是啊！那个有一沓博士头衔的人也不至于死得这么惨，像狗一样被德国人拖走。"酋长站起身来把手中的刀子甩到桌面上。

海因茨博士刚刚离开家出门去实验室，家中就有客人到访。到海因茨博士府上拜访的是两名纳粹军官，一名上校和他的副官，随行还带着他们的几个当兵的。

自称是霍夫曼的上校告诉海因茨博士的仆人他和海因茨博士是大学的同窗好友，刚从德国开了一夜的车来到荷兰，并且还给海因茨博士捎来了家信。他和博士很久未见了，很想见到他与他叙叙旧，虽然和博士错过了，但既来之则安之，他们决定坐下来等到博士下班。

几个人在海因茨博士家中的客厅里安顿下来，虽然和博士暂且联系不上，但博士的荷兰仆人还是殷勤周到地煮了咖啡招待主人的客人。

享用咖啡，出入卫生间，参观主人即简朴又有品味的宅邸，几个人轻轻松松地在海因茨的住宅查找了一番后，中尉他们发现海因茨的家里并没有配备保险柜，这显然让卡西诺省了不少力气。海因茨的书房里的抽屉上着锁，而这几只抽屉的锁对卡西诺来说轻而易举，他只摆弄了没两下就打开了。

中尉拿出里面的一个笔记本和几沓稿纸看着，没看几页，他的眉头就拧紧了，一种恶心的感觉袭了上来。

"这是配方吗？"戏子看着中尉大变的脸色问道，

"不是！这是实验笔记，看来德国人在进行活体试验。"

"活体试验？"中尉脸色铁青地点点头，

"天哪！这些该天杀的纳粹！"高尼夫倒吸了一口冷气后骂道。

"他的配方应该存放在实验室的保险柜里。"中尉把那个笔记本和稿纸都揣在怀里，

"我们把这个带走，至少这些有一天会成为有用的证据。我们走吧！"

海因茨博士的佣人惊讶地接过一封给海因茨博士的私信，然后看着那几个纳粹军人风驰电掣地开着车走了。

战争的恐惧完全抹杀掉了春光的魅力，即使是正值郁金香盛开的时节，花园里却缺少赏花的游人。

这天阳光明媚，走在花园的小径上，去赴约的海因茨博士的心情很好。他是一个绝对自信的人，他相信自己的才能总有一天可以让他扬名世界。而要做到这一点，除了他的研究成果外，他还必须给自己寻找一条另外的出路。科学是没有国界的，这次大洋彼岸向他伸来的橄榄枝就证明了这一点，即使那个被派来与他接洽的美国博士，他认为聪明绝顶但却人种低劣的人被打死了，美国人仍旧没有放弃和他的交易，这就进一步说明了他的发明具有无限的前景。

他穿过公园，作为一个拥有纳粹上校军衔的博士，他知道在这里不会有人跟踪，但他一路上还是很小心地观察着四周的动静。公园里有不多的几对情侣，一些上了年纪蹒跚着行走的老人，两三个推着婴儿车的妇女。

快到接头地点了，一个穿着优雅，贵族气质颇足的黑发高个男人从他身边走过，他可以肯定那男人是个有钱的意大利人。紧接着，他又看到了一个牵着一只狼狗的年轻男人，年轻的男人目光冷峻，那男人的外表引起了他的注意，他有黑色的浓密的头发，略显深色的肌肤，但他完全可以肯定他不是犹太人，他一时还搞不清他属于哪个种族，难道是罗姆人？他放弃了猜想，决定将精力集中到将要进行的交易谈判上。

他已经走到了距离约会地点七八米的地方，那条长椅上坐着一个男人，一张报纸遮住了他的脸，他走上前去，听到他的脚步声，那个男人将报纸放了下来。

海因茨博士估摸着那男人恐怕还不到三十岁，最多也只有三十刚出头的样子，他的一只手臂轻松地搭在椅背上，一只手抚在身边的一只大个的皮包上。男人有着宽阔的肩膀和挺拔的身材，他上身穿了一件剪裁合体的墨绿色西装外套，映衬着他那一双蓝绿色的眸子，阳光顽皮地在他那暗金色的头发上跳动着。海因茨博士觉得很满意，对方是一个种族良好的英俊男人。

"海因茨博士？很荣幸又和你见面了。"男人声音低沉地说道。

"请坐！海因茨博士。"年轻的男人指了指长椅，

海因茨博士在男人的旁边坐了下来，他干咳着笑了两声，在和那个犹太人接头时他并没有看到过这个男人，但他猜想这个男人当时肯定离着他们并不很远。

"我看到你是两手空空来的，博士。"

"我想这是初次见面的规矩。先生。请问你是..."海因茨朝前探着身，

"大卫，我的名字是大卫。"年轻的男人冷冷地回答道，

"哦，大卫，不管这是不是你的真名，我想你是来和我谈交易的。我遗憾地发现你们从我家里拿走了我的一些手稿和笔记。"

"这没错！"

"我想你们感兴趣的是配方，而且我们双方，我是说你的上级，已经事先同意，说好要和我进行一场公平的交易。"

"海因茨博士，我并不像埃里森博士一样是专家，了解你涉足的领域，也许你可以给我简单地做个介绍。"

海因茨又从嗓子眼里挤出两声干笑，他想到那个死去的犹太人并没有告知他的同伴关于他研究项目的细节，这个美国人可能因为看不懂德文而不知道他那些笔记的内容。

"这是一个非常艰深的课题，简单地来讲，我的研究的目的就是为了使得我们的世界人口更为净化，精纯。"

"博士，我一点都不否认你和你元首的雄心。"

"那么，除了提供和我的配方等值的金钱外，我想也许贵国政府更希望得到一个科技人才。"

"这话怎么讲？"

"坦率地讲，对于目前的战争，我并不是抱着非常乐观的态度，而且我一直认为大洋的彼岸对于科学家来讲有更大的发展空间。你们的埃里森博士死了，这个，他是一个犹太人，不是吗？也许你的政府需要一个更为出类拔萃的科学家。"

"而且是一个真正的雅利安人，帮助我们净化我们的空间。"年轻的男人注视着海因茨说道，

"正是！"

"有一点我不得不同意你，博士，那就是我们目前的空间急需得到净化。"

年轻的男人不动声色地说完，他把身边的大皮包拿起来，立放在腿上，他的右手伸进了皮包，海因茨双眼发亮地盯着那皮包，他等待着那花花绿绿的钞票出现在他的眼前。

突然，"砰！"的一声巨响。

海因茨对那声音并不陌生，这是枪声，他疑惑地对自己说道，同时，海因茨发现眼前的那双蓝绿色的眼睛突然发生了变化，变成了冰冷如钢铁般的灰蓝。然后海因茨博士感到了自己胸前灼烧的剧痛，后一秒钟他眼前的世界，蓝天，绿草，鲜花都在他的眼中倒置，变成了暗黑模糊的一片，他从椅子上痉挛着摔倒在地上，咽下了最后的一口气。

这一声尖锐的枪响，让公园里不多的游人驻足，有的人开始朝公园门口跑出，只有四个男人和人流跑动的方向相反，他们飞快地窜到了离他们不远的案发的地点。他们四个人的惊愕并不亚于公园中的其他游人，因为这并不是事先约定好的剧情。他们盯着他们的头领，中尉平静地从长椅上站起身来，他的脸上毫无表情，仿佛一切都与他无关，他从容地迈开大步，同时朝着那目瞪口呆的四个人一摆头。

"离开这里！"

那五个人一起迅速地朝着公园门口跑去。

"天啊！卡西诺，我简直不能相信，"安全屋里，高尼夫斜靠在椅子里对卡西诺说道，

"什么？"

"头儿就这么冷血地杀了他。"

"我想这一枪是那畜生该得的。"卡西诺说道。

"头儿应该让我给他一刀。"酋长说道，

门被推开了，中尉和范·霍夫带着三个人走了进来。

"头儿，关于那个配方，你打算怎么办？"戏子看着中尉问道，

"配方？埃里森博士被海因茨出卖打死了，海因茨拒绝卖给我们配方，还要把我们出卖给德国人，这就是我的报告里要写的。"中尉若无其事地说道，

"那么，我们的活总算干完了。"卡西诺说，

"不！花我们赏完了，但活还差一点儿没有干完。"中尉说道。

"好吧！让我来猜猜，我们要潜进那实验室，从实验室的保险箱里把那配方偷出来。"卡西诺满有把握地说道。"

"不全对！卡西诺。我们要潜进实验室，去把那实验室炸掉。"中尉说道，

"把实验室炸掉？你肯定吗？头儿。"戏子问道，

"非常肯定！"（Affirmative!)中尉点点头，

"炸实验室？等等，我说头儿，可这不是给我们的任务。"卡西诺抗议道，

"可现在我说是了。"中尉断然地说道，

"可我们什么都没有，头儿，拿什么去炸？"酋长说，

"我们有。炸药，雷管，本来是要留着炸桥用的。"范·霍曼说道。

"好了！范·霍曼，让我们来看看你弄来的那张图纸。"中尉说道，

"我们没有那大楼的工程图纸，只找到了一个参建的工程师，他给我们画了一张草图。"范·霍曼从口袋中掏出一张纸。

"四层楼的实验室除了有一个前门外，在另一侧还有一个紧急出口的后门。供电室在这个位置。另外工程师告诉我如果我们能在一层的这个位置装上炸药，那么就能对大楼的主体造成破坏。"

"好！我们明天夜里动手，先兵分三路在三面的铁丝网各剪断打开一个缺口。"中尉说，

"为什么要剪断三处？"高尼夫问，

"因为要多留几条后路，你这傻瓜。"卡西诺骂道，

"这次你说对了！卡西诺，进去后，紧急出口的门就交给你了。"中尉说，

"我带着我们的人负责掩护，一旦爆炸声响了，我们设法牵制住德国人的火力。"范·霍曼说道，

"你打听到那里有多少守卫了吗？"

"据给那里打扫卫生的人说本来大约只有十几个人，但那德国人死后他们增加了守卫，现在有差不多三十人。除了大门口岗亭的守卫，一楼入口处有保安室。好像每层楼也都有人巡逻。"

"太棒了！"卡西诺尖刻地说，"那么你们一共有多少人呢？"

"我们有十二个人。"范·霍曼说，

"很好！在我们进到楼里放了炸药后，你们佯攻，做出要从大门冲进实验室的样子，让岗亭的守卫忙伙一阵子，最好能把大楼里的保安也吸引出去。"中尉说。

范·霍曼点点头，带着三个人离开了。

戏子走到中尉身边，递给他一支香烟，然后打着打火机帮他点上，

"中尉，那个配方会随着大楼一起炸掉，对吗？"他注视着中尉问道，

"戏子，我们并不知道那个配方是否存在，而且，埃里森博士也没有证明那传说中的配方有应用价值。"中尉微微一笑说道，

"是啊！看来伦敦也只能接受这样的结果了。"戏子说道，

"这就是我们要给他们的结果，他们别无选择。"中尉平静地说道。


	14. Chapter 14

一钩新月悄悄地游走着，将它那轻巧的身形潜入到云影里。

"咔嚓"，"咔嚓"几响，那张布满了荆刺的铁网被扒开了能容下一人爬过的口子。

卡西诺伏身就向那口子爬去，却被酋长一把抓住，卡西诺惊异地用问询的目光看着酋长，酋长朝着里面摆摆头，卡西诺看到一个端着枪的德国兵正朝他们的方向走来。酋长把身体紧紧贴在地面上，以令人难以察觉的动作向前蠕动着，他爬过了铁丝网，刀已出鞘，他紧紧地抓着刀柄把刀子倒提在右手，他左手从地上摸起一块小石块朝着前方扔去，石块落地的声音惊动了巡逻的德国兵，他快步朝着发出响声的地方走去，酋长半身跃起，他猛地一扬手，那一抹银色"嗖"地一下，如箭一般划过，正正地扎在了德国兵的后心上，德国兵一声没吭地倒了下去。酋长冲过去，把刀子拔出来，又随手捡起了德国兵的冲锋枪，他朝卡西诺一挥手，卡西诺迅速地从口子里爬了进去。

微弱的月光下，几条黑影朝着那栋孤零零坐落在那里的水泥大楼冲过去。

卡西诺三下五除二将紧急出口的门打开，他们一个接一个摸进楼里。

变电室挨着紧急出口不远，卡西诺在高尼夫的帮助下将炸药安好，然后朝着放哨的中尉点点头，他们继续沿着走廊朝着下一个目标悄悄走过去。

中尉数着走廊的门，工程师所说的那个位置靠近走廊的中心，在第十个门的位置。但他们没走几步，一个端着枪的哨兵的身影就在走廊的拐角出现了，中尉急中生智地拧开了走廊上的一个门，他们钻进了屋里。

中尉站在门边，他们几个人听着哨兵的脚步声近了，当哨兵走近门前时，中尉突然把门打开，那个哨兵吃了一惊，探身朝里看，说时迟那时快，中尉双手铁钳般地擒住了哨兵的脖子，用力一拧，哨兵的身体立刻瘫软下来。

他们把哨兵的尸体拖进屋，走出来，继续沿着走廊向前走。这时，大楼的外面突然有枪声传来，范·霍曼的人开始佯攻了。他们可以听到走廊的另一端警卫杂乱的脚步声，守在楼内的德国兵正慌张地冲出楼去，他们迅速地找到了安放炸药的位置，将五个炸药包放好后，他们又按原路返回，将引线拉到了靠近紧急出口的地方，然后点燃了引线，这将给他们足够的撤离时间。

第一声爆炸响起时，他们跑出大楼没有多远，爆炸声让地面跟着震颤，他们几个人勉强稳住了奔跑的脚跟。紧接着第二声和第三声爆炸声又响起了，而实验室大门口的枪声也变得更加激烈。他们朝着铁丝网的豁口跑去，令他们感到意外的是，在第三声爆炸响起后，再没有第四声，第五声爆炸响起，那剩下的炸药包的导火线分明自己熄灭了。

"快跑！头儿！别停下！"跑在中尉前面的酋长回头突然看到中尉停下了脚步落在了后面，中尉在转身看那实验室的大楼，已经跑到铁丝网跟前的戏子爬出了铁丝网，他站起身来回头目瞪口呆地发现中尉突然转身往回跑去，中尉不是朝着实验大楼跑，他是转身朝着院子中间的那架高射炮跑去。

高射炮前守着的三个士兵已经完全清醒过来，而且他们搞清楚了这时的威胁不是来自空中而是来自地面，两个士兵转动着炮筒却无所适从，他们的目标在地面上距离他们只有不到十米远。一个士兵开枪了，但和他同时开火的还有对面朝他们一前一后跑过来的两个人。一颗子弹呼啸着擦过中尉举枪的上臂，中尉感到胳膊上仿佛被黄蜂蛰咬了一下，但他射出的子弹却直接把那个开枪的德国兵送到了地上，紧接着他和酋长的两梭子弹又把炮座上的两个德国兵撂倒了。

酋长并不知道他的头儿要干什么，他只是下意识地跟着中尉，当他看到中尉坐到炮座上时，他明白了，他想起了那第一次任务时中尉爬到坦克上给燃烧的伪币车厢添把火的情形。

"酋长，帮我一把！"中尉喊道，他们两人合力将高射炮的炮筒扭转对准了实验室大楼。

"轰"地一声巨响，一发炮弹在实验室的大楼正中炸开了花，紧接着，是天崩地裂的两声爆炸声，那实验室的大楼在火焰中坍塌下去。

"酋长，我们离开这吧！"中尉从炮座上跳下来对着酋长大声喊道。

"兵娃娃，这次你该满意了？"卡西诺装作不经意的样子，倒了一杯牛奶端过去放在中尉的面前，

"谢谢！卡西诺。现在我们的活儿算是彻底干完了。"中尉说道。

"太好了！终于可以回家了。我郁金香已经看腻了。"酋长用手抚摸着身边的黑背狼犬说道，

"只是不知道伦敦是否会满意。"戏子说，

"哦，伙计，谁管他们满不满意。"高尼夫说。

门被推开了，范·霍曼领着一男一女两个中年人走了进来。

"潜艇联系好了？"中尉起身问道，

"联系好了，今天夜里我送你们走。"范·霍曼说，

"好的！谢谢！"中尉说着将目光落在了那一对陌生的中年男女身上，他又看了看范·霍曼，等着他开口，

"中尉，这次我换了一艘大点儿的船，所以船上有足够的座位。这是伊萨克·斯坦伯格博士和他的夫人，斯坦伯格博士是位物理学家，博士，你的具体研究领域我还不是很懂，"

"原子物理。我是原子物理学家。"那个中年男人开口用英文说道，"中尉，我和我夫人都是犹太人，我们从汉堡逃出来很久了，一直被困在荷兰。"

"我想中尉，也许博士和他的夫人可以搭你们的顺风船。"

"当然！博士，我们荣幸之至。"中尉微笑着说，他向博士伸出手去。

上校把手里的报告扔到桌上，他背着手，在笔直地站立在他面前的年轻军官面前踱了两圈，

"关于这次任务，中尉，我得说你们执行的确实与给你们布置的任务有一定的偏差。"

中尉沉默着，上校又瞥了中尉一眼，那年轻的军官脸上没有任何的表情，上校叹了一口气，

"但是，中尉，我想这种执行偏差还是在可以接受的范围的。"

"谢谢！先生。"

"现在，解散！"上校严厉地喊了一声，年轻的军官举手朝着他敬了一个礼，然后退了出去。

"先生们，"

那屋里本来笑逐颜开的四个人不约而同地皱起了眉头，显出一副厌烦的样子盯着闯进来的中士，

"别忘了今天我们要进行越野训练，"中士洋洋得意地说道，

"训练？我们本来该休假的！" 高尼夫抗议道，

"休假？自从你们上次休假惹祸，你们的假期就被取消了。"

"等等，取消了？为什么？"卡西诺咧着嘴喊道，

"你们自己应该知道为什么。顺便问一下，过去的半个月，听说你们在荷兰赏花，过得一定很舒坦？"

"是啊！中士，荷兰的郁金香在这个时候真是美极啦！"戏子说道。


	15. Chapter 15

刚刚下过一场阵雨，湿漉漉的空气中弥漫着一股青草的香气。乔万尼跟着阿尔培在墓园的小径上走着。公墓里面此时非常安静，看不到几个人影。阿尔培轻车熟路地左转右绕来到了那座简朴的墓碑前，他将拿在手中的一束雏菊放在墓碑前，两个人在碑前默默地站立了一会儿。

乔万尼打量着墓碑上的名字，他似乎记得自己在法国人关于已结束的战争的报道中看到过这个名字。

"他是你的亲属吗？"乔万尼问道，很多法国人在那场战争中失去了自己的亲人。

"不，他是我的一个朋友的朋友，我那位朋友是一位报社老编辑，他曾参加过抵抗运动，我的朋友经常和我讲起他，他是一位抵抗运动的领导人，那位老编辑称他是一个民族英雄。

乔万尼打量着墓碑上的铭文，

"他死在了战争中？"

"他死在了德国人的酷刑之下，或者说他死于自己同胞的出卖。说真的，谁也不知道他究竟死于何处，甚至不知道那墓碑上的死亡日期是不是准确。"

乔万尼眯起了眼，他看着阿尔培，

"阿尔培，你带我到这里来不是无意的，对吗？"

阿尔培点点头，

"是因为你那章里讲的故事。"

"关于'背叛与忠诚，信任与欺骗'？可我的故事纯属虚构，阿尔培。"乔万尼说，

"但是你的故事确实与真实事件有很多巧合的地方。"

第十一章 信任与欺骗，背叛与忠诚

Chapter XI. Trust and Deception, Loyalty and Betrayal

美式军用吉普车在英格兰乡间的小路上疾驶着。

中尉一只手扶着方向盘，另一只手抓着用链子系在手腕上的公文包。那包里除了其他文件还新装了一张男人不大的照片，和一张标了记号的地图。

他在军官们开完例会后被留了下来，叫到了上校的办公室。

"有个任务给你，中尉，自由法国需要我们帮助，"上校直奔主题地对他说道，

"一名法国抵抗组织的高级领导人三天前被捕了，他负责统一和协调法国境内的抵抗运动，据悉他个人掌握着几乎百分之八十的法国抵抗运动领导人的名单和行动部署。"

"他是被出卖的？"上校点点头，

"他现在被关在里昂的盖世太保总部，法国人希望我们派一支行动队和当地的地下组织配合进行营救。"上校说着将一张照片放在桌子上推到中尉的面前，照片上是一个戴着礼帽的中年男人，他看上去显得儒雅端庄，但眉宇间却流露着一种忧伤的气质。

"当然，这不是一个容易的任务，德国人看守得很严，不过你们前几次劫狱都很成功，所以没有理由这次不行，而且当地的抵抗组织很活跃，他们会和你们一起行动。" 上校说道。

他没提任何问题，拿了照片和地图就离开了。但他不喜欢这个任务，虽然对他和他的人来说，哪个任务都不简单，但拿偷物和抢人来做比较，劫狱救人确实他们经手的任务中出意外最多的。一路上，他一直在试图打消自己的这种消极想法。他们的前几个任务完成的很顺利，也许这种运气会延续一段时间，他这样安慰着自己，开始了行动前的第一步，找到他的人。

改建成军营礼堂的大厅里黑压压地挤满了人。

正在礼堂里放映的是一部男欢女爱的好莱坞老片，而不是近期拍摄的抓间谍的故事，这种一个套路的战争宣传片。电影放映机发出很大噪声，放映出来的画面不稳，而且影片的胶片有好几处都花了，但这并没影响观众们观看的热情，因为在这一百二十分钟里，这些远离故乡的大兵们可以暂时忘掉战争的紧张，轻松地沉浸在好莱坞制造的梦幻，成人的童话中。

大兵们一边看着一边不时地发出些粗鲁的哄笑声，当那美艳动人的女主角的大特写出现在银幕上时，礼堂里又是一片鸦雀无声的寂静。

电影已经放映了三分之二，女主角正在矫揉造作地上演着她重头的抒情戏，恰恰在这时有人来晚了，一个高高的身影在礼堂里摸着黑走来走去地找座位，终于他走到前面的第四排座位，不顾边上坐着的人的抗议，他朝中间的位置挤过去。他走到中间的位置站住了，那里并没有空座位，那个被他挡了个严严实实的小个子用力推着他，

"嘿，走开！"

这时后面被挡到的人也开始以"嘘声"抗议了，

那个高个子居然没有动，而是朝着坐在那里的四个人命令道，

"我们走吧！"

"走？走到哪儿去？"坐着的一个男人以尖利的声音叫到，这又引起了周围人们的一阵愤怒的嘘声，

"我们有个任务！"高个子男人压低声音回答道，

"什么？我简直不能相信，这简直是疯啦！"那个小个子喊道，

"嘿，让开！别挡着，混蛋！"后面的人开始愤怒地喊起来，

"住嘴，混球！"

"嘿，滚出去！混蛋！"有的人站了起来，感觉要冲过来把挡着的人打跑，

"我们走吧！快！"高个的男人压低声音，用充满权威不容置疑的口气命令道，然后他在观众的叫骂抗议声中从座位中间走了出去，走过通道，径直走出了放映大厅。

"我说中尉，你可真不会挑时候。"紧跟着中尉第一个走出来的戏子抱怨道，中尉注意到这个人居然看场电影还穿了正装打了个领结。

"不，头儿，我得说你时候选得可真准啊！"卡西诺讥讽道，

"是啊！你毁了所有人的好戏。"酋长说，

"头儿，一开始，我还以为你给我们送来了爆米花。"高尼夫说着掏出了一盒香烟和一个Zippo打火机，这些显然是小贼刚从坐在放映大厅里的观众身上顺到手的，他掏出根烟来给自己点上。

中尉没理他们，自己先上了吉普车，他发动着车，朝那四个人一摆头，

"上车！"

"我说头儿，为什么那么急？难道不能等我们看完这场电影？"高尼夫说，

"我们三小时后出发！"中尉说道。

这天正赶上周末的集市，小广场上搭起了一个个蔬菜水果摊，在街拐角的地方，停着一辆运货的小型厢车，像是摊贩们用来运送蔬菜水果的车子，因此没有人去注意那驾驶室和车厢里坐着的三个男人。

在集市的对面的街边是一列的咖啡馆，正逢上午的早餐时间，中尉和高尼夫坐在一家叫做小里昂的咖啡馆外面在吃早餐，这间咖啡馆就是抵抗组织和他们事先约定好的接头地点，按照在他们跳伞着陆点负责接送他们的法国人交代的，中尉在那张小小的咖啡圆桌上放了一本波德莱尔的《恶之花》作为联络标志。但中尉认为法国人指定的这个联络标志并不是非常妥当，即使是作为文学素养极高的民族，在早餐的时候就着咖啡和牛角包读《恶之花》，也未免显得有些装腔作势，更可能会引起别人的注意。戏子极为喜爱波德莱尔的《恶之花》，他要求由他出面去接头，但被中尉一口拒绝了。

"戏子，我知道你熟读《恶之花》，我也清楚你的法语比我的要好，但接头的事还是由我来。尽管我还没有读过这本《恶之花》。"

"中尉，那你真该读一读。"戏子一般正经地说道，

"好了！我不相信我有这个时间。戏子，你和酋长，卡西诺在车里把四周盯紧一点儿，没有我给你们信号，你们就呆在那儿不要有任何动作。"中尉说道。

高尼夫主动要求和中尉一起到咖啡馆接头，中尉虽然心知高尼夫是想借此吃上一顿美美的早餐，但还是满足了他的要求。但他们在咖啡馆坐下后，中尉发现自己的安排欠妥。

高尼夫很快干掉了两个牛角包，又开始吃第三个，

"高尼夫，慢点吃，不要吃得太快了！"中尉压低声音说道，

"折腾了一夜，我都快饿死了！"高尼夫抱怨着将半个牛角包塞进嘴里，中尉小心地看看四周，好在咖啡馆里坐着的其他客人没有人注意到高尼夫的吃相，他稍稍松了口气。

这是一个阳光明媚的夏日早晨，即使是在战时，法国女孩们也没有忘记展示她们的裙裾。

"高尼夫，低头看你的报纸，不要死盯着对面的女人看。"中尉又警告到，

"可是，头儿，那报纸我一个字也看不懂。"高尼夫把目光撤回来，不满地嘟囔道。

中尉后悔没有让酋长和自己一起来接头。他看了一眼腕表，距离接头的时间还有十分钟，他拿起桌上的咖啡喝了一口，仿佛不经意地用目光巡视着四周，一切看上去都很正常。

"砰！砰！"突然不远的地方响起了两声凄厉的枪声，紧接着又是两声，女人们开始尖叫，街上的行人开始奔跑，咖啡馆的客人们纷纷站起身来加入到街上奔跑的人流中，远处集市上的摊贩们也惊慌起来，一个个开始忙着收拾摊子，中尉站起身来，他在桌上丢下一张钞票，示意高尼夫赶紧离开，看来他们的约会必须取消了，他们把自己融入到街上奔跑的人流中，准备穿过集市去和戏子他们汇合。突然一个跑过来的女人尖叫了一声在中尉身边跌倒，中尉赶忙俯下身把她扶起来，接下来令他大吃一惊，那个女人突然用法文腔很重的英语对他说道，

"美国人？我是抵抗组织来和你们接头的。"

中尉愣住了，这完全不是接头的暗号，在他还没来得及回答时，一辆黑色的雪铁龙开了过来，因为急刹车，轮胎和路面猛烈摩擦发出了一声尖锐的嘶叫，停在了他们的身边。

"盖世太保来了！快！上车！"车上下来两个男人低声喊着，不由分说地将高尼夫拖了进去，中尉只好也随着女人上了车，没等车门关上，黑色的雪铁龙就疾驶而去。

中尉打量着他们被带进来的地方，这是一处普通的两居室民居，有着普通法国家庭的装潢。那个女人大概有三十多岁，长相算不上漂亮，深褐色的头发，面部线条透露出一种果敢和坚毅。女人走到桌前，拿起一盒香烟，抽出一支为自己点上，吸了两口，她把烟夹在手指的中间，尽管女人的面部表情看上去很平静，但中尉可以看到女人夹着香烟的手指却在微微颤抖，是紧张还是恐惧？

"我是路易斯·雷玛尔，这里的抵抗运动负责人。"

中尉冷冷地注视着女人，他沉默着，如果这女人是真正的抵抗运动领导人的话，他是不需要告诉女人自己的姓名的。"

那女人显得有些焦躁，她狠狠地吸了一口烟，

"你们怎么只有两个人？"她不满地质问道，

"你在期待多少人？"中尉不动声色地反问道，

"我们还以为伦敦派了一个别动队来救人。"

"那么只有两个人让你失望了？"中尉仍旧冷冷地说，

"两个人根本不够，光压车的士兵就有十来个。"女人说道，

"你们有多少人？"中尉看了一眼屋中站着的两个男人问道，

"我们加起来也没有十个人，我们怎么去劫车？"女人抽着烟，转身在屋里神经质地踱着步，

"哦，我还以为你们的队伍人数不少呢。"中尉观察着女人的表情，女人紧咬着嘴唇，狠狠地一甩手，

"妈的！"

"路易斯，不要着急，我们会把他救出来的。"一个男人劝慰道。

中尉用审视的目光注视着那两个男人，

"你们是谁？"

"哦，对了，头儿，忘了介绍了，"高尼夫突然像变戏法般的右手从怀里像捏着扑克牌一样抽出了两张身份证，他歪着脖子看着那两张证件，

"马丁，和贝尔纳。"高尼夫一脸坏笑，用英文的发音念到，那两个男人惊慌失措地伸手到怀里摸着，他们刚刚发现他们在把高尼夫带上车时被高尼夫乘机偷走了证件。

高尼夫一扬手将两个证件朝中尉抛过去，中尉伸手在空中抓住了那两张证件。他拿着证件看着，又抬头看着那不知所措的两男一女，

"好吧！你们的计划是什么？"中尉问道，

"明天早晨六点钟，他们就要把他和其他的犯人一起押送到巴黎去。"

"把他送到巴黎？"中尉问道，

"你是说他们要把埃克斯送到巴黎去？"高尼夫接着问道，中尉责怪地瞪了他一眼，那个女人和同伙的两个男人交换了个眼神，

"是啊，明天一早他们就动身，幸亏你们今天到了。"女人说道，

"我们打算去劫车，可人手和武器都不够，你们能来帮我们真是太好了！"那个叫马丁的男人说道，

"有人来了！"盯着窗外的贝尔纳突然喊道，

"谁？德国人吗？"那女人一下子扔掉了香烟，

"不！不是，三个穿便衣的男人，不知道是什么人，他们这辆货车好像一直跟着我们。"没等那两个男人掏枪，中尉和高尼夫已经一起把枪掏了出来，

"行了！站着别动！"中尉命令道，他朝高尼夫一摆头，高尼夫过去把那两个男人的枪搜了出来，中尉走到门口打开了屋门，戏子，卡西诺和酋长窜了进来。

"嘿，我说，地方不错！绑架你们的这几位是谁？"卡西诺挨个打量着那三个人，

"我们是抵抗组织的。"那个女人说道，

"是啊！你告诉我了。但你们是哪个抵抗组织的？"中尉紧盯着那女人问道，

"我们都属于戴高乐将军领导的自由法国。"女人回答道，

"接头的时候你为什么没说暗号？"

"我不知道暗号。只知道你会拿着那本《恶之花》，和你接头的应该是另外一个人，他在路上被盖世太保截住打死了。"女人说着突然露出了一脸笑容，

"看来伦敦真的是派了一支别动队，你们明天会帮助我们去救人的，对吗？我是说，我们一起去，去把，嗯，把埃克斯救出来。"女人说着朝着她的同伴瞥了一眼。

"头儿，我们能相信他们吗？"酋长问道，

"我不确定，"中尉挨个审视着那三个人，最后把目光锁定在那女人身上，

"如果今天德国人不找上门来的话，我们也只能相信他们。"


	16. Chapter 16

铜雀大道实际上有些名不符实，它只是老城区一条仅能通过一辆汽车的狭窄的街巷。两旁的居民楼大多看上去陈旧破败。他们已经提前分头在街道两旁的楼里守着窗口埋伏了下来，同时，两辆厢式货车停放在了街道的一头一尾。中尉透过顶层阁楼的窗口居高临下地观察着楼下的小街，囚车将从监狱开出来，途中经过这条必经之路开往城外，大概德国人并没有想到这个地段还是个打伏击的最佳位置。

楼下的街道上出现了一个骑自行车的小伙子，他一边骑一边扬手朝着楼上挥了挥，这是事先约定好的暗号，押送犯人的车队马上就要开过来了。

不一会儿，三辆车组成的车队驶入了他们的视线，前面开道的是一辆摩托车，车上有三个德国兵，押后的一辆指挥车的车上坐着五个德国兵，而中间作为囚车的卡车上还有两个持枪的看守，如果算上司机楼里驾驶和副驾驶，全部负责押解的德国兵应该有十二个人，这个人数和他们的人数正巧势均力敌。

一转眼，囚车已经开到了楼下，突然一只鸽子扑扇着翅膀从街边的一栋楼里飞了出来，这是动手的信号，随着，两颗手榴弹从两边楼房的窗户里猛地投掷出来，分别在车队的一前一后炸响了。那辆摩托车连人带车一起翻倒在地上，摩托车的车轮脱落了，滚动着飞出去老远；最后面的那辆指挥车也趴窝了，前座的司机和副驾驶被爆炸的气浪从车里掀起来，一同被甩出了车外，其余的三个人在震惊中掏出枪来，跳下了车。

两边阁楼窗口的几个准确度极高的点射，很快将摩托车和指挥车里的残余兵力消灭掉。四个法国人从楼里冲到了街上，那卡车上押车的和驾驶室里的德国兵还没来得及有所动作就倒在了他们的枪口之下。

整个行动在十几分钟内就结束了，他们从两旁的楼里跑到了街上。

"喔，这次可真算是干净利索！"卡西诺得意洋洋地说，

"是啊，我还没来得及开枪就结束了。"高尼夫说道，

"是你连脑袋都没探出窗口就结束了。"酋长白了高尼夫一眼，

卡车上衣衫褴褛的囚犯们急不可待地在一伙人的帮助下纷纷跳下车。路易斯，那个法国女人朝着囚车飞奔过去，和那第一个跳下车来的男人紧紧地拥抱在了一起。

中尉走过去，他的目光在获得了自由的囚犯们兴奋的脸上逐一扫过，早在出发前他就把那张埃克斯的照片毁掉了，但他早已将照片上的面孔牢牢记在心里。

"你们所有的人都在这儿吗？"把所有的犯人都打量过一遍后，中尉用法文问其中的一个囚犯，

"都在，谢谢！谢谢救了我们。"那囚犯回答道，中尉矜持地点了一下头，没有作声，

"有什么不对吗？"戏子看着中尉那严峻的表情问道，

"我们要救的人不在这里面。"中尉说道，

"头儿，你肯定？"戏子诧异地问道，出发前，中尉并没有给他们四个人看那个代号"埃克斯"的人的照片，

"我肯定！"中尉眉头紧锁着点了点头，

"我们去问个清楚？"戏子说道，中尉摇摇头，他回头看了一眼那对正在热烈拥吻的男女，那女人眼中泪光闪闪。

"我们会弄清楚的，但不是现在，来不及了，我们得赶快离开这里。"中尉说到，

"快走吧！德国人要来了！"一个法国人站在厢式运货车前挥手喊着，救人的人和被救的人都迅速地跑到两辆车前上了车，然后两辆车一前一后风驰电掣般地开走了。

他们围坐在另一间屋子里的圆桌前，撕扯着那个作为他们晚餐的大个农夫面包，中尉没有吃，他只是独自静静地坐在一旁，一只手掐着香烟，一只手托着额头在沉思。酋长倒了一杯酒递给他，被他摇摇头拒绝了。

另一间紧闭着房门的屋子里传出来一阵法文的吵嚷声。

"嘿，我说，这些法国佬在吵些什么？"卡西诺问道，

"听上去，他们是在争谁应该做老板。"戏子说道，同时他瞟了一眼闷声不响的中尉。

"哦，这真是太妙了，仗还没打完，法国人就开始争权夺势了。"卡西诺说道，

"他们这叫抢山头，占山为王。"高尼夫说道，

"我得说高尼夫这比喻很恰当。"戏子说道，

"我们怎么办？头儿。"酋长问道，中尉轻轻叹了口气，摇了摇头，

"怎么办？头儿，我替你说了吧，这事没完，我们的任务还没完成。"卡西诺模仿着中尉的口吻说道，

"没错！卡西诺。"中尉抬头看了卡西诺一眼，

"得了吧！头儿，我们被法国佬骗了。"高尼夫说道，

房门被推开了，一个法国人走了进来，他看上去刚刚二十岁出头，衣衫破烂，脸上还挂着被打的淤青，他是白天被解救的十个囚犯中的一个，

"中尉，"小伙子看了屋里的其他人一眼，径直走到中尉面前，

"我是洛朗，谢谢你们救了我！"

"不用客气！"

"中尉，我，我想说的是，你们能不能把埃克斯也救出来，他很重要，比我们都重要，他是特派员，抵抗组织联合行动委员会主席，只有他在，大家才能统一起来。"

"噢，洛朗，你说的太夸张了！"房门又被推开了，路易斯双臂抱在胸前出现在门口，她几步走了进来，

"洛朗不了解情况，埃克斯并不像他说的那么重要。"路易斯说道，

"哦，当然，埃克斯肯定没有你的情人重要，对吗？夫人。"卡西诺站起身来尖刻地说道，

"我的丈夫，皮埃尔是我的丈夫。"路易斯说道，

"太好了，夫人，恭喜你们了！可我们不是你们家的雇佣军。"卡西诺用手指敲了敲桌子，气愤地说道，

"卡西诺！"中尉厉声制止到，

"皮埃尔是这里抵抗组织的重要领导人。"路易斯又说道，

"是啊！你告诉我们了，他比埃克斯重要。"酋长讥讽地说道，

"可惜，亲爱的，伦敦派我们来并不是为了救你丈夫的。"高尼夫说道，

"行了！都别说多了！"中尉站起身来，一摆手，不让他们再说下去。

"夫人，我们很高兴能把你丈夫和其他人营救出来，但是你应该知道我们这次的任务是救埃克斯，我们的任务还没有完成。"

女人耸了耸肩，

"可我们不知道埃克斯被关在哪里。"

"你丈夫是和他一起被捕的，不是吗？"

"是，他们是一起被捕的，但他们并不关在一起。"

"那么，夫人，你们去打听一下总是可以的吧？"戏子说，

"打听？这并不容易。我们并不一定能打听得到。"路易斯说，

"那么，夫人，你给我们的建议是什么？"中尉问道，

"依我看，这里不安全，你们不宜在这里久留。埃克斯只是伦敦的一个信使而已。"路易斯看了他们几个人一眼说道，

"你说对啦！头儿，她说得对，我们是不应该在这里久留。我们应该马上回伦敦去。"高尼夫说道，

"是啊！你说的没错，夫人，这里不安全，只是你说的有点儿晚了，为了我们的安全，你应该在我们救你丈夫之前就劝我们离开。"卡西诺说，

"卡西诺，别说了！"中尉说道，

"不！我要说！头儿，她和她那一伙人都是骗子，我告诉你应该怎么办，我们马上回伦敦去，告诉他们那自由法国的将军老板，他手下的人是一群散兵游勇加骗子。"

"卡西诺！"中尉喊道，

"好吧！"路易斯突然说道，

"我们愿意帮助你们。"

"帮助？帮助我们？哈哈！这太好笑了！"卡西诺叫到，

"难道我弄错了？我一直以为我们是在帮助法国人民。"

"好了！卡西诺！"中尉用手背在卡西诺的肩头打了一下，不让他再说下去，

"夫人，上次应该和我们接头的人并没有死，只是被你们趁乱抢了先，对吗？"

"我们以为..."女人支吾着，

"行了！夫人，现在我清楚了，你们并不属于同一个组织，但我要求你帮我们和他们取得联系。"

"这个，洛伦和他们是一伙的。"女人看了一眼年轻的小伙子说道，

"我会的，我会带你们去找他们。"洛伦说道，

"另外，夫人，我需要你和你的队友帮助我们打听关于埃克斯的下落。"中尉说道，

"好的，中尉，一有消息我会马上派人通知你们。"路易斯说道。

"罗纳这条男人河与萨奥纳这条女人河合二为一，汇合在一起就形成了里昂。"戏子站在窗口眺望着古老的街区说道，这间作为安全屋的老房子坐落在弗尔维埃尔山丘上，从窗子望去可以看到山坡上的古罗马遗迹。

"大诗人，还是好好想想我们怎么离开这鬼地方吧。"卡西诺翻了戏子一眼说道，

"卡西诺，有时候你的品味真是让人无语。"戏子讥讽道，

"是吗？我只是觉得活着离开比在这里赏风景更重要。"卡西诺说，

"我同意！"高尼夫说，

"呵，这个，在救出埃克斯之前，我们谁都别想离开这里。"戏子朝着和三个法国人坐在一张桌子旁的中尉努了努嘴，他拿出一支烟点上，然后走了过去。

他们救出来的小伙子洛朗费了些周折，才带着他们找到了自己的上级，也就是和他们事先约好却没接上头的安德烈一组人。安德烈告诉他们在他快走到接头地点时，没看到德国人却听到了枪响，他只好放弃了接头，转身就跑，没想到被路易斯一伙人抢了先。

"本来就是一盘散沙，抵抗组织统一指挥，统一行动的纲领在埃克斯被捕后就更做不到了。"安德烈叹了口气，他们几个南方的抵抗组织已经又重新回到了各自为政，随心所欲的状态。

"六个人同时被捕，究竟是谁出卖了他们？你们有怀疑对象吗？"中尉问道，

"眼下大家除了互相猜疑外，没人知道叛徒是谁。"安德烈摇摇头，

"如果不查明叛徒的话，接下去会有更多的人被捕。"中尉说，

"这个我知道。"安德烈无奈地说，

"其实所有的人都知道，这叛徒只可能是几个组织里的高层领导人，因为只有那几个高层人物才知道会议的时间和地点，我们归埃克斯直接领导，但埃克斯甚至都没有告诉过我们他要去参加会议。"

"你是在告诉我叛徒并不属于你们这个小组？"中尉注视着安德烈问到，

"不，我并不敢那么肯定。"安德烈说，他犹豫了一下又接着说道，

"中尉，我不知道你是否了解我们法国人？"

"怎么讲？"中尉问道，

"我们不喜欢被领导，更不喜欢步调统一。"安德烈说，

"埃克斯是一个很有魅力的人，勇敢，有组织才华，他是个真正的爱国者，但并不是所有的人都喜欢他。不知道为什么，我有种感觉盖世太保是有目标而来，他们好像就是冲着埃克斯去的。其他人只是碰巧赶上了。

"你是说埃克斯是因为伦敦交给他的统一使命而被人出卖的？"中尉问道，

"这只是我的一种猜想。"安德烈说，

"但，安德烈，你好像对自己的猜想很有把握？"

"也许吧！好在我们几个组织昨天终于统一了口径，要把救埃克斯作为现在的首要任务。大家会设法四处打探埃克斯的下落。"

"但恕我直言，"戏子说道，"你们怎么肯定埃克斯不会叛变？"

"别人都会，但埃克斯不会，我可以肯定，我和他一起工作了一年多，他曾经说过要为法兰西而死。"

酋长和另一个法国人突然从顶楼的房顶上窜下来。

"头儿，有三辆黑色的轿车正从山下朝这儿开。"

"盖世太保！"安德烈叫到，他突然一把抓住了洛朗的脖领，

"是你，准是你这小子叛变把德国人引来了。"

"你胡说！我没有叛变！"洛朗将安德烈的手一把推开，

"好了！我们得赶快离开这里！"中尉说道，

"可是..."

"正如你刚才说的，安德烈，叛变的另有其人，快走吧！"中尉一挥手，他们几个夺门而出。

几个人走了没多远，那三辆黑色的轿车就已经从坡下路的拐角处冒出头来，四周似乎无处藏身，他们都已拔枪在手，看样子势必是一场硬战。

突然他们中间的一个人窜了出来，那人是洛朗，他转身朝着前面的岔路口狂奔而去，他在路中间呈之字型跑着，跑了十几米，他转身确认那轿车看到了他的身影，这时，洛朗突然举枪朝着轿车开来的方向开了两枪，那三辆轿车在离他们几个人不远的地方拐向岔路，朝着洛朗跑去的方向追去，枪声和汽车的急刹车声交织在一起，他们远远看到那三辆车停了下来，几个黑衣人从车上下来，朝前跑去。中尉知道这是他们唯一的机会，他举着枪朝着黑衣人的背影冲去，抢先开了枪。酋长，戏子，卡西诺，高尼夫紧跟在他的身后，对着那黑色的身影一阵狂射，那三个法国人也毫不怠慢地开了枪。

躺在地上的洛朗大睁着一双蓝色的眼睛，但那双眼睛的瞳孔已经扩大，他中了三枪，已经死了，可他手里还紧紧地抓着他的枪。

"他为什么要这么做？"安德烈声音哽咽着说，

"因为他想向我们证明他的忠诚！"中尉说道，

"开上他们的车，我们走！"


	17. Chapter 17

安德烈快步走到郊外的一栋房子前，他停下来小心翼翼地左顾右盼，确定没有人跟踪，他才走上前去敲响了门。路易斯把门打开，把他让进去，皮埃尔站在屋子中间迎接他。

"你们搞到消息了？"安德里兴奋地问到，

"是啊！要知道为搞到这消息，我们可是费了不少的周折。"皮埃尔把一张小字体递给安德烈，

"这下我们两清了，安德烈，剩下的就看你们和那几个美国人的了。"路易斯说道，

"什么？"安德烈接过字条诧异地问，那夫妇两人只是朝那字条指了指，让他快看，

安德烈打开字条，看过后，把它紧紧团在手里，他难以掩饰自己一脸的惊讶和失望，那张字条上的确写着他急于得到的消息：埃克斯要被押解出城的时间和路线，而让他失望的是现在他得到了他想要的情报，却没有得到他想要的支援。

"可我不明白，"安德烈有些失望地看着站在他面前的那一对男女，路易斯双臂交叉抱在胸前，皮埃尔双手叉腰，他们早已料到了安德烈的反应，夫妻两人只是面无表情，冷漠地看着安德烈，

"什么？"

"我不明白，你们为什么不能派人帮助我们？"安德烈问道，

"安德烈，你们已经有援兵了，那几个美国人不就是你们特地从伦敦找来的救兵吗？他们就是为干这个而来的啊。"路易斯说道，

"可，可是我以为你们也会帮忙，人多成功的机会就更大。"安德烈带着几分乞求的口气说，

"可安德烈，埃克斯是你们的老板，救他是你的责任，不是你向伦敦提出要求的吗？"路易斯说道，

"按道理说，埃克斯应该算是所有人的领导，不是吗？他是抵抗运动联合委员会主席。"安德烈说，

"所有人的领导？"路易斯冷笑了一声，

"那是他自己那么认为，没有人..."皮埃尔伸手拦住了路易斯不让她再说下去，

"听着，安德烈，我们就是想帮助你们也腾不出手来。"皮埃尔说，

"为什么？"安德烈执拗地问道，皮埃尔和路易斯交换了个眼神，

"因为我们要去破坏德国人的电话线，这行动非常重要。"皮埃尔说，

"破坏电话线？这很紧急吗？"安德烈疑惑地问，

"是的！很重要！很紧急！"皮埃尔肯定地说，

"听着，年轻人，你们要学会自己进行武装行动，我们已经费尽周折才帮你们打听来押送的消息。抵抗运动并不只是像你们那样，只是印传单，发传单，组织会议，谈谈统一部署，统一行动，向伦敦汇报政治愿景这么简单，光凭你们这样做是赶不走德国人的。"

"你是说埃克斯所做的一切都是毫无价值的？可他去伦敦申请支援，每次跳伞回来都会带着空投的武器弹药和经费，他开会分配给所有人武器和经费时，你们并没有这么说。"安德烈气愤地说，

"他也就做了这些力所能及的事。"路易斯说，

"安德烈，对付德国人是要去和德国人真刀真枪地战斗，你们这些艺术家书生要学着放下《恶之花》，拿起枪，实打实地干！"皮埃尔说，

"听着，皮埃尔，你不知道并不等于我们没有拿起过枪去和德国人战斗，洛朗前天被德国人打死了。"安德烈说，

"我很遗憾，安德烈，进行抵抗运动总是会死人的，但你不是还有美国人吗？"皮埃尔拍拍安德烈的肩膀，把他朝门外送，

"勇敢点！安德烈，好运气！"

安德烈知道他们今天的碰头会结束了。

"上次我们劫囚车的成功，肯定会让德国人加强警卫。"中尉在地图上勾画着囚车的行车路线，

"嘿，我说，你的朋友肯定是不打算帮我们，对吗？"卡西诺说，

"他们，他们有别的任务。"安德烈说，"

"别的任务？我记得你说过所有的人都同意把救出埃克斯当作目前最重要的任务。"戏子皱着眉头说，

"我们人手够了，我们的八个人，不，现在是七个人，再加上你们五个人。"

"你就这么有把握？要是万一这次德国人派的人多，我们忙活不过来怎么办？"卡西诺说，

"皮埃尔他们另有其他的任务，脱不开身。"

"当然！他们当然脱不开身，看来'感恩'并不是法国人的长项。"

"行了！别说了！卡西诺！"中尉喊道，

"好吧！那你打算怎么办？头儿，这次你有什么高招？"卡西诺说道，

"没有新的高招，还记得我们上次在挪威救人的那次吗？"中尉说，

"记得，头儿，但你说的是哪一段儿？"高尼夫说道，

"囚车出城后，会开到这里，"中尉指着地图，

"这一段路最窄，一面是峭壁，一面是山坡，坡上的草丛和林子正好给我们做掩护，这段路的拐角处是这段山路上最容易出事故的地方，"

"所以囚车开过的那天，不巧路上正好发生了事故。"戏子接口说道，他说着给了中尉一个会心的微笑，

"说对了！"中尉为自己点燃了一支香烟，

"卡西诺，高尼夫，酋长，我们需要军服，警服，还有一辆德国人的卡车。"

山路的拐角处放置了一个路障，放置路障的原因很明显，前方一辆从对面开来的黑色轿车和一辆厢式小型运货车迎面撞在了一起，两辆撞得七扭八歪的车子横在了狭窄的道路中间，堵住了交通。在这车祸现场的前面，停放着一辆德国军用卡车。

押送犯人的车队准时地开了过来，这次的车队只有两辆车，前面是一辆开道的摩托车，后面就是作为囚车的卡车，只是卡车的车厢上罩了层苫布，从外面看不到卡车里的犯人。

路障前面有人朝车队挥手，示意让车队停车，站在那里的有四个人，其中两个穿着德国兵的军服，另外的两个显然是法国警察，车队在路障前缓缓地停了下来。


	18. Chapter 18

戏子和中尉分别穿了党卫军少校和上尉的军服，两个人一前一后地朝着车队走来，他们走到了停下的摩托车前，戏子朝着摩托车上的人伸长了手臂敬了个礼，然后露出一脸无奈的样子，

"先生们，很不幸！我们从这里经过，愚蠢的法国人，他们撞了我们的车子，看样子，你们恐怕得绕道走了。"他用标准到无可置疑的德语说道，那两个穿着法国警察制服的人也跟着走了过来。

"撞车？出了车祸？"那个摩托车手上下打量着他们，

"Oui! Monsieur，车祸。"一个法国警察端着枪比划着，

"很好！"那个坐在摩托车里的党卫军上校瞥了法国人一眼，突然说道，而且他还朝他们露出了个微笑，他朝着几个人轻松地敬了个礼，然后朝驾驶摩托车的士兵摆摆手，示意让他掉头往回开。

摩托车在卡车前面掉头，从卡车的一侧朝着相反的方向开了过去。

这条山间公路很窄，对于军用卡车来说在路上掉头并不是很容易。戏子和中尉退到路边的草丛里，把路让出来，然后他们朝着那辆罩着苫布的军用卡车做着手势，指挥它打轮掉头。两个法国人这时站到了公路前面等着。

那辆卡车先是缓慢地向后退了几米，然后开始向右转掉头。就在卡车开近的一瞬间，中尉看到了那卡车驾驶室里的两个德国士兵的脸，他突然产生了一种难以名状的直觉，那驾驶室里的两个年轻的德国兵脸上的表情看上去好像有些异样，两个人对视了一下，似乎不约而同地露出了一种难以掩饰的得意的冷笑。

卡车在公路中间侧过车身突然横在那里停住不动了，似乎在犹豫着如何掉头。

戏子也同时看到了那两个德国兵的怪异表情，他转过头去用目光向中尉示意，但中尉并没有看到，因为此时他的注意视线完全集中在了卡车的苫布篷上。从他们站着的地方看不到卡车的车尾，更看不到卡车车厢里的状况，那两个法国人迫不及待地朝卡车的车身靠近过去。

"Non!" 中尉突然用法文朝法国人大喊道，但他的喊声还没落地，回应他的是突然从卡车后面传来的一声德文的断喝，

"Angreifen!"

"不！这是个圈套！"

中尉的话还未说出口，卡车上的苫布突然被一下子从侧面掀了起来，紧接着苫布下露出来的是齐刷刷黑洞洞的枪口，那卡车的车厢里不见囚犯的影子，取而代之的是二十来个荷枪实弹杀气腾腾的德国兵。

中尉一把抓住戏子，两个人同时扑倒在地，一起朝山坡下的草丛滚去。

"哒哒哒哒！"枪声响了。子弹从他们的身边，头顶呼啸着飞过，路中间，那两个法国人还没来得及反应就在枪声中倒了下去。


	19. Chapter 19

酋长，卡西诺，高尼夫和几个法国人，在他们背后朝着德国人开火了，三四个德国人在他们的射击中倒下了，同时。又一个法国人的头上中了致命的一枪，他们十来个人的火力并未能阻止比他们多了不止两倍的德国人，车上的德国兵已经全部跳下车来朝着他们藏身的山坡冲过来，包括摩托车上的三个人。

中尉扬手扔出了一颗手榴弹，手榴弹在卡车前爆炸了。

"快走！离开这儿！"中尉在弥漫的烟雾中高声喊道，酋长伸手过去拉那个受伤的法国人，却发现他已经死了。

十几个没有在爆炸中受伤的德国兵停止了冲锋，匍匐在公路上继续朝他们射击。

他们埋伏的地点距离公路上事先准备好，停放在那里的卡车只有不到一百米的距离，但是他们不能攀上公路，在无遮掩的地段朝卡车跑，那样只能让他们成为德国人的活靶子。几个人只好跌跌撞撞地继续在山坡下的林间迂回穿行，借着树林的掩护，一边开枪，一边朝着前面停放着卡车的地方拼命奔跑。

子弹在树林间穿梭着，卡西诺狠狠地咒骂了一句，一颗子弹打在树上，弹射到了他的肩上，在他的肩头划出了一条血槽，作为回答，卡西诺猛地射出了一梭子子弹。

戏子跑出十几米，回头看到中尉和安德烈依旧留在在原来的地方，他们在不停地射击，试图将所有德国人的火力吸引住。

"头儿！"戏子大声喊道，这声喊叫却给他自己招来了一串子弹，擦着他的耳边飞过去，他赶紧冒下腰躲在树的后面。

"快走！别停下来！"中尉没有扭头只是大喊道，他瞄准了德国兵卡车的轮胎搂动了扳机，卡车的两个后轮一下子瘪了。与此同时，德国人雨点般的子弹继续朝他们倾泻过来。

守在卡车驾驶室里的法国人打着了火，他一只手抓着方向盘，一只手从驾驶室的窗口伸出来，朝他们拼命挥动。高尼夫，卡西诺，戏子，酋长和几个法国人已经跑到了车前，看到他们接二连三地爬上了车，中尉拍了一下安德烈的肩膀，

"我们走吧！"

安德烈站起身从坡下朝着卡车跑去，中尉掏出了身上最后的一颗手榴弹，拉开引线，朝着路上的德国兵扔了过去。然后，他从地上窜起来，跟在安德烈的后面，朝着卡车跑去。

当他们两人跑到了卡车的近前时，剩下的德国人已经全部从地上跃起朝他们疯狂地追过来。

"开车！快！"安德烈一边跑一边朝着卡车司机吼叫着，卡车司机缩回头去，他发动了汽车，将汽车缓慢地开动起来，以便让安德烈和中尉追上车。

又是一排子弹朝着卡车扫过来，车厢里的一个法国人捂着肚子倒下了。其余的几个人赶忙将身子伏下去，紧贴在车厢板。

已经跑到卡车车尾的安德烈先将手中的枪扔到了车上，然后他双手抓住车厢板翻身上了已经开动的卡车。中尉跟在他的后面，回头将弹夹里最后的一发子弹射了出去，随后他扔掉了枪，转身飞跑了几步，准备跃上已经开始加速的卡车。酋长和戏子趴伏在车厢板上一起朝他伸出手来，就在中尉跑上前，即将抓住伸向他的两只手时，他的大腿好像被黄蜂狠狠地蛰了一口，他的腿跛了，身体摇晃着失去了平衡，伸出去的手落了个空，紧接着他的腰部又仿佛被烧红的钢钎捅了一下，他的手缩了回来紧紧捂住了自己的腰，中尉踉跄了一下，他的两条腿似乎再也支撑不住身体的重量，这一突如其来的一幕让车上的人目瞪口呆，他们大惊失色地看着中尉猛地朝前栽倒在离卡车只有不到一米远的地方，酋长抬腿就要往车下跳，却被身边的戏子紧紧抓住。中尉挣扎着从地上欠起身子，他的目光对准了酋长，他摇了摇头，然后朝着卡车上的人喊道："快走！"

酋长极力想摆脱戏子抓住他的手，却又被安德烈拦腰抱住，中尉蜷缩在地上，他两手撑着地，挣扎着仰起头朝他们大吼，

"走！给我离开！"然后他颓然地垂下头去，脸朝下扑倒在地面上，一动不动了。卡车在枪声中急驰而去。


	20. Chapter 20

身着党卫军上校制服的男人倒背着的手，欣赏着在他精心策划下捕获的猎物。他在犯人跟前慢悠悠，得意地踱着步子。那个暗金色头发，双手被牢牢铐住的男人此时头垂在胸前，身子歪斜地倚坐在一把靠背椅上。中了两枪的男人好像正慢慢地从枪伤后的昏厥中苏醒过来。被俘的男人赤着双脚，身上原先穿着的德军制服早已被剥掉不见了，他上身套着一件领口敞开的白衬衫，肋骨下方一大片骇人的血迹糊满了他左边的腰身，他右大腿的裤管也被鲜血染成了黑紫色。

上校眯起眼观察着犯人，他耐心地等待着，直到犯人终于抬起头来，睁大了一双仍旧有些迷离的蓝绿色的眼睛。

"你好啊！破坏分子，"上校站在犯人面前冷笑着，他伸出一只手托起了犯人的下巴，

"告诉我你是谁？"

那个犯人胸脯起伏着，他咬紧了牙关，从嘴唇中吐出来一个英文的名字，一个军衔和一个番号。

"美国人？"上校小小地吃了一惊，他得到的举报是一群破坏分子要劫囚车，但情报并没有告诉他突击队员是美国人。

"伦敦派来的？"犯人沉默着没有回答，

"你看，美国人，我知道是你们什么时候来，也知道你们为什么要来。"用英语说道，

"那很好！你就不用浪费时间和口舌了。"中尉突然用德语说道，那带着浓重德国口音的英语让他感到恶心，

"看来你只想要一颗子弹，对吗？"穿党卫军制服的男人说道，他又弯下腰，盯着瘫坐在椅子上的男人，尽管那男人在竭力掩饰，但他的眼神中还是写满了痛苦，冷汗将他前额的几缕头发粘住，那张脸灰白没有丝毫的血色。

"不，还不到时候，中尉，你不用着急，你会得到你想得到的，但不是现在！"上校一字一句地说道，

"你不用浪费时间了！"犯人说着把头扭了过去，上校揪住了犯人的头发，把他的脸扳过来继续对着自己，

"我有的是时间。"

犯人直视着他沉默着，

"你和你那一伙人想救那个法国人，那个神秘的叫埃克斯，也叫麦克斯，还叫雷克斯的人，可惜，美国人，我猜你甚至都不知道你要救的人真正叫什么，我说的对吗？"上校嘲弄地说道，

"这无关紧要！"犯人回答道，

"无关紧要吗？为救一个你根本都不认识的法国人去死，值得吗？换句话来讲，美国人，这根本不是你们的战争。"

"曾经不是，可现在是了。"美国人喘了口气，说道，

"也就是说你觉得很值得？"上校摇摇头，

"没有什么比帮助打败你们更值得的了。"这次犯人的声调提高了一点儿。

桌上的电话机突然响了，党卫军上校抓起电话听完，朝电话里吼了一句，然后放下了电话。

"好吧！既然你这样说，美国人，我愿意成全你，帮你个忙，让你在死前和你的'任务'见上一面。"

他朝持枪站在门口的两个士兵一摆头，那两个士兵走过来，一边一个抓住了犯人的肩膀，把他从椅子上拽起来，中尉站立不住，两个士兵架着他，将他拖出了上校的办公室。上校跟在后面，他看到那犯人身上的伤口又开始出血，血随着他在地上拖拉的脚步，从办公室一直滴滴答答地流到走廊上，上校因为犯人弄脏了他的办公室而厌恶地皱起了眉头。

他们走到楼梯的转角处，两个士兵押着另一个囚犯从楼梯上走了上来。中尉认出了那个男人，尽管眼前的这张脸已经遍布着青紫，有些扭曲变形，但他仍能把这张面孔和他在伦敦见到的那个照片上儒雅端庄的男人联系起来。埃克斯个子不高，而现在看上去他整个人都已经抽缩成瘦小枯干的一个，他的双手从指尖到手腕都裹满着绷带，而且两只手臂不自然地弯曲着，撕破的衬衫展露着胸前皮肤上的灼伤的痕迹。

"中尉，见过埃克斯，你的被营救人。"上校讥讽地说，

"埃克斯，不管你的真名是什么，你伦敦的朋友好像挺关心你，把这个美国中尉送来给你作伴。"

埃克斯并没有被绑起来，因为他的双手看上去已经失去了作用，两个警卫只是站在他的身后看着他。埃克斯蹒跚着朝前走了几步，让中尉觉得惊奇的是这个残破的躯体居然挺直地站立着，而且他的眼睛依然在熠熠闪光，

"中尉，很高兴认识你，尽管我更希望我们能在其他的情况下见面。"那个小个子法国男人伤痕累累的脸上居然露出了一个微笑，他幽默地用英语说道。然后法国人又对着他轻轻地摇了摇头，

"我很抱歉！中尉。他们不应该派你来。"他平静地说，

"不！先生，认识你是我的荣幸！"中尉用法语说道，

"我也很荣幸！中尉！"法国男人意味深长地看着他说道，

"而且，我为我能够为我的祖国法兰西而死感到荣耀！"那个法国男人说完，突然出乎所有人的意料，他急速跑到了楼梯边，没能任何人做出反应，法国人就纵身一跃，从四楼的楼梯上翻身头朝下向天井里跳了下去。

"不！"中尉大喊了一声，挣扎着摆脱开抓着他的士兵，他朝楼梯扑过去，一记枪托狠狠地砸在了他受伤的后腰上，中尉朝前扑倒在地上昏了过去。

（未完待续）


	21. Chapter 21

每周固定的一天，一辆带着德军十字标记的救护车就会驶进这家医院。救护车上乘载的并不是在战斗中受伤的德国士兵，而是一些盖世太保的囚犯。这些横七竖八地躺在救护车里的人是在盖世太保的刑讯室里备受摧残的人们，他们遭受的酷刑折磨几乎已经达到了他们身体可以承受的极限，但是他们仍然没有吐出盖世太保所需要的东西。所以，盖世太保将这些人送到医院"休整"一下，或者应该更确切地称为"修整，修整"，让医生把这些囚犯身上的某些零部件稍加修理，然后再把他们继续送回到盖世太保的刑讯室审问，直到有一天他们供出自己保守的秘密为止。

沉默寡言的杜邦医生已经年过五十，他是个很有经验，甚至可以称为医术高明的外科医生。他在这家医院里已经工作了将近三十年。从德国人占领之后，这所医院成为了德国人军医院之外的定点医院。在近一两年里，杜邦医生已经收治了很多盖世太保送来的伤重的囚犯。有些人被送进来的时候就已经奄奄一息了，有的甚至还没等到救治就去世了。还有不少的囚犯曾经抓住他的手要求他帮助结束自己的生命，但他全都拒绝了，作为医生，他没有忘记希波克拉底的誓言，他的职责是拯救生命，而不是毁灭生命，即使他知道这些经过他的手挽救过的人，一但他们的身体稍微好转，他们就会立刻被盖世太保带走，继续经受非人的折磨和摧残。但杜邦医生从未在同事面前表露过自己的感受，他只是尽心尽职地做着一个医生该做的事情，那就是治病救人。

从救护车里抬出来的几个伤员中的一个，不是刑讯受的伤而是中了子弹，他身上有两处枪伤。这个年轻的男人是几个伤员中伤的最重的一个，他昏迷不醒，大量的失血让他看上去面色惨白，如果不去触摸他的脉搏的话，人们恐怕会把他当成一个已死的人。

这个男人成了杜邦医生的病人，他被立刻推进了手术室，放在手术台上，护士们迅速地剥去了他身上的血衣。杜邦医生把伤员全身上下仔细地检查了一遍，伤员大腿上的伤是穿透伤，没有伤到腿骨，虽然出血很多，也没有伤及主动脉，但他左侧腰间的穿透伤却让杜邦医生有些担心，那子弹像是从腰间后侧射进，从前面靠近胃部的地方斜着穿出，在前后各留下了一个骇人的弹孔，造成了大量出血。

当杜邦医生用戴着手套的手触及那个伤口时，那个年轻的男人突然悸动了一下，接着，令杜邦医生惊讶的是男人居然睁开了双眼，那男人有一双蓝绿色的眸子，那双眸子茫然地向上望着虚空，他的嘴唇蠕动着，口中吐出了几个不连贯的句子，他说的是英语，

"不，不要去！戏子，这是个陷阱！德国人的圈套..."

"什么？"医生凑到病人的脸前问道，伤员的视线慢慢转移到医生的脸上，他努力聚焦看着医生，然后喃喃道，

"加里森，中尉，926314..."

刚刚吐出这几个数字后，他就又昏了过去。

杜邦医生的手术大约进行了一个小时，然后他摘下口罩，穿着染满鲜血的手术服疲惫地走出了手术室，他朝着在这个特殊楼层里站岗的两个德国兵走去，

"他死了！那个伤员死了！我想你们也许会去通知他的家属。"杜邦医生带着看惯生死的平静语气对卫兵说道，

"什么？"那两个德国兵听不懂法语，杜邦医生用手指了指手术室，

"病人，死了！"他用两个德文单词对卫兵解释道，

"死了？"卫兵重复到，

"是的！他死了！"杜邦医生点点头，

两个卫兵对此并不感到意外，因为当他们把这个犯人送来时，他们就认为他已经快要死了。但他们中的一个还是决定走进了手术室去查看一下。

他进了手术室，里面一股血腥味和消毒水混合在一起的刺鼻的味道，让卫兵一下子捂住了鼻子。手术室中间的台子上躺着那个面呈死灰的男人，他赤裸着上身，一只手臂垂下来，双目紧闭毫无生气地躺在金属的台子上，鲜血浸透了搭在他腰间的布单。

卫兵没有凑上前去，他只是看了一眼，然后摆了摆手，

"埋了吧！"他说道。


End file.
